Sexy Meta !
by Narsha
Summary: Forcé par Jiraya à se faire passer pour sa petite-fille, Uzumaki Naruto va enfin obtenir le cœur de la personne qui l'aime. Mais comment faire lorsque vous êtes à la fois son meilleur ami et sa petite amie? Tout se paie un jour, et ça peut faire très mal.
1. A la porte de chez soi

_Celle-là je l'ai commencé il y a un bon moment, et je m'y attèle tous les jours un petit peu. Comme ça vous avez des beaux chapitres à un rythme régulier... Pourr un temps puisque après les vacances d'été je ne sais pas trop à quelle vitesse je pourrais produire._

_Allez, bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il y a de bien avec le week-end, c'est qu'on peut paresser tant qu'on le souhaite. On est si bien dans les draps chauds… Les rayons du soleil et les chants des oiseaux peuvent vous titiller paupières closes et oreilles, vous vous en fichez.<p>

Telles furent les premières pensées d'un Naruto somnolent en ce début de mois de juin. Les vacances approchaient, et la dernière semaine de cours débuterait dans environs trente-six heures. Le jeune homme se redressa sur son séant et se gratta les fesses à travers son caleçon. Il chercha à tâtons et à moitié endormi son T–shirt parmi le tas d'affaires sur le sol. Il aurait tant aimé encore dormir. Mais une affaire urgente occupait son esprit : l'emménagement imminent d'une nouvelle personne dans la maison. Mais les aléas de la vie en avaient décidés autrement. Le blond avait toujours vécu en tête à tête avec son tuteur légal : Umino Iruka. Et il avait fallu que celui-ci tombe sous le charme d'une femme. Et pas n'importe quelle femme : Mitarashi Anko.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement sur une brune à la poitrine imposante. Elle était armée d'une tasse de thé vert dans la main gauche et d'une pique à brochette sur l'autre main. Il n'y subsistait qu'un unique dango couvert de sauce au caramel et au soja.

_ Naruto ! Beugla la nouvelle venue.

_ Beuh… gémit-il pour toute réponse.

_ Quoi, « Beuh… » ? le singea-t-elle.

_ On n'avait pas dit que j pouvais rester encore une semaine chez Iruka ?

En effet, depuis que la jeune femme était arrivée chez eux, elle n'avait cessé de faire réduire l'espace vital de Naruto. Le message était clair sous toutes ses formes : elle était gentille mais elle voulait qu'il s'en aille. Après tout, qui aurait envie de partager l maison de son (récent) fiancé avec un adolescent surexcité et bourré d'hormones ? N'empêche qu'elle pouvait lui laisser jusqu'aux vacances, non ?

_ Je lui ai fait changer d'avis ! annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu n'as donc plus que quelques heures pour récupérer tes cartons et te trouver un endroit pour dormir.

_ Mais je… commença-t-il avant que l'idée ne l'atteigne vraiment. Quels cartons ?

_ Comme je venais de terminer de vider les miens, Iruka chou m'a aidé à les remplir avec tes affaires. Ne me dis papas que tu n'as pas remarqué les vides dans ta chambre !

Maintenant qu'elle le lui disait… Sa penderie était vide. Son bureau aussi. Tout ce qu'il restait de lui était les traces plus claires qu'avaient laissés les posters sur les murs. Mais aussi lui-même et son tas de fringues de la veille sur le sol.

Devant son air angoissé, Anko le prit un peu en pitié. Il fallait qu'elle lui remonte un peu le moral et l'encourage, sinon ils n'en seraient jamais débarrassés. Elle décida de jouer les compréhensives.

_ Ecoutes, Naruto. Iruka et moi vivons en couple. Et tu as dix-sept ans, c'est plus que moi quand j'ai du me débrouiller seule… Tu peux vivre par toi-même, nous le croyons tous ici.

_ Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai encore rien prévu pour le moment ! Je n'ai prévenu personne ! Quel bordel, dattebayo !

_ Désolée blondinet, mais il fallait y penser avant. On est en train de faire des travaux pour rénover l'appartement, alors on a besoin vraiment de la chambre pour l'immédiat. Peut-être que plus tard… après… dans quelques mois… Peut-être que tu pourras revenir… Mais certainement pas avant.

_ Et pendant les vacances ? Et la semaine prochaine ?

_ Bah, je ne sais pas… Improvise…

_ Je peux dormir sur le canapé, sinon.

_ Mais Naruto, on va refaire TOUT l'appartement ! Iruka chou et moi prenons déjà le canapé.

_ Kuso !

L'adolescent se mit à s'habiller sans aucune gêne fac à la petite amie de son tuteur. Elle faillit s'étrangler avec son thé à cette occasion. Il ne parlait pas, mais la colère l'habitait. Il saisit fébrilement son téléphone portable et chercha un de ses contacts. Lui pourrait l'aider. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille d'un geste brusque. Chaque tonalité le faisait s'agiter nerveusement.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Anko. Qui appelles-tu ?

_ Sasuke no Baka.

_ Anko ? Appela Iruka depuis la cuisine. Tu viens manger ton petit déjeuner ?

_ Bonne chance, murmura-t-elle au blond.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un geste sec de la tête. Elle fit volte face et s'éloigna. Il savait pourquoi Iruka et elle étaient liés. Elle était jolie, avait de jolies formes. Lui aussi était beau, indéniablement. Mais surtout, Anko avait besoin de réconfort après l'abandon de son ancien mec… Un type plus âgé qu'elle plus versé dans des relations houleuses et presque pédophiles. Et Iruka était quelqu'un de gentil. Il aimait consoler les gens, leur redonner le sourire. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait vivre chez lui. Pour cela aussi qu'Anko et lui avaient engagé une relation.

Naruto vivait chez Iruka depuis la mort de ses parents. Ils avaient eu un accident de voiture en rencontrant celle d'un autre couple. Le choc mortel avait tué quatre personnes et brisé deux familles. Ces circonstances avaient permis à Naruto de nouer, des liens forts avec le cadet de l'autre famille victime. C'était la voiture du chef de police Fugaku Uchiha et sa femme Mikoto, qui avait heurté celle de Namikaze Minato et de Kushina Uzumaki. Et c'était grâce à ce lien qu'il pouvait espérer cette faveur de son meilleur ami Sasuke.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Usuratonkachi ? demanda après un long moment d'attente une voix endormie à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Ils me foutent dehors de chez moi. Les deux amoureux transis, l'informa Naruto.

_ Tu me l'annonces depuis deux mois. Je le sais déjà. Si t'as rien d'autre à dire… moi, j'vais me recoucher.

_ Attends ! Je ne déconne pas Sasuke ! C'est pour de bon ! Ils ont fait mes cartons pendant que je dormais !

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

_ Tu ne peux pas m'accueillir chez toi ? Disons pour… une semaine ? Le temps de finir les cours ?

_ Et après ce sera deux semaines. Puis un mois. Et au final tu vas t'installer définitivement.

_ Mais non, je te jure !

_ Je ne te crois pas, Naruto.

_ Allez Sasukeeeee…

_ …

_ Allo ? Sasuke ? T'es là ?

_ Allez viens, soupira finalement le brun qui regrettait déjà ses mots.

_ Super ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Naruto avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il allait pouvoir dormir dans un lit ce soir ! Pus une ombre passa dans ses iris azur. Sasuke. La seule personne qui pouvait lui rendre ce service. Mais aussi la seule qui il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu demander. Car depuis quelque temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Pas que de l'amitié. Pas non plus de l'affection fraternelle. C'était cela et en même temps tellement plus.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et observa la lente danse des ombres et des lumières sur ses murs et son plafond. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke connaître ses réels sentiments à son égard. Il était certain que Sasuke méprisait les homosexuels, notamment parce que sn oncle Madara cherchait des fiancées pour lui et son frère Itachi. Alors imaginez la relation de couple ! Naruto aimait les filles, leurs rondeurs… Mais il se sentait aussi terriblement excité face aux abdominaux de Sasuke et son corps bien proportionné pour un mec. Mais il était seulement fou de lui, jamais d'un autre mec. Seulement lui.

Naruto soupira. Voilà encore quelque chose qu'il devait cacher à la face du monde. Le fait qu'il n'ait plus nulle part où aller. Le fait qu'il était raide dingue de son meilleur ami. Car au fond de lui-même, derrière les sourires et les airs délurés, il y avait un petit garçon qui pleurait encore la mort de ses parents. Ce petit garçon dont Iruka avait calmé peurs et angoisses. Rien que cette idée de partir sonnait comme un abandon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était attendu dans son nouveau logement. Il souhaitait sincèrement que ni les amis d'Itachi, ni leur cousin Saï n'avaient eu l'idée d'élire domicile eux aussi dans l'appartement. Les cartons contenant ses affaires étaient lourds et non étiquetés. Il ne savait pas distinguer le matériel scolaire et ses vêtements ou encore ses effets personnels au premier coup d'œil. Il entreprit donc de tout fouiller.

_ Je vais prendre une douche, déclara Sasuke, agacé par ces recherches infructueuses et qu'il jugeait sans intérêt.

Le blond laissa son esprit voguer un peu plus loin. Il imaginait la peau rougie de son ami sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il dut se gifler assez fort pour se reprendre. Un peu trop fort peut-être. Le goût salé du sang envahit sa bouche. Il regarda de nouveau le contenu du carton qu'il inspectait. D'anciennes affaires de son père. Il n'y avait jamais touché depuis… Sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher, ses yeux se mirent à le piquer affreusement. Une boule énorme enfla dans sa gorge. Il serra les poings et se crispa pour refouler ses pleurs. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Dans le fond, il tomba sur un petit carnet noir à spirales. Des adresses. Des numéros de téléphones. Des cartes de visite. Il n'y avait que ça. Il y en avait des tonnes. Et puis soudain un post-il rouge qui tranchait avec les autres couleurs. Et le carnet qui s'était ouvert exactement à cette page. Comme pour lui. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Ce message lui était adressé. Par son père. Il froissa le petit papier entre ses doigts, en respira l'odeur. Comme si à part l'écriture, il retenait quelque chose de son père. Puis il le lut.

« **Naruto, si jamais tu as un problème, appelle Jiraya, c'est mon plus vieil ami** »

Suivait un numéro de téléphone portable. Jiraya… Ce nom lui titillait l'esprit. Mais bien sûr! C'était un entrepreneur connu. Plus d'ailleurs par les livres qu'il écrivait sur sa trépidante vie sexuelle que pour les entreprises qu'il gérait. Mais tout ce qu'il vendait était sponsorisé par ses livres. Kakashi-Sensei était d'ailleurs un grand consommateur et un encore plus grand lecteur. Même en cachant la couverture, tous savaient ce que lisaient leur professeur lorsqu'il les surveillait pendant les cours.

Naruto décida de tenter sa chance. Il composa le numéro sur son portable. Il dut se rapprocher de la fenêtre pour avoir un meilleur réseau. Le stress rendait ses mains moites. Ses doigts se crispaient autour de l'appareil.

_ Allo ? fit une voix dans l'appareil.

_ Est-ce que… commença le blond ?

_ Comment avez-vous obtenu ce numéro ? Si vous vous êtes trompé de numéro, je vous conseille de vite raccrocher, je suis très occupé dans mes recherches d'informations.

_ Êtes-vous Jiraya ? osa glisser l'adolescent dans un souffle.

_ Qui êtes vous bon sang ? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro personnel, s'énerva l'homme célèbre.

_ J'ai… J'ai trouvé ce numéro dans les affaires de mon père. Je… Je suis le fils de Namikaze Minato, déclara-t-il avant de se demander s'il avait bien fait.

Il y eut comme un silence incrédule à l'autre bout du fil. On n'entendait que leurs respirations dans l'appareil. Puis l'homme soupira, et le blond entendit un rire.

_ Ah ! Alors c'est seulement maintenant que j'apprends que l'un de mes plus vieux amis a eu un fils ? C'est incroyable ! Passe-le-moi fiston !

_ Je ne peux pas, dit le jeune avec tristesse.

_ Quel dommage ! Tu peux lui demander de me rappeler quand i sera là ? Cela fait six ans qu'il ne m'a jamais appelé une seule fois !

_ C'est normal. Il est mort… il y a six ans. Dans un accident de voiture.

_ Oh…

Seulement un « oh ». Comme un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle. Naruto hésita de nouveau sur le chemin à suivre. Il eut du mal à retenir un sanglot. Il tremblait de tut son corps, empli d'émotions contradictoires.

_ Fiston ? Fiston ? Tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui… Je crois…

_ Fiston, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. Tu as plein de choses à m'apprendre et je crois que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui connaissait ton père. Où te trouves-tu ?

_ Dans le quartier de Konoha…

_ Je suis actuellement à l'étranger, mais je peux être à l'aéroport de Suna demain midi. Il y a un restaurant. Le Marionnettiste. Tu connais ?

_ Non…

_ C'est tenu par une amie à moi, la vieille Chiyo. Tu trouveras facilement. Excuses-moi, mais pour l'instant je suis très occupé par mes recherches pour mes livres. Je te donne rendez-vous demain midi. Ne sois pas en retard, surtout.

Et il raccrocha.

Naruto resta en arrêt pendants quelques instants. Son père avait connu ce type Jiraya. Depuis longtemps. Et il ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui une seule fois. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Et cet homme ne l'avait jamais vu. Avait-il eu connaissance de la liaison entre ses parents ? Avait-il rencontré sa mère, Uzumaki Kushina ? Il en doutait. Pourquoi son père était-il aussi secret ? Et est-ce que ce Jiraya pourrait lui dire pourquoi son père ne se trouvait pas souvent à la maison ? Et aussi pourquoi il avait le nom de famille de sa mère ?

Bref, il chercha des informations sur ce mystérieux personnage. Il tomba seulement sur un livre à son nom. Il ne sut pas s'il devait le lire. Mais il y avait une photo de l'auteur dans sa prime jeunesse. Un type entre deux âges, une verrue à côté de son nez et une crinière de cheveux blancs. Ses yeux noirs étaient soulignés par des traits rouges, comme du maquillage.

Le jeune soupira en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Entre ses doigts en éventail, il surprit un Sasuke aux cheveux trempés et en serviette. Celle-ci entourait ses hanches droites et moulait ses fesses fermes. Naruto sentit une chaleur vive irradier son bas-ventre. De ses paumes il frotta ses joues, comme pour donner une excuse à ses joues un peu rouges.

_ Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui, lui demanda le brun une fois habillé.

Naruto était déçu. Bien qu'il y ait une proximité masculine du fait de leur amitié entre eux, Sasuke s'était changé dans une autre pièce. Il gardait une pudeur charmante qui empêchait le blond de jouir de la vision de son éphèbe d'ivoire nu. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il n'aurait pas pu résister face à ce type.

_ Je sais pas, fit Naruto. Tu veux aller à la piscine ?

_ Par ce temps ? Non, il y aurait bien trop de monde.

« _Zut !_ » pensa l'autre avec amertume.

_ Et puis je n'ai pas envie de venir presque nu face à des filles hystériques. La dernière fois j'ai failli perdre mon maillot. Et mon frère s'est bien foutu de moi.

« _Dommage que je n'ai pas pu être là !_ » regretta Naruto.

_ Tu tires une tête bizarre, renifla le brun.

_ Tu te fais des idées, rit le blond d'un air gêné d'être pris en faute.

_ On peut peut-être jouer à des jeux vidéo, pensa le brun tout haut.

_ Ça marche !

Ainsi fut fait, et les deux adolescents passèrent leur après midi sur les consols de la maison. Le soir venu ils mangèrent avec Itachi et ses amis de l'Akatsuki, un groupe de jeunes à l'université. La maison était bondée ce soir là. On se serait cru à Broadway. Ou alors au milieu d'un cirque vu le nombre de personnes qui squattaient. Sasuke et Naruto durent se partager le lit deux places du brun, Sasori et Deidara squattant respectivement le divan et le matelas dans la même chambre. Pein et Konan avaient prit le canapé convertible en lit deux places dans le salon, Hidan prenait le sofa de la chambre d'Itachi et ce dernier dormait dans son lit. Zetsu et Kakuzu dormaient par terre dans la cuisine, et Kisame avait élu domicile dans la baignoire.

S'il avait pu être seul avec son meilleur ami, Naruto aurait peut-être tenté quelque chose. Il aurait tendu la main dans le noir des draps chauds. Mais cette même chambre était aussi occupée par deux jeunes adultes. Alors il se contenait de laisser trainer ses yeux un peu partout, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop fatigué pour résister au sommeil. Le blond androgyne à cause de ses longs cheveux blonds, laissait trainer une de ses mains sur le sol. Sur sa paume, Naruto aperçut comme un tatouage de bouche. Etrange. L'autre, le roux, avait de beaux traits poupins sous les rayons de lune. Pourtant, il n'y avait que Sasuke qui le faisait craquer. Naruto était hétérosexuel, il aimait es filles, mais son cœur ne battait que pour le regard d'onyx de son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lit était vide. Même, la chambre était vide. Et des gens se disputaient dans la maison.

_ On ne peut pas le garder ici, déclarait froidement Itachi. C'est déjà le bordel avec tout l'Akatsuki à la maison, alors…

_ Putain, Itachi, grognait, colérique, son frère cadet. Naruto est mon meilleur ami. J'ai amené qu'un ami, et il ne reste que pour une semaine ! Toi tu as presque une dizaine de potes en permanence dans la maison !

_ Oui, mais je suis l'ainé, c'est à moi de décider.

_ N'importe quoi !

Deidara et Sasori firent irruption dans la chambre. L'androgyne lui sourit d'un air gêné. Il n'y pouvait rien. Tous avaient des appartements, mais Itachi était celui qui habitait le plus près de la faculté où ils bossaient tous. Sasori fixa simplement le blond. Ill n'avait aucun avis à son sujet. Tant qu'il ne l'énervait pas au sujet de son Art…

_ Bon, je retourne à Suna. Ma grand-mère débloque depuis qu'elle a ce restaurant.

_ Vous pourriez m'y conduire en voiture ? A Suna. J'ai rendez-vous là-bas, fit Naruto.

_ Si tu veux. C'est grand Suna, t'as rendez-vous où ?

_ A l'aéroport, dans un restaurant.

Deidara et Sasori échangèrent un regard. Pour une coïncidence…

_ De toute façon, déclara le blond, il ne peut pas avoir rendez-vous au Marionnettiste. Alors ça va.

_ Ben… Si c'est là que je vais…

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un regard que Naruto ne comprit pas. Tout a coup, Deidara prit un air angoissé et saisit l'adolescent par les épaules.

_ Ecoutes gamin, ce restaurant, c'est celui de ma grand-mère, lui dit Sasori. C'est un truc de riches. Mis à part si tu te découvres une fortune d'ici quelques heures, tu ne pourras pas rentrer. Il faut avoir une réservation. Et si tu viens, tu ne pourras pas le faire dans ce genre de fringues.

_ Mais pourquoi c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Je ne te connais pas. Tu es juste un ami du frère de Sasuke. Si vous avez des trucs à cacher, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

_ Le fait est que tu te feras rembarrer directement par la gérante si tu viens comme ça, mmh. Et je doute que tu ais de quoi te payer un costume ou une consommation là-bas.

_ Vous vous dépêchez ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Deidara, déclara Sasori. Et je détesterais arriver en retard à mon travail.

_ Je croyais que vous étiez à l'université.

_ Tu crois qu'on la paye comment l'université, on taffe chez la grand-mère de Sasori, mmh, lui apprit Deidara.

_ Et vous ne pourriez pas me faire entrer ?

_ Je ne crois pas, dit froidement Sasori.

_ Allez Sasori no danna, soit cool ! On pourrait s'arranger.

_ Ah mais il faudrait qu'il nous paye dans ce cas là.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ecoutes petit, on est des gentils, mmh. Mais on rend pas service gratuitement.

_ Mais je dois être à midi au Marionnettiste, vous pouvez simplement m'y amener en voiture, non ?

_ Ce n'est pas si simple, mmh. Mais tu pourrais nous rendre service.

_ Deidara, on perd du temps.

_ Si tu viens dans la voiture, tu nous aide et tu fais la plonge. Et on te prêtera un costume, disons pour… Allez, 100 $ l'heure, c'est honnête, mmh ?

_ Mais ça va pas la tête ?

_ Alors tant pis.

Et le blond se retrouva de nouveau seul dans la chambre. Il entendit la voiture démarrer. Et s'en aller, sans lui. Comment allait-il faire ? Quand Sasuke eut fini de se disputer avec son frère, il entra dans la chambre. Il avait négocié dur, mais si Naruto acceptait d'aider tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, il était libre de rester. Naruto lui apprit qu'il était déjà au courant, et lui expliqua comment le duo des artistes avait tenté de lui faire faire leurs corvées gratuitement pour ne pas travailler et gagner quand même l'argent.

_ Tout ce qu'il leur faudrait, fit Sasuke, c'est des meufs. Ils n'en ont pas et jalousent leur chef de bande, Pain. Ils sont tout le temps énervés.

_ Attends, tu parles juste de ces deux là ou de toute la bande ? Les autres c'est des cas je te rappelle. Entre celui qui se prend pour un requin, l'autre pour le cousin de Frankenstein et le troisième sadomasochiste…

_ De toute façon, ton seul souci, c'est de rejoindre Suna. Alors tu devrais prendre le train plutôt. Et tente de te trouver un autre endroit pour dormir. Parce que ça risque de vite dégénérer ici. Vivement qu'ils puissent partir !

_ Je suis sûr qu'ils ont leur propre appartement en plus.

_ Si seulement je pouvais trouver un moyen de les faire dégager d'ici le plus possible. Je sens que je vais finir par craquer.

Naruto aurait bien voulu l'aider. S'il pouvait faire cela pour Sasuke, c'était déjà ça ! Après, il pouvait toujours rêver de le conquérir. Mais il avait d'autres soucis en tête à cet instant. Il lui fit signe qu'il reviendrait. Puis sortit dans la rue. Ses chaussures foulèrent le sol jusqu'à trouver l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. S'il suivait cette ligne jusqu'à la gare centrale, il pouvait prendre la navette jusqu'à l'aéroport de Suna. Il acheta un billet au chauffeur et s'installa au fond. Quelques arrêts plus loin, une vieille dame vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle babillait des choses insensées et sentait le parfum bon marché. Il soupira. Le voyage risquait d'être long.

Il arriva finalement sur place trois quart d'heure avant le rendez-vous. En passant devant une vitrine il soupira. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et bien trop longs, il portait un T-shirt noir, un survêtement orange et une vieille paire de baskets usée. Il devait impérativement avoir l'air présentable. D'une part parce que les avertissements des deux jeunes avaient portés et qu'il ne pouvait se présenter ainsi devant cet homme aussi célèbre. Et puis il voulait impressionner les deux idiots au point qu'ils ne pourraient pas le reconnaître.

Mais comment faire ? Il soupira. Quand ses parents étaient morts, ils n'avaient prévenu que peu de gens. Parce que Naruto ne connaissait la plupart d'entre eux que de vue, et ne les avait rencontré que brièvement voire même jamais. C'est là qu'il avait décidé de prendre le nom de sa mère et de laisser la gestion à un homme de confiance : Sarutobi Hiruzen. Et une partie de l'argent lui était reversée chaque mois. Cependant, c'était sur un compte particulier dont il n'avait jamais osé retirer le moindre centime. Et il avait fait l'école du quartier, vivant avec Iruka et se promettant qu'un jour il le rembourserait. Etait-il temps d'oublier la douleur ? Était-il prêt à tout tenter pour cette perspective qui s'offrait à lui ?

Son reflet dans le miroir lui adressa un regard bleu et franc. Oui, il allait se lancer dans l'aventure. Et c'est ici que tout commença.

* * *

><p><em>C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui!<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques littéraires, je suis ouverte à tous les avis._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Naruto se verra offrir un choix difficile. En l'acceptant, il va entraîner tous ses amis dans une aventure pleine de rebondissements. Allez, je vous fait un petit spoil pour vous mettre en bouche:_

"_ Qu'est ce qui se passe si je me fais démasquer ?

_ Si c'est avant qu'on ait conclu le deal, je perds toutes mes chances de faire un accord et toi tu devras te débrouiller tout seul. Après tu feras ce que tu veux du fils Uchiha.

_ Le fait est qu'un des fils Uchiha est mon meilleur ami. Je refuse de perdre sa confiance !

_ Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à faire attention, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin, non ? Alors veille à bien trouver un moyen."

Alors, reviews?


	2. Le marché de Jiraya

_Salut à tous!_

_Je suis un peu en mal de production pour l'instant, parce que j'ai de la famille à la maison, mais je peux au moins poster une partie de ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Vous décovrirez dans cet épisode l'accord passé avec Jiraya par Naruto... Et tous les ennuis qui vont avec._

_Je vais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont gentiment laissé des reviews:_

_**Tsubakigirl**: Merci de ton enthousiasme, et n'hésites pas à laisser de commentaires._

_**Joonie S.A**: Oui, Anko a l'air assez autoritaire, mais pour cet épisode, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas beaucoup développé son caractère ni celui d'Iruka. Ils étaient plus des prétextes pour lancer la fiction._

_**Streema**: Oui, dans mes fictions, Itachi passe souvent pour un salaud et se prend tout dans la tête. Mais normalement cela devrait s'arranger pour la suite._

_Merci aussi au mystérieux dj, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir_.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!_

_Narsha_

* * *

><p>Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers la banque Sarutobi. Etrange un nom pareil pour une entreprise de gestion de finances. Il espérait qu'on ne le paierait pas e monnaie de singe. Ou qu'on ne le renverrait pas.<p>

L'hôtesse à l'accueil eut un sourire crispé lorsqu'il demanda à parler au gérant.

_ Jeune homme, nous ne sommes pas une banque pour des particuliers mais pour des entreprises. Si vous souhaitez ouvrir un compte, adressez vous à une autre enseigne que la nôtre, ne cessait-elle de lui répéter.

_ Ecoutez-moi, je vous jure que j'ai seulement besoin de parler avec Monsieur Sarutobi. Je vous en prie.

_ C'est non.

_ S'il vous plait. Faites-moi une fleur.

_ Si vous n'arrêtez pas, je vais appeler la sécurité.

_ S'il vous plait, Eri-san, dit-il en avisant son badge d'employée, juste pour cette fois.

_ Non, ce n'est pas possible, fit-elle en élevant la voix. Faites le sortir d'ici !

La porte d'un bureau s'ouvrit au loin, et un homme arriva près d'eux. Il s'agissait d'Asuma Sarutobi.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

_ Ce jeune homme ne comprend pas que nous ouvrons seulement des comptes aux entreprises.

_ Mais puisque je me tue à vous le répéter : j'ai déjà un compte à mon nom !

Le cadre eut un geste désinvolte du poignet et fixa le jeune dans les yeux. Ils lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un.

_ Pas possible… souffla-t-il enfin. Namikaze Naruto. He bien fiston, que viens tu faire ici ?

_ Je… Je voulais savoir s'il m'était possible d'avoir une carte de crédit afin de retirer de l'argent sur mon héritage.

_ Mais tout à fait. Eri, occupez vous des autres clients pendant que je me charge de ce jeune homme.

_ Bien monsieur, s'inclina la préposée à l'accueil.

Il invita Naruto à s'asseoir. Il commença par allumer une cigarette, et fixa le jeune devant lui.

_ Je commence à remplir les papiers. Tu préfères que ce soit à quel nom ?

_ Namikaze. Entreprise Namikaze.

_ Pas de prénom ? Bien, je note. Hum, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est ta venue précisément aujourd'hui.

_ J'ai… J'ai un rendez-vous très important et je dois pouvoir me présenter mieux que ce que je suis maintenant.

_ Une fille ? Ou quelqu'un d'officiel à impressionner ?

_ Non, disons quelqu'un d'important. Quant au fait d'impressionner, ce ne sont pas des filles.

_ Bien. Voilà ton carnet de chèques. Signe ces deux feuilles. Je peux te fournir également une carte bancaire que voici et que tu peux utiliser dans différents commerces.

_ Merci, monsieur.

_ Autre chose ?

_ Non, je crois que c'est tout.

Ils se serrèrent la main amicalement, et Naruto sortit rapidement de la banque. Ce fut devant le premier magasin qu'il eut un problème : il ne savait pas quoi acheter. De plus, il doutait que l'on croit à son histoire et qu'on l'accepte dans le magasin dans cette tenue. De dépit, il essaya des costumes de gamme inférieure, et pas tout à fait à sa taille, la coiffure garda ses cheveux en bataille et ses chaussures n'étaient pas cirées. Et l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Alors il n'eut qu'à sprinter jusqu'au Marionnettiste.

Là, Deidara qui se trouvait à l'accueil lui adressa un sourire narquois.

_ Qu'est ce que tu croyais, il ne suffit pas d'un costume pour entrer ici. C'est sur invitation ou réservation.

_ Mais j'ai été invité par quelqu'un.

_ Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

_ Eh bien tu devrais, tenta de l'assurer Naruto, mais sa voix dérapa sous le regard gris du jeune homme.

_ Garçon ! appela un client à une table voisine.

_ Attends ! demanda Naruto alors que celui-ci faisait volte face.

Mais Deidara ne s'arrêta pas. Il alla dans une partie de la salle invisible aux yeux du jeune qui attendait à l'entrée du restaurant. Puis il vit Deidara revenir avec un air pincé et le regarder comme une erreur de la nature.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, chuchota-t-il vivement, mais quelqu'un t'autorise à venir à sa table. A mon avis il doit te confondre avec un ami de l'ancien temps. Ce n'est qu'un vieux gâteux.

_ Alors garçon, ça vient ?

Deidara prit un air neutre, et accompagna Naruto à une table en passant une main dans son dos pour le faire avancer. Depuis l'extérieur. En réalité il s'amusait à le pincer sous sa chemise, et cela lui procurait une once de plaisir malsain. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, il y avait deux personnes. Une vieille femme et un vieil homme. La vieille femme n'avait pas l'air contente.

_ Deidara. Tu aurais pu me dire que Jiraya se trouvait parmi mes clients.

_ Mais Chiyo-sama, je…

_ Et tu te permets de répondre ! Assieds-toi mon garçon, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce à Naruto.

_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, lui murmura Deidara d'un ton menaçant.

Mais Naruto savait comment réagir.

_ Madame, je refuse que ce serveur s'occupe de notre table. Je le trouve odieux avec vous.

Deidara se figea et lui lança un regard de semonce. Naruto avait une expression sage sur le visage. Mais ses yeux bleus n'étaient qu'ironie. Voyant la vieille dame hésiter à en héler un autre, et pour évité qu'elle ne choisisse son petit-fils.

_ De plus il vous a manqué de respect, il me semble. En vous répondant.

_ C'est juste. Deidara, en cuisine, et que ça saute ! Karin, tu le remplaces !

Il avait entendu parler de cette fille par Sasuke. Apparemment celle-ci était sortie quelques temps avec son frère. Leur relation n'avait pas fonctionné longtemps : elle passait son temps à reluquer d'autres mecs alors qu'elle était avec le sien. Il paraissait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas fait que regarder. Sasuke lui avait avoué qu'elle avait tenté de le coincer dans la salle de bain un soir alors qu'elle était à moitié bourrée. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir, avait prévenu son frère et ils avaient fait changer les serrures de l'appartement.

Dès qu'elle eut prit leurs commandes, il reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui. Pendant tout ce temps il était en train de viser sans aucune gêne le profond décolleté bien rempli de la jeune femme. Puis son regard changea et se fit nostalgique, mélancolique, vague.

_ Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Tu es son portrait craché.

_ Je sais, on m'a dit aussi que j'avais plutôt le comportement de ma mère.

_ Alors comment va la vie ? Vu ton costume tu essayes de joindre les deux bouts. J'ai pas raison ?

_ Co… Comment vous savez ça ?

_ Ce sont des habits de mauvaise qualité, quelqu'un qui s'y connait voit ça au premier coup d'œil.

_ Ouais. J'ai pas osé rentrer dans un magasin un peu plus…

_ Je comprends. Et puis tu aurais risqué de te faire rouler.

Ils parlèrent donc un peu friperie en mangeant. Les mets étaient délicats. Naruto n'en avait jamais mangé de pareil.

_ Et tu as une petite amie ? demanda Jiraya, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ? Y'en a pas une qui te plait ?

_ Ce n'et pas vraiment ça, hésita Naruto qui n'avait pas envie de mentionner Sasuke et l'étrange attirance qu'il avait pour son meilleur ami. Je n'ai pas envie de parer de cela.

_ Pas trop versé dans le romantisme, c'est ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Très franchement je l'ignore.

_ Revenons en à ton appel. Pourquoi seulement maintenant. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont… partis, disons. Tes parents. Et je n'avais aucune nouvelle du couple depuis avant ta naissance.

_ Je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste pensé… Ecoutez mon père a écrit un mot comme quoi si j'avais besoin d'aide, je pouvais vous demander.

_ Eh bien demande, que veux-tu ?

_ Je n'ai nulle part ou aller.

_ Pardon ?

Jiraya se mit à rire, ce que Naruto trouva très vexant.

_ Tu as hérité d'une grande entreprise, lui murmura le vieil homme, et tu vas me dire que tu n'as nulle part où aller ?

_ Mais je ne veux pas de cette entreprise ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire dans ma vie. Je n'ai même pas la possibilité de savoir ce que j'ai envie de faire. Je n'ai pas appris à la gérer, et je ne sais pas à qui la revendre pour ne pas le faire à perte.

_ Je pense que tu devrais en effet réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Une entreprise c'est difficile à gérer, si en plus on ne sait pas y faire… A qui as-tu confié la gestion ?

_ C'est un ami de mon père qui l'a repris, il s'occupe aussi des banques Sarutobi.

_ Ce vieux brigand ! Cela fait bien vingt ans que je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. Mais c'était une décision avisée petit.

_ Et est ce que vous pouvez m'aider concernant mon… problème d'hébergement ? osa lui rappeler le jeune homme.

_ Tu dois apprendre que dans ce monde tout s'échange. La gratuité et les donations ne sont là que pour donner une impression de sympathie. Si tu veux être à même de contrôler une entreprise aussi prisée et connue que la Namikaze, il faut bien plus que de l'expérience, une image positive ou savoir prendre les occasions au bon moment. Il faut toujours conclure des deals et les utiliser pour monter encore plus haut.

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous souhaitez que je travaille pour vous ?

_ Pas… pas exactement fiston.

_ Naruto.

_ D'accord, Naruto, j'ai besoin de conclure un marché avec une autre entreprise. Tu sais que les deux nôtres sont déjà très liées et qu'elles sont presque les mêmes. Si je le souhaite, je peux prendre le contrôle de la Namikaze. Mais là n'est pas le point que je veux aborder. Pour le genre d'alliance que je veux avoir avec cette organisation, je dois leur proposer quelque chose de plus attractif que de l'argent. Je dois proposer un accord de façon à ce que tous ne forment plus qu'une seule et même famille. Tu comprends ?

_ Pas tout à fait. Mais continuez.

_ Madacorp a deux héritiers mâles, et la famille Hyuuga deux filles et un garçon. Cependant, le garçon ne fait pas partie de la famille principale et il a été déjà décodé qu'il se marierait avec une seule de ses cousines. Ce qui laisse une fille et une place vacante. Et j'ai bien l'intention de tirer mon épingle du jeu. Et toi tu vas m'y aider.

_ Vous voulez qu' j'introduise votre fille auprès de la famille Uchiha ? Ce doit être possible.

_ J'en viens à mon problème que tu peux peut-être m'aider à régler. Beaucoup de gens ont trouvé que Minato Namikaze et Uzumaki Kushina allaient très bien ensemble pour la raison suivante : Minato avait un côté très féminin et Kushina était un garçon manqué, au niveau physique, s'entend. Toi tu as hérité du caractère de ta mère mais de l'aspect physique de ton père.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ce que vous dites de moi, répliqua Naruto d'un ton pincé.

_ Le fait est que j'ai besoin d'une fille. Et que toi, avec un peu d'efforts, tu peux te faire passer pour une fille. Il suffirait de quelques rencontres avec l'héritier des Uchiha et…

_ C'est hors de question, refusa Naruto en élevant la voix.

Jiraya le força à rester sur son siège d'une main sur son épaule. Tout le monde dans le restaurant les jaugeait du regard. Deidara et Sasori semblaient bien s'amuser aussi dans leur coin.

_ Je refuse de me faire passer pour une fille, siffla Naruto de toute ses forces.

_ Eh bien tu n'auras pas de maison.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est le deal : tu possèdes quelque chose qui m'intéresse, à savoir ton physique peu masculin et ta petite taille pour un garçon. Et je possède ce dont tu as besoin : une perspective d'avenir.

Le jeune blond serra les dents. Karin vint s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient de rien avant de remporter leurs plats en cuisine avant de leur amener les desserts qu'ils avaient commandés. Naruto mangea en silence. La proposition était tentante. S'il se faisait passer pour une fille, il pouvait essayer d'avoir Sasuke à ses pieds. L'histoire prenait un tournant intéressant. Cependant il y avait un point important à régler…

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe si je me fais démasquer ?

_ Si c'est avant qu'on ait conclu le deal, je perds toutes mes chances de faire un accord et toi tu devras te débrouiller tout seul. Après tu feras ce que tu veux du fils Uchiha.

_ Le fait est qu'un des fils Uchiha est mon meilleur ami. Je refuse de perdre sa confiance !

_ Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à faire attention, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin, non ? Alors veille à bien trouver un moyen.

_ Dans ce cas je dois vous ressembler ?

_ C'est inévitable.

_ Et je peux mettre des gens au courant, pour qu'ils m'aident.

_ Le moins serait le plus profitable.

_ Et à partir de quand puis-je compter sur un hébergement de votre part ?

_ Dès à présent. Il te suffira d'amener tes affaires chez moi.

_ Peut-être pas tout de suite. Je dois encore aller au lycée.

_ Alors d'ici une semaine, tu enverras toutes tes affaires à cette adresse. Tu as le permis ?

_ Oui, je l'ai obtenu, heureusement pour moi.

_ Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire. Je vais mettre à ta disposition une camionnette. Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est de l'utiliser à ta convenance. Il faudra que tu sois prêt dans deux à trois semaines. Je t'explique ton programme : pendant cette semaine tu termines tes cours et tu donnes une explication bidon à tes amis pour un départ à l'étranger. Débrouilles toi comme tu veux. Ensuite vers le sept août, il y aura une première réunion à laquelle tu devras rencontrer ton futur prétendant. Tu dois donc être assez crédible d'ici là. Jusqu'au quinze août, vous vous rencontrerez à votre convenance, alors tâche de l'attirer assez pour qu'il soit d'accord avec la décision finale. Après agis à ta guise, mais ne laisse pas passer tes chances. Enfin vers le vingt-deux août, il y aura une dernière soirée au cours de laquelle tu devras absolument convaincre les dirigeants de Madacorp que tu es la personne qui convienne à ce qu'ils recherchent. Après ils trouvent une date, ils signent l'accord et tout est fini.

_ Tout est fini, mais si je dois encore trouver le moyen de le rencontrer en tant que fille et que mon « vrai moi » est sensé rentrer pour l'école, comment dois-je faire ?

_ Trouves un moyen.

_ Vous m'aidez vachement là…

Jiraya lui paya le repas et le fit reconduire jusqu'à l'appartement des Uchiha. Le jeune soupira avant d'aller se changer dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ce dernier était dans le salon et ne l'avait pas vu avec ses similis vêtements classieux. Il devait plus s'y connaître. Et en effet, lorsqu'il vit ce que son ami avait porté toute la journée, il rigola un bon coup.

_ Sasuke no Baka ! répliqua Naruto.

_ D'accord, consentit ce dernier. Je ne me moquerais plus. Mais tu aurais pu me demander une tenue plus adaptée.

_ Parce que t'en avais ?

_ Ouais. Sinon t'allais faire quoi au juste ?

_ J'ai… J'ai trouvé du taf pour cet été, mais c'est assez loin. Alors à la fin de la semaine j'embarque toutes mes affaires et je déserte ta piaule !

_ Ce ne serait pas trop tôt ! Annonces moi que tous les amis de mon frère vont rentrer chez eux et cesser de faire la bringue chez moi et là, je serais vraiment content.

_ C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait invité tout un tas de filles, rétorqua le blond.

_ Le fait est que moi j'ai l'impression d'en avoir ramené une !

_ Tu insinues quoi, teme, sourit Naruto, content d'une petite dispute avec son ami pour les occuper.

_ Parfaitement, ce n'est pas avec le régime ramen et pas de sports que tu pourras commencer à avoir une carrure athlétique.

Les deux jeunes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans une bagarre amicale. Le brun avait clairement le dessus. Il immobilisa sans peine son ami au sol. Naruto regarda son ami en essayant de se dégager. Peine perdue. Sasuke était le garçon le plus athlétique de leur niveau. Des épaules larges et musclées, des membres fermes, une constitution équilibrée.

_ Alors, lui murmura Sasuke à l'oreille, tu avoues ta défaite ?

Pour l'instant Naruto essayait de ne pas s'attirer une seconde honte. Le corps chaud de son ami sur le sien et les étranges sensations que cela lui procuraient étaient suffisantes pour attiser sa libido. Il espéra vivement que ses envies ne prendraient pas le dessus sur la raison.

_ Oui, j'avoue, gémit Naruto, si tu pouvais maintenant me lâcher, s'il te plait Sasuke.

_ Pas avant de t'être excusé pour le « Baka ».

_ C'est pas juste, c'est simplement parce que tu es plus fort que moi.

_ Oui, mais t'as la langue trop pendue.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Vite, les eux adolescents se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre tandis qu'Itachi et ses amis reprenaient possession de l'appartement des deux frères. Deidara jeta un regard venimeux à Naruto, tandis que Sasori ignorait totalement la rixe. Si rien ne se passait, dans quelque temps tout allait dégénérer.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes partirent pour le lycée. Dans les couloirs de l'établissement ils rencontrèrent plusieurs couples qui se tenaient la main. Comme si c'était pour les narguer.

En classe, il se trouvait à côté d'une amie d'enfance : Haruno Sakura. Quelques tables plus loin, Sasuke et Hinata prenaient tranquillement des notes. Discrètement le blond donna un léger coup de coude à sa voisine. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? finit-elle par lui demander énervée, alors que Kakashi continuait à leur expliquer les différentes interfaces commerciales que l'on trouvait autour du Japon.

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide.

_ Si c'est pour réviser tu peux toujours courir.

_ Mais non, c'est pour autre chose. C'est pour un pari que j'ai perdu.

_ Tu peux pas me dire ça plus tard ?

_ D'accord. Ce midi alors.

_ Mais je dois manger avec les filles.

_ C'est pas un problème, je pense avoir aussi besoin d'elles.

C'est totalement intriguée que Sakura réunit ses camarades de classe Ino, Ten-Ten et Hinata à la même table que le blond.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de pari ? demanda immédiatement l'intrépide Ten-Ten.

_ C'est un peu compliqué. Mais si je vous le dis il faut que vous juriez de ne dire à personne ce secret.

_ Je marche, fit Sakura.

_ M… moi aussi Naruto-kun, murmura la douce Hinata.

_ Tout s'achète en ce bas monde, fit remarquer Ino. Il faut que tu nous offres quelque chose d'alléchant. Des potins sur Sasuke.

_ Mais il va me tuer !

_ Quand à moi j'ai besoin d'argent, répliqua la fille aux macarons.

_ Tu veux me ruiner !

_ Accouche imbécile, trancha la fleur de cerisier.

_ J'ai promis que je me travestirais pendant un mois à un ami. Il veut faire la blague à Sasuke et… Enfin j'ai perdu le pari et je ne sais absolument pas comment me dépatouiller.

Les filles se regardèrent entre elles en ayant l'air de trouver le jeune homme complètement frappé.

_ C'est une blague ? demanda Ino sceptique.

_ Tant que tu me payes assez, je suis prête à le faire.

_ Ino, décida Sakura, tu sais très bien comment y faire avec les garçons. Tu pourrais lui apprendre quelques trucs sur nous.

_ C'est faisable, décréta la blonde. Mais je demande à voir. Pendant un mois… Il faut que je sache de quoi il peut parler.

_ Ten-Ten, toi qui as des parents du côté vêtements, tout ça, tu penses pouvoir trouver des robes ou des choses qui pourraient lui aller ?

_ Avec suffisamment de fonds je peux même lui dénicher des talons hauts et une fausse poitrine, affirma cette dernière.

_ Hinata… Tu t'y connais question maintient et tout ça. S'il veut vraiment passer pour une fille il ne peut pas marcher comme d'habitude.

_ Et toi Sakura-chan ? tu vas faire quoi ?

_ Te trouver une perruque et du maquillage. Tu sais à quoi tu veux ressembler ?

_ Il faudrait que j'aie les yeux plus foncés et pas la même couleur de cheveux.

_ On a combien de temps ? demanda Ino, excités par cette mission inhabituelle.

_ Jusqu'à a fin de la semaine, leur annonça Naruto. Au moins pour le déguisement, le reste je peux apprendre après, mais j'ai peur que vous ne soyez pas là pendant l'été.

Les filles eurent un regard machiavélique. Laquelle d'entre elle n'avait pas rêvé de travestir un garçon et de le transformer en poupée Barbie géante. Elles observèrent le jeune homme avec grand intérêt. Les vacances d'été s'annonçaient très drôles et riches en rebondissements. Enfin quelque chose qui allait se dérouler dans leur ville tranquille !

Naruto déglutit.

Le compte à rebours était lancé.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, cela vous a plu? Normalement, la suite la semaine prochaine!<em>

_**Petite note à l'attention du lecteur**: Je ne sais pas si vous qui suivez cette fiction écrivez vous-même ou vous êtes seulement inscrit pour pouvoir poster des commentaires. Quoi qu'il en soit j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur le fait que nous écrivons ici par pur plaisir et bénévolat. alors prendre quelques minutes après votre lecture pour remercier l'écrivain, est une gentillesse que nous n'oublions pas et nous donne envie de continuer. Alors je vous en conjure, soyez courageux! Stimulez nous, encouragez nous, permettez nous de nous améliorer par vos critiques, c'est bien là la seule récompense que nous avons de votre part pour quelques paragraphes. Il va donc aussi de soi, qu'un petit effort de votre part (eh oui encore un) concernant la syntaxe de vos phrases et la longueur de vos mots. Ne laissez pas se perdre la langue de Molière au profit de tous ces mots tronqués, vous perdrez bien plus de temps par la suite pour écrire en bon français lorsque vous y serez obligés. Mais du fond du cœur, merci à ceux qui font déjà ces efforts, c'est grâce à eux que je peux vraiment savoir que mon désir de communication moitié littéraire, moitié manguesque, totalement imaginative est bien parvenue à quelques internautes._

_Et pour les courageux qui ont lu ma supplique, un petit extrait de la suite de l'histoire. hangements de poins de vue, nous entrons dans la peau de nouveaux personnages qui nous communiquent eux aussi leurs soucis, leur vie:_

_"Elle sentait ses mains qu'il infiltrait sous ses vêtements normaux. Il essayait de dégrafer tranquillement son soutien gorge. Et la prise qu'il avait sur elle l'étouffait peu à peu. Son regard s'ourla de noir alors qu'elle perdait connaissance peu à peu et des papillons lumineux dans un damier mouvant multicolore explosaient dans sa vision."_

_et un autre petit extrait pour vous:_

_"Il lui fit mal._

_Il l'effraya ._

_Elle s'enfuit._

_Elle ne se retourna pas._

_Et ils étaient là à se courir après, elle ayant mal reboutonné sa chemise, et lui s'excusant en lui courant après. Et il se déplaçait plus vite qu'elle. Il attrapa sa main._

_Elle pleurait."_

_Alors reviews?_


	3. Rencontres

**Sakura s'approcha d'un pas incertain de la boutique de cosplay.** C'était sûr qu'avec ses cheveux elle allait se faire allumer direct par tous les otaku qui fréquentaient ce magasins. Enfin, que ne fallait-il pas faire pour aider ce pauvre Naruto. Elle se doutait que cette histoire de pari n'était là que pour en cacher une autre bien plus alléchante.

A son plus grand désespoir, la porte d'entrée était munie d'une clochette. Celle-ci émit un son aigu très perçant qui fit retourner quelques clients. L'adolescente déglutit. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire pour Naruto !

Elle fit quelques pas et se mit à étudier les vitrines du magasin. Là des figurines de différentes tailles prenaient place. Certaines plus ou moins déshabillées. Elle se mit à rougir devant les images crues et les poses des personnages de plastique. Se détournant, elle décida de se diriger vers un autre rayon. Là il n'y avait que des CDs. Elle en piocha quelques uns au hasard. Le nom ne lui disait rien, certains étaient en coréen ou dans d'autres langues encore. D'autres compilaient des musiques de jeux vidéo. Très franchement quel intérêt ? C'était stupide.

Vers le fond du magasin, quelques déguisements étaient pendus en hauteur à des cintres. Elle se demandait bien comment se mettaient certains. Par curiosité elle jeta un coup d'œil aux différents posters proposés. Certains, tout comme les figurines étaient osés et lui mirent le rouge aux joues. Elle n'était pas fascinée par ces images, et une sorte de pudeur lui faisait détourner les yeux.

_ Vous cherchez quelque chose ? lui demanda quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle sursauta au son de cette voix qu'elle entendait derrière elle. C'était un jeune homme mince d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux d'un rouge éclatant et les yeux couleur ambre. Il avait un visage de porcelaine, presque délicat. Il ne souriait pas et avait un air lassé de tout. Etrange. Elle le trouva très beau et se surprit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_ N… non, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est gentil mais je…

_ Oh, pas de problème alors. Au fait je m'appelle Sasori, et toi ?

_ Sakura.

_ C'est un joli nom, constata-t-il simplement.

_ Merci.

_ Je trouve que ça va avec tes cheveux.

_ Merci, répéta-t-elle d'un ton plus pincé, agacée d'une part par l'énième remarque sur ses cheveux, mais aussi parce qu'elle souhaitait qu'il la laisse seule.

_ Oh, fit-il un peu déçu. Je vois que je te dérange, désolé alors.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit-elle poliment.

Il la laissa à ses recherches. Elle en avait presque oublié les demandes de Naruto en matière de perruque. Il voulait des cheveux plus clairs que blonds ? Cela allait être difficile. Enfin, il n'y avait pas tant de teintes naturelles plus claires. Elle était en train de fouiller parmi les déguisements pour trouver son bonheur lorsque quelqu'un lui mit la main aux fesses.

_ Alors, demandait l'inconnu, t'es une écolière qui cherche l'aventure, heeiin ? Si tu veux je peux te donner un joli uniforme sexy.

_ Lâchez moi, fit-elle en commençant à se débattre.

L'inconnu était large, et certainement en surpoids. Il avait un embonpoint qu'il usait à bon escient pour l'écraser contre un mur. Elle sentait ses mains qu'il infiltrait sous ses vêtements. Il essayait de dégrafer tranquillement son soutien gorge. Et la prise qu'il avait sur elle l'étouffait peu à peu. Son regard s'ourla de noir alors qu'elle perdait connaissance peu à peu et des papillons lumineux dans un damier mouvant multicolore explosaient dans sa vision. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse.

_ Eh toi, grogna une voix derrière eux. Qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire à cette fille ?

Le gros fut tiré en arrière alors que le dénommé Sasori qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer flanquait un gros coup dans la figure de son agresseur, alertant les vendeurs qui vinrent relever la jeune femme et stopper la rixe.

_ Sakura, tu vas bien ? demanda le roux sur un ton angoissé.

_ Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Elle retenait des larmes sur le bord de ses paupières, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, tandis que le pervers se faisait jeter à la rue par les vendeurs. Doucement, le jeune homme l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise alors qu'elle sentait des bouffées de chaleur la faire transpirer. Elle avait quasiment perdu connaissance et venait de se faire agresser par un pervers maniaque.

_ Je peux te laisser là ? demanda doucement le jeune homme.

Et sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle s'agrippa à lui et serra son bras très fort contre elle. Ce garçon avait été si gentil avec elle alors qu'elle l'avait rembarré assez méchamment. Et en silence, elle sanglota contre sa veste en cuir.

Il poussa un étrange grognement avant de se défaire de son habit et de lui mettre autour de ses épaules. Le lourd manteau sentait bon, il portait l'odeur de ce mystérieux jeune homme. Et alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer pour de bon, il la serra contre elle en murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Même quand elle cessa de pleurer elle sentait encore son étreinte chaude contre elle. Il avait la peau douce. Un fin duvet poussait sur ses joues. Leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Le vert reflet de ses yeux se reflétait dans ses prunelles ambre. Doucement, il les ferma et l'embrassa.

Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle la jeune femme avait réagi avec brutalité, frappant de son poing la joue de sib vis à vis. Il recula sous l'impact. Un furieux regard de jade le fixait et le jugeait. Elle était en position de faiblesse et il en avait profité. Alors qu'à peine quelques instants auparavant, elle l'avait non seulement rembarrée, mais s'était faite agresser. Que croyait-il ? Quel pauvre idiot il pouvait être parfois.

Elle était l'une des rares filles qui ne l'aient jamais attiré. Elle avait un physique particulier, et c'était cela qu'il aimait. Avant, il avait courtisé la belle Konan aux cheveux océan. Et s'était mordu les doigts pour avoir touché à la sulfureuse Karin. Oui, Akasuna no Sasori se sentait attiré par cette lycéenne fragile. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire et ils s'étaient embrassés. Tout cela l'avait convaincu que cette fille était peut-être celle qu'il cherchait. Et il ne tenait pas à la laisser s'échapper.

Mais face à cette furie, c'était impossible. D'un geste ferme, presque violent, elle lui remit son manteau sur les épaules et sécha ses larmes. Puis elle se retourna vers une armoire qui exposait des perruques et demanda à l'un des vendeurs de lui donner celle d'un blond argenté, presque blanc. Cela devrait aller pour Naruto. Et si cela n'allait pas, il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

_ J'espère ne plus avoir à croiser votre chemin, lui dit-elle avec rage avant de claquer la porte.

Il ne restait de la jeune fille qu'un souvenir dans l'esprit du jeune homme, une marque cuisante sur sa joue et dans son cœur, les échos de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée encore tremblante. Mais aussi la chaleur de son étreinte et une fugace odeur de fleurs de cerisier sur le cuir.

Il était vraiment un idiot.

Et il fallait vraiment qu'il retrouve cette fille.

**La main de Neji se glissa sur celle de Ten-Ten.** Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils dans la chambre du jeune homme ? Elle l'ignorait. C'était lui qui avait demandé à sortir avec elle, et leur relation durait depuis quelques mois déjà. Elle savait que l'oncle de celui-ci ne l'appréciait guère. Après tout elle n'était qu'une enfant trouvée recueillie chez un couple gentil mais désargenté.

Mais l'instant n'était pas à des pensées nostalgiques. Aujourd'hui, elle pressentait que Neji et elle allaient passer le pas. Il n'y avait personne chez lui, ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

Tout avait commencé par des baisers de plus en plus passionnés et leurs corps qui devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Il l'allongea sur le dessus du lit et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il savait quelle ne portait pas de maillot sous sa chemise. A chaque bouton dégrafé, ses lèvres prenaient possession d'encore plus de chair dénudée. Bientôt, toute la chemise était ouverte, et il ne se lassait pas de titiller son nombril et son ventre de baisers mutins.

_ Neji… gémit-elle, c'est peut-être trop tôt.

Elle sentait plaisir et chaleur dans les étreintes. Et pourtant elle avait l'impression de perdre son libre arbitre dans l'affaire. Il y avait parfois des moments avec Neji, où elle avait l'impression de se retrouver aux prises avec un inconnu qui ne se connaissait aucune limites. Il était certes le génie de son clan, mais n'avait pu acquérir aucun droit sur celui-ci. Et elle se demandait s'il ne s'en octroyait pas avec elle. Comme une compensation.

Après tout, n'avait-elle pour l'intéresser ? Elle ne se trouvait ni particulièrement belle ou intelligente, n'avait rien qui puisse attirer quiconque, pas de passions, rien. Alors comment une enfant trouvée, une enfant rien pouvait-elle à ce point se faire aimer de l'un des garçons les plus populaires et des plus prisés de tout le lycée ?

A quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, il plongea son regard laiteux dans celui chocolat de sa petite amie. Il eut des gestes doux en caressant son visage, dénouant ses cheveux, embrassant ses lèvres pleines. Puis une frénésie le reprit lorsqu'il se jeta sur la poitrine ronde de la jeune fille.

Il lui fit mal.

Il l'effraya .

Elle s'enfuit.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

Et ils étaient là à se courir après, elle ayant mal reboutonné sa chemise, et lui s'excusant en lui courant après. Et il se déplaçait plus vite qu'elle. Il attrapa sa main.

Elle pleurait.

_ Je ne te connais plus Neji. Je ne sais pas si tu es le même garçon qu'il y a quelques mois.

_ Je suis désolé, lui dit-il. Peut-être était-il sincère. Comme les autres fois où elle avait eu tors de croire en lui… Non, elle devait résister.

_ Moi aussi, je suis désolée, asséna-t-elle d'un ton coupant.

Et elle le gifla.

_ N'essayes pas de revenir, cria-t-elle. Je ne veux plus te voir.

_ Mais Ten-Ten, attends ! Je peux encore m'améliorer !

_ Tu dis ça à chaque fois que tu me fais peur ! Mais c'en est trop. Si tu ne peux pas te contrôler, eh bien ne viens pas me voir avec tes mots d'amour ! Tout est fini entre nous.

Il ne tenta pas de la suivre lorsqu'elle détala de nouveau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait aussi peur. Pas la première fois qu'elle savait qu'il lui forçait la main. Il était temps de prendre une décision définitive pour eux.

Plus loin, une affiche mal collée se décrocha à cause du vent. Elle la ramassa. Une offre de travail avec un numéro de téléphone. Elle décida de la garder. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour se faire un peu d'argent en plus.

Rentrée à la maison, elle posa l'annonce sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas trop regardé quel travail c'était, mais tant pis. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle devait s'occuper de ce que Naruto lui avait demandé.

_ Chérie ? Où vas-tu ? lui demanda sa mère adoptive.

_ Dans la réserve ! Je vais voir si je ne peux pas récupérer quelques affaires avant que tu n'ailles les revendre à un soldeur.

La réserve sentait un peu le renfermé. La lampe pendait au bout d'un fil de fer qui se balançait au gré d'un courant d'air qu'elle ne sentait pas. Le balancement de l'ampoule formait des halos lumineux autours des boites en carton.

Fouillant un peu partout, elle prit divers habits d'une taille qu'elle estimait être celle de Naruto. Des jeans, des jupes, des maillots, même de quoi faire un soutien gorge convenable. Il aurait les hanches un peu étroites pour une fille, mais avec un foulard ou un manteau ample, cela devrait se voir assez peu.

Elle remonta jusque dans sa chambre empaqueter les diverses affaires. Elles n'étaient plus à la mode, alors ses parents n'avaient plus d'intérêt à les vendre. Mais ils étaient en assez bon état pour soit les donner à une œuvre, soit les revendre à un soldeur pour moitié prix voire moins. Elle remplit un grand sac de sport avec les affaires qu'elle avait prélevées. Il faudrait peut-être acheter quelques accessoires aussi. Pourquoi les acheter, se dit-elle après coût. Elle retourna dans la réserve et dénicha des boucles d'oreilles, certaines clipsables, colliers et bracelets. Tout était en place, il ne restait plus qu'à les amener.

Le papier resté sur son bureau se rappela à son bon souvenir. La personne qui l'avait faite devait avoir un certain sens du goût. On y voyait une statue d'homme dans une position assez particulière. Entre la marche naturelle et celle que prenaient les discoboles grecs sur les statues antiques. Autour on trouvait quelques animaux dont des oiseaux très réalistes.

**Recherche jeune fille**

**Pour travailler comme modèle**

**Et différents menus travaux,**

**Horaires selon arrangements.**

**Vous êtes intéressée par cette annonce ?**

**Vous souhaiteriez travailler dans le monde de l'art**

**Contacter la galerie Iwa**

**Ou appelez au numéro ci-joint.**

On avait découpé diverses bandelettes de papier comme des franges. Il fallait les détacher et garder le numéro. Elle avait récupéré toute l'affiche dans sa précipitation. Prestement, elle saisit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro.

La tonalité résonna plusieurs fois. A chaque nouveau grésillement sonore, elle sentait la boule d'angoisse dans son ventre grandir un peu plus. Et si elle s'était trompée de numéro ? Et s'ils avaient déjà trouvé quelqu'un ? Et s'ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout ? Et s'ils ne voulaient pas d'une lycéenne ? Et si…

_ Moshi moshi, fit une voix masculine dans l'appareil.

_ Ah ! Moshi moshi, j'appelle pour l'annonce que vous avez laissée dans le quartier de Kumo.

_ Vous êtes majeure ?

_ Non. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça gênerait…

_ Ah non, ça peut juste faire de la paperasserie en plus, rien de bien méchant. Vous vous appelez…

_ Ten-Ten.

_ Je suppose que vous es lycéenne, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, c'est ça.

_ Bon, donc vous êtes libre après les cours en semaine, je suppose ? Je ne sais pas trop à quelle heure vous finissez vos cours… 15 H 30, 16 h 30 ?

_ Euh 15 H 30.

_ Ecoutez, j'ai déjà eu des gens qui ont répondu à mon annonce, mais nous ne nous sommes pas entendu, alors avant tout, je vous propose que l'on se retrouve demain près de votre lycée. Il y a un café ou quelque chose du genre pas loin ?

_ Je crois qu'il y a l'enseigne qui vend des ramens pas loin, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon lieu de rendez-vous, c'est toujours très bruyant et on n'a pas de places assises.

_ Nous pouvons toujours nous y retrouver, non ?

_ Oui, je suppose.

_ Très bien, alors à demain Ten-Ten.

_ Oui, à demain…

Et il raccrocha. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom ! En tout cas elle espérait que ce pourrait être un répit pour échapper à Neji. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à affronter ses paroles ou l'affronter lui pour l'instant.

**Le réveil sonna. Le matin s'annonçait aussi bien qu'un autre. Ino se retourna dans ses draps.** Ce jour là, elle n'avait rêvé ni de Sasuke ni de Sai. Etrange. Généralement il n'y avait que ces deux garçons pour peupler ses nuits. Mais il y avait bien eu quelqu'un. Elle ignorait qui, mais il était là. Pas simplement un ténébreux inaccessible, mais réellement quelqu'un qui était là pour elle. Avec qui elle partageait ses passions et ses pensées intimes.

Cela faisait une boule étrange au niveau du cœur.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Puis elle la referma à clef. Là, elle se laissa aller sur le rideau d'eau chaude tout en lavant ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle se savait belle, et à cause de cela elle avait tenté d'atteindre l'homme idéal, l'homme impossible. Parfois elle se sentait particulièrement stupide.

Elle était sortie un temps avec Sai. Mais il était trop silencieux. Il ne faisait pas assez attention à ses propres sentiments. Il ne comprenait pas déjà ceux qu'il éprouvait. Alors ceux d'une autre… Tant pis. Elle avait donné sa fleur à quelqu'un qui ne la méritait peut-être pas, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. De toute façon il lui arrivait encore de rêver de lui.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, toute la salle de bain s'était couverte de buée. Aurait-elle été amoureuse ou encore dans ses rêveries d'antan, elle aurait couvert la moindre parcelle de cœurs faits avec un doigt mouillé. Mais à présent à quoi bon ? Il fallait passer à autre chose.

Peut-être que c'était ainsi que l'on devenait adulte.

Revenue dans sa chambre, elle noua la serviette qui couvrait son corps autour de ses longs cheveux pour les éponger, se sentant l'âme d'une reine égyptienne. Enfilant son uniforme comme elle le faisait jour après jour, elle hésita sur les chaussures à mettre. Elle opta pour les vernies qui brillaient un peu au soleil. Une fois habillée, elle brossa ses cheveux. Si elle les laissait ainsi ils allaient boucler, et elle n'aimait pas cela du tout.

On lui avait fait remarquer que de nouer sa frange derrière sa tête avec une couette lui donnait l'air d'une gamine. Alors par défi elle avait continué, mais en gardant l'autre moitié devant les yeux en une mèche torsadée. Etrangement la mode avait parcouru toute l'école. Un peu de gloss, du khôl gis pour faire ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, un peu de rouge aux joues et elle était parfaite.

Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas tant l'apparence physique que la confiance qui émergeait de la personne qui attirait les regards.

Après un petit déjeuner léger, elle sortit dehors. De son sac, elle sortit une paire d'écouteurs qu'elle entreprit de démêler avant d'estomper le bruit ambiant avec quelques notes de classique. Elle aimait ce genre de musique, elle n'y pouvait rien. D'autre préféraient le R&B, d'autres le rock, d'autre le rap, elle préférait le classique.

D'autant plus que toutes ces musiques dérivaient de la même source. D'abord le Rythm' & Blues noir américain qui été détesté par l'élite blanche, si bien qu'un type à la radio en faisait passer en appelant cela du Rock. Ensuite les blancs avaient repris le style à leur compte pour en faire un nouveau genre. Mais si l'on regarde de plus près, les initiales du Rythm' & Blues donnent le nom d'un autre type de musique. Après il suffit de changer quelques accords, rythmes, effets, et on obtient un nouveau type de musique. Toute dérive de tout. Ino se cantonnait au classique, au moins, on savait à quoi s'en tenir avec ce style musical.

Elle ne vit pas le vélo qui lui fonçait dessus. Elle ne l'entendit pas. Et le cycliste freina juste à temps pour ne pas tamponner la demoiselle. Mais s'étala tout de même sur la chaussée.

Ino sursauta en revenant à la réalité au moment où le jeune homme chut. C'était un garçon e constitution assez fine, qui avait d'étranges cheveux verts et des prunelles jaunes. Sa peau était très blanche, comme de la neige, et pâle comme si elle était couverte de maquillage blanc.

_ Oh mon dieu je suis désolée, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

_ Je ne crois pas, gémit le garçon, mon bras me fait atrocement mal.

Ino jeta un coup d'œil et s'aperçut qu'il était put être cassé. Cela pouvait être grave, et l'inconnu pouvait peut-être avoir d'autres blessures plus graves.

_ Je vais appeler les secours.

Elle composa le numéro sur son téléphone portable et demanda à ce qu'une ambulance vienne chercher le blessé. Puis elle revint vers lui et l'installa dans la position latérale de sécurité comme elle avait vu faire en cours de secourisme l'année précédente.

_ Je vais déplacer votre vélo jusque sur le côté, comme ça on ne gênera pas.

Quelques passants arrivèrent sur le lieu et observaient la scène comme s'ils étaient un spectacle.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle encore.

_ Non, c'est moi, je dois vous mettre en retard pour votre école.

_ Votre vie est plus importante que cela.

_ Merci, vous êtes gentille de rester avec moi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais aller bien.

_ Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que vous avez, je préfère rester. Si vous avez une commotion cérébrale ou quelque chose du genre il faut que je le sache, en tout cas je dois empêcher le fait que vous vous endormiez. Vous vous appelez comment ?

_ Zetsu.

_ Moi c'est Ino.

_ Vous êtes lycéenne ?

_ Oui, et vous ? Je ne vous avait jamais vu dans le coin.

_ C'est parce que je suis à la faculté. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai un peu de temps libre alors je viens visiter la ville.

_ Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir par ici, lui dit-elle.

_ Avec cet uniforme, vous êtes cheerleader, c'est bien ça ?

_ Vous devinez beaucoup de choses, Zetsu-san.

_ Pas la peine d'être si formelle. Je propose qu'on se tutoie, Ino. Si vous voul… Si tu veux bien…

L'ambulance arriva sur ses entrefaites, déplaçant le jeune homme sur une civetière. Elle n'eut pas le temps de leur dire que le vélo était à lui. En dépit de cause, elle décida de l'emprunter. Elle le rendrait plus tard à son propriétaire en allant le voir à l'hôpital.

Mais si elle avait raté la séance matinale d'entrainement avec l'équipe, au moins n'était-elle pas arrivée en retard pour les cours. Elle arriva pile au même moment que Sakura, elle aussi juchée sur un vélo.

_ Hé, grand front ! l'interpella-t-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ino la truie, rétorqua avec amusement son amie d'enfance.

Ces surnoms qu'elles utilisaient pour se blesser les faisaient rire maintenant. Ino était fière que son prénom et son nom de famille veuillent signifier sanglier de la montagne. Et avec sa nouvelle coupe, Sakura se fichait éperdument qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait un front trop grand.

_ Tu pourrais me prêter ton antivol de secours ?

_ Depuis quand tu utilises un vélo, je croyais que ça te faisait mal aux fesses et que cela risquait d'abimer leur perfection ?

_ Parce que le propriétaire du vélo s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital en essayant de ne pas me renverser avec. Bref, me voilà avec un vélo à lui rendre.

_ Ho ho, ais-je bien entendu que tu as fait une rencontre ce matin ?

_ Pas touche grand front, c'est chasse gardée !

_ Pas d'inquiétude Ino, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je voulais être.

_ Toujours en train d'espérer un signe de Sasuke-kun ?

_ Il est trop trop beau ! Comme toujours… soupira la jeune fille.

_ J'espère passer au dessus de ce genre de choses.

Elles continuèrent à parler de garçons et d'autres choses. Arrivées près de leurs classes respectives, elles se préparèrent à se séparer. Ino pour la classe B et Sakura pour la A. En passant devant la porte où se dirigeait son amie, Ino aperçut ses deux égéries en pleine conversation : Sai et Sasuke. Et bien ce matin là elle ne se précipita pas sur eux pour avoir des potins. Elle ne les regarda même pas.

_ Cette rencontre t'a marqué, on dirait, remarqua Sakura, tu n'as même pas jeté un coup d'œil à tes deux amoureux. Enfin, je dois dire qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup physiquement, alors je comprends ce qui a pu t'attirer.

_ Tu sais Sakura, je crois que je viens de comprendre que l'amour ne joue pas simplement sur le physique. Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve qui m'a fait comprendre que ces deux gars ont l'air parfait mais ne le sont pas. Sasuke m'a toujours méprisée, et Sai se souciait peu de ce que j'aimais. Je crois qu'un garçon doit être aimé et doit aimer ce qui est à l'intérieur des gens. Pas l'inverse.

_ Mon dieu qui êtes vous ! Qu'avez-vous fait de Yamanaka Ino ? fit semblant de s'affoler Sakura.

Dans le couloir, Ino rencontra Temari. Elle aussi faisait partie des cheerleaders, elle en était même le chef. Et elle mit la blonde en garde. Si elle ratait encore un autre entrainement, elle pouvait dire adieu à son uniforme. Message reçu.

Dans la classe, Ten-Ten était seule à sa table tandis que Neji discutait avec son meilleur ami Lee. De temps en temps il jetait un coup d'œil mi courroucé, mi suppliant sur la jeune femme aux macarons, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa conversation.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

_ On a rompu.

_ Ah bon ? Mais je pensais que c'était l'amour fou entre toi et lui, s'étonna la blonde.

_ Il a voulu qu'on le fasse. Mais c'est allé trop vite. J'ai paniqué et je me suis enfuie. J'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il veuille discuter avec Lee ce matin précisément ?

_ T'as pas de chance ma pauvre.

_ Ouais, c'est toi qui le dis. Au fait j'ai mis toutes les affaires que j'ai prévues pour notre travesti dans mon sac de sport.

_ Mais il est énorme ce sac !

_ Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai plus d'épaule ce matin. J'aurais pu déprimer dans une position plus confortable sinon.

_ Rien de nouveau qui puisse arranger cette journée ? Si tu veux j'ai quelques nouvelles intéressantes.

_ Radio potins toujours à votre écoute, sourit la brune sans son entrain habituel.

_ Tu sais que ce matin j'ai envoyé un type à l'hôpital ?

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

_ Il a failli me renverser à vélo. D'ailleurs les ambulanciers l'ont oublié sa bicyclette, je devrais lui rendre. Sinon, t'as toujours pas de boulot ? Parce que dans le cas contraire tu pourras toujours taxer Naruto encore plus.

_ J'ai répondu à une annonce, mais je ne sais pas si je vais être prise.

Le début des cours interrompit leur conversation. Et la matinée fut assez chargée par ses notes et ses révisions pour qu'elles n'aient pas le temps de discuter de cela avant la pause de midi. Ce jour là, comme la veille, elles se retrouvèrent avec Naruto à la même table. Celui-ci dut d'ailleurs payer au prix fort les vêtements proposés par Ten-Ten. Sakura lui fournit également la perruque.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'école, Ino était en peine discussion avec Ten-Ten. Sakura l'aida à décrocher le vélo qu'elle avait « emprunté » pour la journée et la brune et la blonde partirent dans la même direction. Lorsque Ten-Ten arriva au niveau de la boutique de ramens, elle s'arrêta.

_ J'ai peut-être rendez-vous avec mon futur employeur ici, murmura-t-elle.

_ C'est chouette ça ! fit Ino.

_ Le problème c'est que je flippe à mort !

_ Je peux venir avec toi, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi.

_ Mais tu ne dois pas t'occuper de la boutique de fleurs ?

_ Pas si je peux m'y rendre à vélo ! De toute façon je voulais rendre visite à son propriétaire à l'hôpital.

_ Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire fit une voix derrière eux.

Accoudé à une table et le bras dans le plâtre, Zetsu fit un signe de la main aux deux filles. A côté de lui, un jeune homme blond à l'attitude nonchalante sirotait un jus de fruit coloré. Il n'avait aucun vêtement de marque, un bête T-shirt aux couleurs tirant sur le gris, un jean noir et des baskets anti logo. Ten-Ten remarqua avec amusement que les deux blonds se ressemblaient un peu, mais c'était surtout dû à la similitude de leur coupe de cheveux. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre bras, fit Ino. Cela ne va pas être pratique pour conduire maintenant.

_ Ah mais j'ai un chauffeur avec moi, n'est-ce pas Deidara ?

_ C'est surtout que j'avais rendez-vous ici avec une lycéenne.

_ Espèce de pédophile, souffla le garçon aux cheveux verts.

_ Vous attendez quelqu'un ? demanda Ino qui désigna son amie, elle aussi.

Ten-Ten extirpa de son sac l'annonce un peu froissée à laquelle elle essaya de redonner une forme acceptable.

_ Vous êtes le type que j'ai eu au téléphone hier soir ? demanda Ten-Ten.

_ Si vous êtes Ten-Ten c'est bien possible. Oui, je reconnais une des affiches que j'ai collées dans le coin. On y va ?

_ Je vous laisse, fit Ino, je vais être en retard.

Elle fit un signe aux deux garçons puis la bise à sa camarade avant de partir à fond de train pour rentrer chez elle. Avec toute cette histoire, elle allait être en retard.


	4. Au boulot!

_Salut à tous mes lecteurs! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Moi je n'ai pas trop produit, mais publication oblige, je vous met en ligne le chapitre suivant._

_D'abord quelques réponses à ceux qui mettent des commentaires (comme c'est gentil à eux)_

_**Shashiin**: Pas la peine de t'excuser, tu ne m'as ni parue ni sarcastique ni... l'auter truc (je viens de lire le review il y a deux secondes et je ne me souviens de rien) Pire qu'un poisson rouge! -_-'_

_**Megalomanie**: Oi, j'ai changé un peu l'histoire et les personnages qui devaient faire le background ont pris beaucoup plus d'épaisseur, ce qui n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs!_

_**Asukafox**: Ah, un nouveau (ou une nouvelle, je ne sais pas) ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à touuuus!_

* * *

><p><strong>_ Hinata ! cria le blond à travers les couloirs alors que la jeune file sortirait d'un cours de musique pris en option.<strong>

_ Na… Naruto-kun, bredouilla la brune d'une toute petite voix.

_ J'aurais besoin de te parler au sujet de…

Elle rougit de plus belle en se rappelant que le jeune homme souhaitait se travestir.

_ Mais je ne peux pas le faire chez moi, geignit-elle alors qu'il en faisait la demande.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un ami de mon père qui m'a autorisé à utiliser sa maison.

Et sans autre mot, le blond embarqua la jeune héritière des Hyuuga dans un taxi. Celle-ci envoyait frénétiquement des texto à son père et au personnel chargé de veiller sur elle. Elle avait mis de pieux mensonges. C'était plus facile à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. Les mots qu'elle rédigeait ne bafouillaient ni ne rougissaient pas eux. Si elle pouvait hésiter ou se tétaniser en écrivant, le message final était toujours complet.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui regardait le paysage. Elle savait qu'l avait beaucoup de secrets depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais les partager avec elle, c'était…

Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait toujours été attirée par ce gringalet à la langue bien pendue. Il rentrait souvent chez lui tout écorché, mais au moins il n'avait pas abandonné à la première difficulté survenue. Il lui semblait être son exact contraire, aussi extraverti qu'elle était effacée, frondeur alors qu'elle était timide, persévérant et têtu alors qu'elle fuyait par lâcheté.

C'est alors que le taxi s'arrêta brusquement devant une immense porte d'entrée.

Il y avait un interphone du côté du chauffeur, mais la caméra surveillance se tourna vers les passagers. La grille s'ouvrit, laissant le transport s'avancer sur une allée de graviers bien entretenue. Les petits cailloux crissaient sous les roues de l'automobile, qui avançait lentement. Cela ajoutait une sorte de fascination et de respect au paysage. Il les écrasait de toute sa taille et sa majesté.

Hinata vivait dans ce genre d'endroits, mais sa maison de famille était faite pour accueillir les serviteurs aussi biens que les maîtres. C'était un lieu plein de vie, alors qu'un silence régnait en ces lieux. Un majordome en livrée noire paya gracieusement le trajet, alors que les deux adolescents sortaient de la voiture.

Naruto portait l'énorme sac contenant les pièces de son déguisement et vacillait derrière la frêle Hinata. Celle-ci se retenait de rire. Le jeune homme avait radouci l'ambiance, mais le lieu ne se prêtait visiblement pas au rire. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

_ Naruto, mon garçon, l'accueillit Jiraya.

Hinata leva les yeux surpris, sur l'homme qui venait de parler. Il avait une crinière de cheveux blancs, un sourire ravageur et deux lignes de maquillage rouge sur le côté du visage. Non. Impossible ! Jiraya ! Elle le connaissait bien, puisqu'il était le gérant d'un des plus grands complexes hôteliers. Complexe que Hiashi Hyuuga aurait bien aimé posséder pour son propre compte. Il paraissait que les deux hommes voulaient faire affaire.

Mais quel était le rôle de Naruto dans tout cela ?

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de cet homme ! C'était inconcevable !

Les yeux bruns du vieil homme plein de vigueur prirent une tinte coquine en reluquant Hinata. Avant de comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

_ Mon garçon, ne me dis pas que tu as osé embarquer l'héritière de l'entreprise Hyuuga dans cette histoire ! Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? Tu es en train de tout faire capoter ma parole.

_ Mais c'est une fille, Jiraya-dono… (Il préféra utiliser une expression de respect face à l'enragé)

_ Et alors ? Je le vois bien, elle a une silhouette tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin. Des jambes fines et des formes là où il faut…

Hinata rougit et déglutit nerveusement. Ce vieil homme était presque en train de baver en évoquant les courbes féminines de son corps.

_ Oui mais comme je dois être une fille pour... Enfin je m'étais dit qu'avec quelqu'un allié dans la salle pour mieux faire passer le mensonge… Enfin vous voyez quoi…

A chaque nouvelle proposition, Naruto semblait s'écraser devant la fureur grandissante du vieil homme.

Mais le cerveau d'Hinata carburait à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas une histoire de pari perdu pour qu'il se travestisse ? Non, c'était bien trop gros, avec de si petits moyens comme ceux de Naruto, il fallait que l'histoire dans laquelle il s'embarquait soit bien plus importante. Et si Jiraya-san voulait faire une association non pas avec sa famille, mais avec le clan Uchiha ? Mais alors il faudrait une héritière et non pas un…

L'affaire était tout simplement trop grosse pour être gobée. Et pourtant…

_ Naruto-Kun ?

_ Hum, Hinata ? sursauta le jeune surpris dans son combat mental avec Jiraya. Fichu vieux ! Il refusait de baisser le regard ou de cligner des yeux.

_ Est-ce que vous faites ça pour Sasuke-san ? Je sais que c'est votre meilleur ami, alors…

_ Encore mieux ! s'écria Jiraya. Tu me mets encore plus dans le pétrin !

_ Sasuke n'est au courant de rien, je ne lui ai rien dit.

_ Oui, mais maintenant que cette fille sait, elle va tout révéler.

_ Bien sûr que non, rétorqua le blond, je lui fais entièrement confiance.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'elle ne va pas parler ?

_ Je… Je ne dirai rien, m… monsieur, fit Hinata encore plus mal à l'aise.

_ Elle est là pour m'aider à perfectionner mon rôle pour la soirée !

_ Malheureux, tu en as encore trop dit, se désola Jiraya.

_ Ce n'était pas nécessaire, j'avais déjà compris toute l'implication. Ma sœur n'étant plus libre, il y avait donc un héritier Uchiha à « pourvoir ». Au lieu de vouloir m'utiliser moi, vous voulez leur faire passer des vessies pour des lanternes.

La jeune fille avait parlé avec une franchise et une assurance que le jeune homme ne lui connaissait pas. Il y avait dans ces yeux une lueur de réflexion et de calcul qui l'effraya un peu. Si elle était capable de deviner les intentions de Jiraya et de Naruto, que ne pouvait-elle faire par elle-même, en bénéficiant de l'appui de son père.

_ Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, Naruto. Mon père ignore à quel point je suis pleine de ressources. Et même pour ton entreprise je vais t'aider. Tu n'auras pas besoin d'Ino, je peux te donner toutes les ficelles pour paraître une héritière parfaite, après tout, c'est le rôle que je joue tous les jours. Quant à vous, fit elle en se tournant vers le maître des lieux, vous n'aurez aucun intérêt à révéler à mon père ma vraie nature. Au contraire, c'est de ne pas la révéler qui pourrait vous aider par la suite. Parce que dans le cas contraire, je vous promets de vous faire mal, très mal. Il y a des défaites dont on ne se remet pas.

_ est-ce une menace jeune fille ?

_ Jus… juste un av…. vertissement, fit-elle en reprenant son rôle de jeune file simple et effrayée par la dure réalité mercantile de l'existence humaine.

Et Naruto entraîna la jeune héritière dans le manoir de Jiraya pour aller essayer sa nouvelle tenue.

Bientôt, il quitterait lui aussi une peau pour en enfiler une autre. Cesserait d'être un homme pour devenir une femme. Et faire tomber le ténébreux Sasuke de son piédestal.

**Ils avaient déposé le dénommé Zetsu et son vélo à un appartement.** Après s'être assuré que son ami saurait rentrer tout seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, Deidara revint dans la voiture. La jeune fille aux macarons attendait sagement, de l'espoir au fond des yeux. Mais aussi une sorte de tristesse mélancolique.

Elle était plutôt jolie, jugeait-il.

_ Allez princesse, on y va, fit-il en faisant démarrer son énorme véhicule.

Il eut une exclamation de satisfaction lorsque le moteur ronronna tranquillement.

_ J'ai oublié de me présenter, s'exclama-t-il soudain en s'apercevant de sa méprise, je m'appelle Deidara.

_ Enchantée, répondit Ten-Ten.

_ Non, non, non, pas de formules rituelles ou de politesses inutiles avec moi, mmh.

_ D'accord. Où allons-nous ?

_ A mon atelier.

_ Je pensais que vous faisiez simplement des études, vu votre âge. Vous ne semblez pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi.

_ Mais j'ai déjà ma majorité, tu sais.

_ En quoi consiste mon travail ?

_ Principalement à nettoyer mon atelier, j'y mets un tel bazar, c'en devient invivable mmh.

_ Mais je croyais que je devais servir de modèle, un truc du genre.

_ Je doute que tu aies envie de faire ça. Et je ne cherche pas à m'attirer des ennuis. Parce que généralement on me demande de faire des nus.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive de travers. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à ce genre de détails.

_ Hé, je veux pas non plus de morts dans ma voiture ! fit-il d'un ton faussement catastrophé. Ça va, mmh ?

_ Oui, c'est juste que…

_ Mon dieu les lycéennes sont toujours aussi sensibles et fragiles, mmh.

_ C'est une manie chez vous d'ajouter toujours « mmh » à la fin de vos phrases ?

_ Quoi ? Ça te dérange ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

_ Hein ? Non, pas du tout, j'étais juste curieuse, c'est tout…

_ Désolé, je n'aime pas être critiqué, c'est tout, mmh. Bon, on est arrivé fit-il en désignant un vieux hangar. Tu veux bien m'ouvrir la porte ?

Elle sauta hors de la voiture et ouvrit le cadenas qui la refermait de la clef qu'il lui jeta. Il manœuvra un peu sur la place en terre battue devant le bâtiment pour se placer de façon à rentrer en marche arrière. En se penchant, il rouvrit la portière de la place du mort.

_ Grimpe ! Je n'aimerais pas t'écraser.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et monta agilement dans le véhicule.

Lorsqu'il arrêta le moteur, il se pencha vers la plage arrière. Là, sur une couverture, de nombreux morceaux de pierre, bois, métal et autres composants qu'elle n'identifia pas du premier regard attendaient que le sculpteur vienne les prendre et fassent d'eux un morceau de son Art.

Dehors, le sol était recouvert de poussière de roche et de sciure. L'air ambiant en était même saturé. La porte refermée, le hangar se retrouva plongé dans le noir complet. La jeune fille se raccrocha à la portière de la voiture et en fit le tour à tâtons.

_ Deidara ? Où es-tu ?

_ Deux secondes, mmh. Toujours pressés de commencer. Comme Sasori-danna, mmh.

_ Qui est Sasori ? Il travaille ici ?

_ Non, il étudie. Moi j'ai préféré me lancer directement sans filet dans l'Art absolu. J'enchaine des petits boulots à côté pour pouvoir survivre, mais sinon…

L'homme alluma les phares de sa voiture. Ten-Ten plissa les yeux pour se protéger de l'afflux de lumière. Elle voyait des grains de poussière danser dans l'air ambiant, comme tout un tas de paillettes. Elle avait un peu de mal à respirer, mais c'était acceptable.

_ J'ai des masques, si tu préfères, fit Deidara en lui tendant.

_ Merci, fit-elle distraitement.

Elle regardait le ballet fascinant que provoquaient les courants d'air et leurs respirations. Une larme s'échappa de son œil. Ce n'était pourtant rien. Juste de la lumière, de la poussière, une odeur, une ambiance. Mais ça faisait chaud au cœur. Elle prétexta qu'elle avait des débris dans l'œil et essuya perle salée d'un geste machinal.

Deidara n'était pas dupe. Mais pendant cet instant, il avait vu sur les traits de la fille une expression de femme. Quelque chose de beau et d'éphémère, comme ce qu'il aimait.

Si éphémère que lorsqu'il baissa l'interrupteur du générateur qu'il avait fait installer, le spectacle cessa. Il alla ensuite éteindre ses phares pour préserver sa batterie.

Les lampes étaient rouges et jaunes et peu lumineuses. La lycéenne eut du mal à s'habituer au manque de visibilité.

_ C'est pour les tirages photos, je mets toujours des lumières comme ça, mmh, expliqua le blond. A force je suis habitué. Si je veux plus de lumière, je préfère travailler dehors.

_ C'est chouette, ici, fit-elle en faisant en tour sur elle-même.

De nombreux établis couverts de poussière avec un bric-à-brac d'objets indéterminables dans la pénombre.

D'un geste vif, il lui tendit un balai et une pelle.

_ Voilà ton premier travail ma belle. Tu nettoie le plus que tu peux jusqu'à l'heure que tu veux. Après je te ramène chez toi, et si on est content, on recommencera un peu plus tard. Moi, je vais travailler un peu.

La fille aux macarons retroussa ses manches et s'approcha de l'établi le plus proche. Elle y trouva tout un tas d'objets et d'outils différents dont des tournevis, des marteaux, des burins, mais aussi des bouts e gravats et de papiers colorés.

Pour commencer elle dénicha quelques grands cartons et un marqueur noir. Dans l'un elle mettrait la pierre, dans un autre le bois, du papier dans le troisième, des outils seront rangés sur l'établi, au moins ça ferait de la place. Elle était totalement prise par sa tâche, et elle et l'artiste s'ignoraient superbement. Elle le voyait penché sur un tour de potier en train de fabriquer elle ne savait quoi.

Il était beau, concentré ainsi sur ce qu'il faisait. Dans la lumière rouge et jaune, ses yeux gris brillaient d'un feu froid. Elle savait que le dernier garçon qui l'avait ému de cette façon était Neji Hyuuga. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de se faire avoir une fois encore, même si l'homme était différent. La nature pouvait très bien les rapprocher. Mais tan qu'il restait éloigné d'elle, hors de sa portée, elle pouvait l'observer en silence et garder quelques beaux sentiments dans son cœur. Comme elle avait regardé la poussière dansant dans la lumière des phares.

Son portable vibra, puis sonna, les arrachant tous deux à leur contemplation. Il y ut un moment de flottement où tous deux se regardèrent. Puis elle décrocha.

_ Moshi moshi ?

_ Ten-Ten, c'est moi.

C'était Neji. Elle sentit sa main se crisper autour du téléphone portable. Ses dents se serrèrent. Deidara lui adressa un regard surpris. Avant de se retourner et de mettre une paire d'écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il n'avait pas à s'immiscer ainsi dans l'intimité des gens.

_ Ten-Ten, où es-tu? Je t'aime, je veux m'excuser encore une fois pour…

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ses mots. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre pied une fois encore. Il était tard, elle devrait rentrer Elle soupira en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Puis elle alla vers Deidara et lui toucha l'épaule. Il se dégagea de ses écouteurs en secouant la tête.

_ Tu me ramènes chez moi ?

_ Tu reviendras, mmh ?

_ Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

**La semaine de cours d'Ino se poursuivit sans grands changements.** A croire que le rêve qu'elle avait eu et la rencontre fortuite avec le dénommé Zetsu n'avaient eu que des effets passagers, le lendemain, elle sautait déjà au cou de ses deux éphèbes bruns.

Mais dans sa tête la jeune femme savait qu'elle avait quelque chose de changé en elle. Elle continuait à jouer son rôle de fille délurée et à attiser la jalousie des autres personnes. Cependant toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cet amour hypothétique. Elle ignorait tout du quand, du où, du comment, du pourquoi… Mais cela suffisait à lui redonner une lueur d'espoir.

En rentrant chez elle, elle s'aperçut que personne ne gérait la boutique et que quelques clients attendaient qu'on les serve. Gracieusement et à son habitude, elle salua les gens qui attendaient avant de satisfaire leurs désirs. Elle ignorait totalement où se trouvaient ses parents et pensait qu'ils étaient totalement irresponsables de laisser ainsi la boutique ouverte.

_ Oh, merci ma chérie de t'être occupée de tout, fit son père en arrivant brusquement derrière le comptoir.

_ Vous auriez pu me prévenir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrive. Je sais qu'on n'a aucun intérêt à nous voler des fleurs ou du matériel de jardinage, mais quand même, il y a de ces tarés par ici…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est vraiment la dernière fois.

_ Tu me l'as déjà dit, et j'ai pu constater que les paroles n'étaient pas suivies des faits.

_ Oui mais là, je suis vraiment sérieux. Quelqu'un a répondu à notre annonce. C'est un jeune homme qui va travailler à ta place à présent. Tu n'auras plus à t'en faire.

_ Tu t'es trouvé un assistant, mais c'est génial !

_ Viens mon garçon, que je te présente ma fille !

Le jeune homme pénétra depuis la porte du jardin, il portait un tablier vert et quelques plantes qui s'associaient bien à la couleur de ses cheveux. On aurait dit de l'herbe. De chaque côté de son visage, les arbustes en pots formaient comme d'immenses branches d'arbres. Et la lumière du soleil, passant derrière une des plantes fournies, projetait un ombre noire sur la moitié de son visage. Ses grands yeux aux iris couleur bouton d'or brillaient. Il lui sourit avant de vaciller.

_ Mon bras n'est pas encore guéri, rit-il, je n'ai pas encore récupéré, e n'est pas pratique pour porter ces plantes.

_ Pas de problème, tu peux toujours me demander mon aide, Zetsu, s'écria Ino avec joie.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une grande histoire d'amitié et de collaboration débuta autour des plantes, chez la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka.

**Hinata était venue tous les soirs de la semaine puis la plupart des journées de vacance pour lui donner l'air d'une fille.** Elle lui apprit à marcher gracieusement avec des talons plus ou moins haut, à se vêtir de diverses façons selon les occasions... Il restait tout de même quelques problèmes qui ne devraient pas se résoudre de sitôt. Sa silhouette et sa voix.

Suivant les conseils de celle qui avait fourni les vêtements, Hinata avait conseillé à Naruto de mettre un foulard autour de ses hanches pour essayer de combler les vides avec le pantalon, plutôt que de le resserrer avec une ceinture. En effet, ses hanches trop fines ne convenaient pas et la plupart des habits tombaient à ses pieds au bout de quelques pas.

Naruto était énervé. D'autant plus que la frêle Hinata s'été révélée inflexible et incorruptible, elle l'avait obligée à s'épiler entièrement à la cire. Fort heureusement il n'avait pas encore de barbe, mais cela ne saurait tarder vu son âge…

Hinata regarda la maison de Jiraya alors qu'elle s'éloignait à pied. Des pas sur les graviers derrière elle la firent s'arrêter.

_ Est-ce qu'il est prêt ? demanda le vieil homme.

_ Pas complètement.

_ Alors revenez demain.

_ Je ne peux pas. Et pire encore je ne veux pas. Je pensais l'aider en faisant cela. Mais je refuse de me détruire par la même occasion.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ J'ai toujours admiré Naruto-kun en silence. J'ai toujours espéré. Mais il est trop tard maintenant. J'espérais que cette mascarade nous rapprocherait, mais il n'en est rien. Il ne fait que s'éloigner de moi.

_ Vous… Vous êtes amoureuse de lui, mais…

Hinata sentit des larmes douloureuses couler le long de son visage de porcelaine. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, le soleil accrocha les marques noires de son mascara qui coulait le long de son visage pâle. Ses yeux pâles contenaient une lueur de détresse et de détermination.

_ C'est impossible, je sais, cria-t-elle comme un animal blessé. Mais je l'aime tout de même.

_ Et vous savez que vous ne pouvez l'avoir. Je sais de source sûre que l'héritière de l'entreprise Hyuuga est destinée à s'unir avec l'héritier de Madacorp.

_ Mais je ne veux pas ! sanglota Hinata.

Ses épaules tremblaient, tandis que des larmes tombaient sur le sol. Puis petit à petit elle se calma. Un goût amer de bile emplissait sa bouche. Son regard était froid, autant que les cendres de son cœur brisé.

_ Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, je refuse de le donner à un autre. Je sais quel est mon devoir, et j'épouserai Uchiha Itachi. Si Naruto veut jouer ce tour cruel à son meilleur ami, qu'il le fasse. Mais il vous faut savoir qu'il ne trouvera plus aucun soutient de mon côté. J'ai joué mon rôle, je me retire de la partie. Qu'il se débrouille seul avec les dégâts qu'il aura causés.

Elle partit sans se retourner.

Jiraya voulut la suivre du regard, mais le soleil blanc dans le ciel blessait cruellement ses yeux. Oui, sans doute que l'héritier de son vieil ami Minato allait apprendre une grande leçon. L'avenir qui était en jeu n'était pas l'entreprise familiale des Namikaze, mais la sienne. Il fallait donc qu'il réussisse. Lui n'était plus qu'un vieil homme qui écrivait des livres et jouait avec de jolies jeunes filles. Il en avait assez de toutes ces histoires d'alliance et de trahison. Mais s'il pouvait faire encore un coup fourré à cet imbécile de Madara, alors il pourrait partir en paix. De toute façon le frère cadet 'aurait jamais hérité de Madacorp. Alors si la supercherie se voyait, il n'aurait qu'à vendre ses actions au gamin blond et le laisser se débrouiller. Il avait un vrai don pour l'improvisation et pour trouver des alliés.

A condition qu'il sache les garder.

A l'intérieur il retrouva Naruto. La soirée se déroulerait dans quelques heures et il répétait encore son rôle. En le voyant ainsi, le vieil américain eut un choc. Et laissa échapper une imprécation :

_ What a sexy metamorphosis !

Naruto avait revêtu une robe bleue sans manches, et bandé sa poitrine de telle façon qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour celle d'une femme menue. De même le corset en dessous se la robe lui serrait la taille, pour accentuer la différence. Au niveau des hanches, de nombreux rubans argentés maintenaient la jupe en place et gonflaient ses hanches. Des chaussures avec des petits talons lui permettaient de se grandir un peu, sans pour autant dépasser un homme de taille moyenne. Pour cacher ses mains un peu rêches et trop carrées, il avait enfilé des gants qui allaient jusqu'au milieu de ses avants bras. Un maquillage astucieux masquait certains de ses traits et en renforçait d'autres, lui donnant l'air moins carré et plus fin, une peau mate et satinée juste ce qu'il fallait. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc, très clair qui cascadait en deux couettes de chaque côté de sa tête. Là encore des rubans argentés et bleus maintenaient la coiffure en place et masquaient les mèches blondes qui auraient pu trahir le jeune homme.

_ Je crois qu'il manque encore quelques détails, fit remarquer Jiraya.

Humectant deux doigts, il s'arrangea pour laisser échapper quelques mèches devant le visage de Naruto. Puis il saisit un crayon rouge et lui mit sur le visage les mêmes marques qu'il se faisait au coin des yeux quand il était jeune. La ressemblance entre eux deux étaient saisissantes. Ainsi Naruto pouvait très ben passer pour sa nièce. Ou sa petite fille.

_ Est-ce que c'est bien de cette façon, demanda Naruto d'une voix de fausset.

_ Aie ! La voix ne va pas du tout ! grogna le vieil homme.

_ Hinata m'a dit la même chose avant. D'ailleurs vous savez où elle est ?

_ Elle est partie pour se préparer. Chez elle, mentit Jiraya.

_ Dommage.

_ Essayes d'imiter la voix d'une fille de ta classe.

Naruto essaya plusieurs fois en vain. Sa voix avait déjà mué, et était trop grave pour qu'on la confonde avec celle d'un homme. C'était inutile.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

_ On prie.

_ Ah bon ? C'est tout ?

_ C'est tout ? C'est tout ? Je préparer cette réunion depuis longtemps, et je te déniche toi pour que tu m'aides. Tu manques de faire capoter mon projet par plusieurs fois, et là tu me demandes si c'est tout ? Il est trop tard pour reculer, j'ai déjà annoncé que j'amènerais l'héritière de ma lignée et je t'assure que tu vas jouer ce rôle coûte que coûte !

Il tira Naruto par le bras, et exigea qu'il lui montre les pas de danse qu'il avait appris. Au moins cette partie avait été acquise à la perfection. Il dansait comme une femme, avec toute la grâce et la volupté qu'on attendait de lui.

_ Il est maintenant temps d'aller à la voiture. Mais… que fais tu ?

_ J'essaye de faire rentrer ma PSP dans ce fichu sac à main !

_ Tu n'as qu'à prendre un carnet et un stylo ! C'est comme ça qu'on s'amusait à mon époque. Et maintenant silence !

Le trajet se déroula dans le calme. Jiraya et sa « petite-fille » se tournaient les pouces sur la banquette arrière. Ils savaient que le chauffeur n'était pas un employé du vieil homme mais soit de la famille Uchiha, soit du clan Hyuuga. Il fallait faire attention.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu écrits là-dessus ? fit soudain l'homme aux cheveux blancs en regardant ce que faisait son protégé déguisé en femme.

_ **Hinata pensait que je jouais mal mon rôle, mais elle ne sait pas quel déguisement j'aurai**, écrivit Naruto. **C'est une réunion publique ou privée ?**

_ Elle est publique, celle privée sera lorsque nous signerons les contrats, répondit Jiraya.

_ **Je pense que si nous nous séparons assez, je pourrais éviter de me faire repérer**, écrivit encore Naruto. **Si je ne peux pas parler, autant que je sois muet, non ?**

_ Les muets attirent moins l'attention, mais gare, je te rappelle que tu me ressembles beaucoup. Une foule se pressera autour de toi. Rappelles toi que tu dois seulement cibler la famille Uchiha.

_ **Très bien. Je vais arracher ces feuilles je dois garder le carnet presque vierge.**

_ Pourquoi « presque vierge » ?

_ **Pour écrire ça : Je m'appelle Meta, je suis muette de naissance.**

_ Au moins tu préviens le monde, c'est gentil à toi. Au moins je saurais comment t'appeler, et pas ma petite fille.

La voiture finit par se garer sur un sol en granit noire. La lune se reflétait dessus, alors que le portier ouvrait la porte et aidait gracieusement les invités à sortir de leur voiture.

_ Bienvenue au manoir de Madacorp. Ici réside le PDG de la société Uchiha Madara, déclara froidement le visiteur. Vous êtes monsieur Jiraya et vous mademoiselle son héritière, n'est-ce pas.

_ Oui, répondit Jiraya, je suppose que les festivités ont déjà été amorcées.

_ Bien évidemment. Je vous laisse, il y a d'autres personnes que je dois aller accueillir.

Jiraya prit le bras de Meta et l'aida à monter les marches de l'escalier. Il était bien trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle avec une boule au ventre. Puis se séparèrent rapidement.

Naruto évoluait avec lenteur parmi les invités. Dans plusieurs salles du hall, il voyait les gens en pleine discussion sur l'économie et la gestion. Et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, emmagasina des informations qui lui seraient d'une grande utilité par la suite. Plus loin, il entendait les échos d'un orchestre qui se répercutaient par divers échos.

Plusieurs personnes dansaient dans cette salle là, encadrés s'une part par les musiciens, et par des couples qui se disaient d'aimables choses. Mais Naruto avait vite su comprendre plusieurs choses : qu'une parole donnée n'était pas toujours fiable, que les mots prononcés avaient souvent plusieurs sens, et de ce fait que l'amour pouvait être monnayable.

Etait-ce dans cet univers que Sasuke évoluait depuis qu'il était petit ?

D'autres couloirs tout aussi bondés, avaient une bonne odeur de nourriture. Piquante, et salée, ou encore acide, amère. Son estomac eut la décence de ne pas gronder, tandis qu'il marchait en silence.

Il se saisit d'une assiette devant le buffet et se servit de diverses choses dans les plats. C'était magnifiquement présenté, et parfois il ignorait totalement ce que c'était, mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Il avait des couverts à disposition. Ils n'étaient pas en argent, mais les décorations étaient suffisamment ouvragées pour que toute cette vaisselle valle assez cher déjà.

Un homme le saisit par les hanches alors qu'il passait près de lui. Il finit par le reconnaître. Hidan, le pote aux cheveux argentés d'Uchiha Itachi qui avait passé la nuit sur le canapé du living room pendant tout le séjour qu'il avait passé dans l'appartement des Uchiha. S'il était ici dans un beau costume, c'est qu'il avait des relations. Et qu'il se croyait tout permis, puisqu'il l'installait d'autorité à son bras.

_ Alors ma belle, tu as envie d'aventure ?

Au moins n'était-il pas assez perspicace pour deviner sa véritable nature. Il fit quelques efforts pour se libérer, en vain. Comment faire pour crier à l'aide lorsqu'on était sensé être muet ? D'autant plus qu'il avait les mains occupées par cette nourriture.

_ Tu ne dis rien ? demanda l'autre. Bien, c'est parfait ainsi. Je n'aime pas les femmes qui parlent trop.

Et il le traina dans plusieurs salles avec l'air fier d'un paon faisant la roue. Sauf que ce qu'il montrait n'était pas des plumes chatoyantes, mais une jolie « demoiselle » qu'il avait dénichée quelque part.

_ Allons danser, pose donc toute cette nourriture. De toute manière tu n'en as pas besoin, puisque tu vas aller tout vomir dans les toilettes après, pour garder une taille fine.

Et l'assiette à laquelle il n'avait pas touchée, finit sur un guéridon. Il ignorait où puisqu'après il était occupé à valser avec ce goujat. C'est qu'il avait de la poigne le bougre. Et Naruto n'avait pas du tout de forces dans les muscles. Sasuke l'avait prévenu que c'était la faute de son régime. Mince, comment une fille pouvait-elle se défaire d'une telle situation ? Lorsqu'elle n'était pas capable de parler.

_ Hidan, fit une voix près d'eux, tu veux bien arrêter d'importuner toutes les filles que tu rencontres ?

_ Itachi ? Je viens de trouver LA perle rare. Elle est à moi, on n'y touche pas.

Sauf qu'en se retournant, il avait lâché une des mains du jeune homme déguisé qui en avait profité pour le gifler de toutes ses forces. La musique avait couvert le bruit, mais les convives les plus proches se délectaient de la scène à venir. Hidan lâcha totalement sa partenaire, surpris qu'elle ait osé le frappé lui. Surpris… et ravi.

L'héritier des Uchiha prit doucement la main de libre de Naruto qu'il tira derrière lui. Il savait que cela allait dégénérer. Si l'inconnue ne s'éloignait pas rapidement, Hidan allait lui mettre totalement le grappin dessus, et qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver.

_ Pas ce soir, gronda le brun d'un air menaçant. Non, ce soir tu ne mettras pas en péril tout ce que ma famille a patiemment construit au fil des années.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes se toisaient d'un air menaçant, la « petite-fille » de Jiraya s'enfuit vers l'escalier le plus proche. Il montait à l'étage. Il ignorait quel chemin il empruntait, mais ce n'était pas grave. Au bras de cet homme ils n'avaient pas pris d'escalier et la zone était déserte. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que quelques convives qui discutaient discrètement. Puis plus personne.

Alors là, le jeune se laissa aller cotre la rambarde en marbre et soupira.

_ Vous vous êtes perdue ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Naruto sursauta et son sac à main tomba par terre, faisant rouler au loin le stylo et ouvrant le carnet. Il se surprit à fermer les yeux. C'était la fin !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, ce chapitre était un peu plus long que les autres, et on a un retour en force de Naruto.<em>

_Et maintenant un ou deux extraits pour vous faire baver d'envie:_

_"Et les voilà, qui commençaient à s'embrasser langoureusement. Le bruit de leurs caresses se répercutaient dans un écho étrange qui poursuivit Ino jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie discrètement par la porte arrière du gymnase. "_

_"Naruto déglutit et pria, il fallait qu'il ne révèle pas sa vraie nature. Plus que par fidélité envers Jiraya. Parce que si le déguisement fonctionnait, peut-être pouvait-il revoir Sasuke encore une fois. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir dans ce rôle qu'il était forcé de jouer."_

_ Alors reviews?_


	5. Perspectives de futur

_Bonjour cher lecteurs! Allez vous bien en cette veille de rentrée scolaire..._

...

Ouais moi en tout cas, j'avais voulu retourner à l'école pendant tout lété tellement il était pourri et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que je veux plus y aller.

...

Trève de bavardage:

Chouchou: oui je sais. Vous voulez beaucoup plus d'histoires avec Naruto. Vous saviez que j'ai (encre) réécrit le scénario? Bon, je n'ai pas de fin déterminée, mais au moins, l'histoire se concentre plus sur le travestissement. Bon ok ce ne sera que dans quelques chapitres puisque j'en ai encore gardé sous le coue pour les réécritures et tout le tralalala.

asukafox: pauvre Naruto et pauvre Hinata. Mais que veux-tu? je suis une sadique dans l'âme.

Megalomanie: Oui frustrer le lecteur est parfois assez amusant. Mais je n'aime pas écrire seulement sur Naruto et Sasuke (c'est ça quand on en déteste un sur deux) effectivement, dans ce chapitre, il y a bien confrontation des deux. Bonne dégustation!

Chanlight: Oui, un peu plus de sasuke... Le problème c'est que j'aime pas sasuke. Bon, mais je voyais personne d'autre pour le couple yaoi avec Naruto alors on fait avec ce qu'on a...

Tite-Asashi: En fait j'ai fait assez de fictions et de oneshots pour cerner à peu près tous les personnages. Mais la moitié ne sera jamais publiée, étant seulement des délires avec mon meilleur ami sur des sujets divers entre "Madara chezle psy", "Itachi chez l'optitien" et bien d'autres choses... Mais pas assez pour contituer un recueil, dommage...

Alexiste: Eh bein voilà la suite que tu attendais ^^

BakaNyu: Alors pour le caractère d'Hinata, j'aurais eu du mal avec la suite de l'histoire comme elle est promise à un brillant avenir. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'immisce pas entre Sasuke et Naruto.

Et maintenant la suite!

* * *

><p><strong>Ten-Ten regarda son portable.<strong> Un message de Sakura qui lui proposer d'aller faire un peu de Shopping avec elle dans le centre commercial d'Iwa. Toutes les deux savaient que c'était là où elles auraient quelques fringues à prix griffés. Tous les autres messages étaient de Neji Hyuuga. Elle avait dû les ouvrir pour les supprimer. Le ton était de plus en plus suppliant et colérique. Lui manquait-elle autant que cela ? Elle eut un bref moment d'espoir qu'elle étouffa. Non, elle avait fait son choix, elle devait s'y tenir.

Deux jours avaient passés depuis le début des vacances. Elle était heureuse de quitter son uniforme étriqué pour elle. La voilà revenue à quelques vêtements des plus simples. Elle avait tout le choix qu'elle voulait dans la boutique de ses parents, mais préférait faire du shopping elle-même et rire avec ses amies.

Elle avait bien besoin de joie. Cette dernière semaine avait été éprouvante. Elle avait passé tout son temps dans la bibliothèque du lycée et avait mangé de la nourriture maison le midi pour éviter d'entrer dans la cafétéria. Heureusement que Neji avait un an de plus qu'elle, et qu'il prenait des options sportives, ce qui réduisait fortement sa pause de midi. Il était souvent au stade. Aurait-elle encore été amoureuse, elle aurait suivi ses matchs de basket depuis le gymnase. Mais elle ne pouvait plus. Chacune de ses visions ouvrait ou gouffre malsain dans son cœur. Elle avait mal.

Elle l'avait ignoré chaque fois qu'elle avait dû supporter sa présence, retardant de plus en plus le moment de rentrer en classe. Car il l'attendait. Mais il était déjà trop tard, elle en avait assez d'être malheureuse et de croire que c'était normal de se sentir ainsi pour celui qu'on aime. D'ailleurs elle n''était pas sûre de l'aimer. Il était beau, intelligent, populaire. La simple vue de ses fesses serrées dans son jean, ou de la sueur coulant le long de sa peau pâle, ses cheveux longs battant son dos… Tant s'images et de perspectives alléchantes. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'ils auraient dû être séparés au final. Rester dans l'ombre d'une fille de dix ans qu'il épouserait par tradition lui était insupportable.

A la sortie de l'école, il y avait toujours l'énorme voiture de Deidara couverte de poussière. Et elle y montait avec joie, après quelques mots sympathiques adressés à ses amies.

Deidara voyait bien qu'elle se sentait mal en permanence. Et il faisait de son mieux pour la faire rire. Une fille aussi jolie n'était pas faite pour être triste, se disait-il. Il voyait aussi ses quelques amies depuis la vitre de son « tas de boue » comme il aimait à l'appeler. Il y avait cette fille aux cheveux roses, et la blonde dont la coupe était similaire à la sienne qui partaient avec le frère d'Itachi et le blond qui l'avait humilié au Marionnettiste.

Et Ten-Ten se sentait étrangement bien en la présence du blond. Comme une épaule sur laquelle se reposer en cas d'ennuis. Tellement bien après sa période mouvementée avec l'héritier illégitime de la famille Hyuuga.

Le soir d'avant par exemple, elle avait déniché un vieux tourne-disque. Et toute une collection de vinyles, les supports de musique qu'il y avait avant les CD. Il l'avait aidé à installer les disques avec précautions. Des morceaux de rock n' roll que tous deux n'avaient pu connaître. Dans les poussières volantes, les lumières tamisées rouges et bleues, dans ce hangar si loin de tout, il l'avait prise par la main et entrainée dans la danse.

Et elle avait tourbillonné, s'était déhanchée avec son cavalier. Il la guidait doucement, tenant légèrement ses doigts entre les siens pour lui faire faire demi-tour. Il avançait le pied droit, elle reculait le gauche. Face à face ou peau contre peau, ils s'étaient faits aussi volatiles que ces grains de poussières ballotés par leurs souffles. Et l'instant d'après, lors d'un slow, il l'avait tenue dans une étreinte lâche dans laquelle ils étaient restés tandis qu'ils se balançaient doucement. Lorsque soudain, le disque s'était tu, le saphir du lecteur ne tournant plus dans les sillons. L'instant de féérie s'était tari, et tous deux étaient retournés à leurs taches respectives.

Elle avait aimé ce moment. C'était bien mieux que lorsque son cœur explosait de joie en étant avec Neji. Oui, c'était doux et simple, elle savait que tout était fait pour qu'elle se sente à son aise. Est-ce que ça avait été de l'amour avec Neji ? Ou tout simplement de l'orgueil et de la fierté d'avoir vaincu toutes les midinettes qui le suivaient en permanence.

Où l'amour s'était-il perdu ?

Toute à sa réflexion et ses souvenirs, elle avait perdu le fil de ses pensées d'origine. Elle avait encore son portable à la main. Oui, elle avait bien envie de voir Sakura et de lui parler de garçons. Même une conversation sur l'amour hypothétique que pouvait lui vouer en secret Uchiha Sasuke pouvait être plus intéressante que de se morfondre.

Sakura lui proposait de la retrouver et lui donnait une heure de rendez-vous. Elle décida de lui écrire un texto en réponse :

_Slt Saku_

_Café Kissaten_

_10h 15 ?_

_C bon pr toi ?_

_Ten-Ten_

Si elle voulait être à l'heure, il valait mieux se mettre en route immédiatement.

**Ino n'en pouvait plus.** Pendant les vacances d'été, elle ne partait pas. Et fait exprès, Temari l'avait choisie pour rester faire des entrainements supplémentaires tous les matins de la semaine. Le malheur devait s'acharner sur sa petite personne il fallait croire.

Et la voilà qui faisait des étirements pour parvenir à un grand écart parfait. Elle se releva avec les cuisses toutes distendues, avec l'impression que ses os s'étaient délogés de leurs articulations. Et il fallait encore continuer et continuer. Se retourner pour faire des saltos avant et arrières, des roues et des rondades dans toutes les directions. Lancer sa jambe en l'air et atteindre son bras levé de plus en plus haut.

_ C'est bon Yamanaka, déclara sèchement Temari no Sabaku. La prochaine fois, j'espère que tu comprendras ce que ça peut coûter « d'oublier » une séance matinale, comme tu l'as su justement annoncé.

_ Mais puisque que je me tue à t'expliquer que j'ai aidé quelqu'un, un blessé.

_ Garde tes explications à deux balles pour quelqu'un de plus crédule que moi, Yamanaka, fit la blonde au teint hâlé.

Ino se recula. Temari était vraiment belle. Enfin elle aurait pu l'être. Elle avait un corps de rêve magnifiquement proportionné et qu'elle entrainait sans relâche. Mais ce n'était ni pour plaire ni par défi, c'était juste sa nature. C'était une battante, et c'était à la fois sa force et ce qui repoussait les autres. Qui ne l'avait trouvée belle dans ses enchaînements alors qu'elle associait force, grâce et fluidité dans ses mouvements ? Mais tous s'éloignaient d'elle. D'effrayante, elle s'était faite inaccessible. Toujours aussi peu de gens lui parlaient, mais l'ambiance autour d'elle au moins avait changé. Elle était pleine de respect et d'admiration.

Ino savait qu'elle avait choisi de devenir cheerleader, parce que tout le monde l'évitait. C'était vrai, avoir un frère chef de gang et qui se maquillait le visage en violet quand il venait en classe, et un autre étudiant dans un institut spécialisé pour des troubles mentaux violents et des crises de schizophrénie, cela ne donnait pas une image très positive de la famille. Si elle avait trouvé de nouvelles amies en gravissant les échelons de la gloire chez les cheerleaders, elle ne s'en était pas moins révélé être un tyran. Elever presque seule ses deux frères avec un père toujours absent et une mère morte en couches devait marquer à vie et forger un mental plus solide que le diamant.

Ino se dirigea vers les vestiaires en soupirant. Heureusement que l'école avait prévu des douches pour les équipes de sports, et certaines réservées exclusivement aux filles. Aller se laver parmi les cheveux sales, la boue et les odeurs de pieds de l'équipe de rugby ou de basket du lycée était la chose la plus répugnante qu'elle ait jamais pu imaginer.

L'eau se mit à couler sur sa peau. Elle était froide et la jeune fille sursauta brusquement. Tant pis, elle devrait s'en contenter. Elle n'avait pas à faire la difficile. Et puis elle sentait ses muscles se détendre peu à peu alors qu'elle savonnait son corps épuisé par l'entraînement qu'elle avait effectué pendant plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter.

Elle entendit soudainement la porte des douches s'ouvrir. Elle avait déjà fini et l'eau ne coulait plus alors qu'elle habillait les pieds au sec. Elle s'étonna que Temari ait fini si vite son entrainement. Mais ce n'était qu'une fille d'une vingtaine d'années qui en tirait une autre dans son sillage.

_ Attends, fit la voix de Temari, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle soit déjà partie.

_ Non, je ne peux plus attendre. Si elle est là, ça lui apprendra des choses sur la vie.

_ Ah, Karin, je t'aime… gémit soudainement la chef des cheerleaders.

Et les voilà, qui commençaient à s'embrasser langoureusement. Le bruit de leurs caresses se répercutaient dans un écho étrange qui poursuivit Ino jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie discrètement par la porte arrière du gymnase. Alors comme ça la blonde autoritaire avait des pulsions homosexuelles… La jeune fille frissonna. Dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais soupçonné un seul instant.

Passant par les artères peu fréquentées de la ville, elle inspira fortement l'air ambiant. Pas une seule voiture pour polluer les bonnes odeurs qui émergeaient des boulangeries. Son ventre grogna, mais elle attendrait d'arriver à la maison pour manger un morceau. En plus il paraissait qu'ils mettaient des aromes artificiels pour attirer les clients. C'était de la triche !

Arrivée à la maison, elle s'aperçut que la porte d'entrée était fermée à clef. Etrange, ses parents étaient toujours à l'intérieur pour tenir la boutique. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à ses entrainements et aux manques de liberté de ses parents pour la période à venir. Il était vrai que son père était à l'hôpital assez souvent pour faire des dialyses, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un donneur de rein compatible. Sa mère et elle avaient mis une petite annonce pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse remplacer au mieux Inoichi, mais il était vrai que sa mère était de plus en plus prise avec son propre travail à la mairie de la ville. Parce que plus les opérations se mettaient à coûter cher, plus il fallait épargner, pus il fallait travailler. Une hausse des prix avait été inévitable, et certains clients étaient allés voir ailleurs.

Elle passa par la boutique qui devait donc en toute logique être fermée. Elle n'avait pas ses clefs, mais elle savait qu'il y en avait une de rechange sous un pot de fleur à côté de la sonnette. Elle souleva ladite plante. Le géranium ne dissimulait rien du tout. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne prenait jamais les clefs de chez elle, par habitude de la présence d'un de ses parents en permanence.

Etrange aussi, des clients ressortaient avec des fleurs de sous l'auvent du fleuriste Yamanaka. Son père avait peut-être déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Curieuse de rencontrer ce nouveau visage et de sympathise, elle tourna à l'angle de la rue pour atteindre la boutique.

Là, dans la vitrine, un jeune homme mettait en place les nouvelles plantes décoratives. Il tenait deux pots avec des arbustes touffus avec difficultés dans ses bras : l'un d'eux était cassés et maintenu en place par une écharpe. Le soleil qui frappait sur la vitre lui masquait les traits de son visage, mais elle avait reconnu sa chevelure verte qui faisait comme des brins d'herbe tendre au printemps. L'arbuste de droite projetait une ombre sur la moitié de son visage, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses prunelles couleur or.

Elle le vit vaciller.

Elle se précipita dans la boutique pour l'aider.

_ Merci, c'est gentil, fit-il la tête encore baissée, mais nous allons fermer dans quelques instants alors je ne crois pas que vous puissiez acheter quoi que ce soit.

_ Je ne tiens pas à faire des emplettes, j'essaye juste de rentrer chez moi et les clefs de secours ont disparu. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que c'était toi le nouvel assistant de la boutique.

_ Que… Ino ?

_ Yamanaka Ino, pour te servir. Et à mon avis tu en auras bien besoin avec ton bras cassé.

_ Oh, oui. C'est ton père alors que j'ai rencontré à l'hôpital.

_ Je pense que oui. Mais il ne m'avait rien dit. Soit il est tête en l'air, soit il me fait la surprise. Allez viens, il faut qu'on ferme le magasin, je te rappelle.

Il verrouilla la porte d'entrée en haut et en bas avec la clef qu'on lui avait donnée. La clef géranium. Puis Ino baissa les stores.

_ Je vais y aller, je pense, fit alors Zetsu d'un air gêné.

_ Tu peux rester manger si tu veux. Il n'y a pas de problème du tout.

_ Ah ? Euh alors, j'arrive, fit-il avec le sourire.

Il était intimidé par cette fille. Surtout qu'elle lui faisait un sacré effet. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'attirait. Sa candeur, sa force de volonté, sa beauté, ou sa fragilité qu'elle essayait de cacher avec les premières qualités qu'il avait évoquées dans sa tête. Pour ne pas trop se casser la tête, elle mit du riz dans la machine de cuisson automatique avant d'y mettre quelques dés de jambon, d'omelette et de petits légumes. E riz cantonnais n'était pas très difficile à faire.

_ Oh, je suis bête, tu dois avoir du mal à manier les baguettes à tenir le bol avec ton bras cassé ! s'écria-t-elle tout à coup en se frappant la tête avec une cuillère à soupe.

Zetsu laissa échapper un rire. Leur association commune allait sans doute bien se dérouler…

**La voiture allait lentement sur la route.** C'était une limousine spacieuse, noire comme de l'encre. A l'intérieur, des sièges confortables couverts d'un cuir couleur crème traité étaient occupés par quatre silhouettes. L'air austère et les traits secs, Hiashi Hyuuga réfléchissait encore aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Lui et ce vieux fou de Jiraya étaient prêts à céder leur entreprise à Madara. Une décision difficile à entreprendre. Mais il savait qu'une partie resterait à lui et qu'il garderait le contrôle des agissements de sa société. Enfin tant qu'ils n'étaient pas avalés tout crus par Madacorp. Sinon, il ne serait plus qu'un grand actionnaire dans une énorme multinationale.

Il avait bien fait avant de partir de signer quelques accords laissant une part respectable de ses actions à ses deux filles, Hinata et Hanabi. Ainsi, même dépouillé, la Hyuuga corporation pourrait survivre. Elle serait bien évidemment dirigée plus tard par Neji. Il était fier de son neveu. Même s'il savait qu'il devait lui offrir une de ses filles pour pouvoir le faire hériter. Quelle idée avait eue sa sœur de le faire naître hors mariage, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus compliquées…

Son seul regret était qu'il devrait réduire ses possibilités. Il était certain encore que l'entreprise concurrente qui le battait à plate couture sur tous les marchés avait encore un héritier en réserve. Mais rien à faire, Minato Namikaze était mort, et l'argent de sa société avait clos maintes bouches. On ne lui connaissait alors ni aventures ni femmes mariées, ni enfant. La poisse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son futur gendre. Les mariages entre cousins étaient encore tolérés, espérons que le gouvernement ne lui mettrait pas encore des bâtons dans les roues. Il était de plus en plus difficile de garder le sang de la famille pur, s'il fallait encore faire appel à des cousins éloignés…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son neveu. Il savait qu'il vivait son premier gros chagrin d'amour. Cela se lisait sur ses traits fatigués, sa mine triste à en mourir, ses mains qui se crispaient… Il ne l'aiderait pas à surmonter la douleur. Il en aurait bien d'autres à supporter plus tard. La trahison laissait un permanent goût amer sur tout ce qu'on touchait. Être héritier d'une grande multinationale, et la diriger entravaient tout ce qui était sentiment de plaisir. Un peu comme ce roi Midas qui changeait en or tout ce qu'il touchait de ses mains. On faisait de l'or avec tout, mais l'or ne rassasie pas l'homme, il vit d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Ou alors il fallait encore plus d'or, jusqu'à en exploser d'orgueil. Pour oublier que notre cœur était fait de chair et qu'il souffrait de mille et une lésions ouvertes. L'or ne guérit pas non plus, mais l'homme finit par y croire à force de le garder pour lui.

Grandis Neji, grandis. Cela fait mal d'être un jour adulte. Tu verras que cet amour d'enfance te fera toujours autant souffrir plus tard. Mais fais attention, car si l'on découvre que cette femme est ton point faible, on te le fera payer au centuple.

Le père regarda ses enfants. L'innocente Hanabi regardait son cousin avec défiance. Depuis sa naissance on le lui avait seriné : elle se marierait avec lui. Elle n'avait peut être pas encore l'âge de comprendre les sentiments qui la lieraient à son mari. Elle rêvait encore au prince charmant, tout en se rendant petit à petit compte que l'image qu'elle lui apposait n'était pas parfaite. Qu'elle ne s'en fasse donc pas, l'homme à force d'argent s'accommode de tout. Lorsqu'elle se vautrera sans fin dans l'argent que son mari aura gagné, elle pourra oublier qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Elle saurait que chacun de leur côté ils auraient amants et maîtresses, et partageraient le lit conjugal pour faire quelques héritiers qui eux aussi porteront cette malédiction d'être mal aimés, ballotés dans un couple qui ne les estime pas assez.

Selon lui, sa fille ainée avait bien retenu cette leçon de vie. Depuis quelques temps elle lui semblait plus forte. Quand elle croyait qu'elle ne le regardait pas, il voyait l'éclat dur dans se yeux. Inflexible. C'était parfait, ma fille. Ainsi tu ne te laisseras pas faire dans les mains de cet homme à qui nous allons t'immoler cette nuit. Cette soirée, toi et ton futur ferez une orgie de beaux sentiments qui cachent des dagues. Oui, je vois la douleur dans tes yeux, moi aussi. Mais tu as su la dompter. A croire que tu as fini de t'amouracher de ce petit orphelin blond.

Chacune des quatre personnes dans la voiture rêvaient de destinée meilleure en regardant par une vitre teintée les lumières de la ville que la vitesse de la conduite estompait. Un futur que l'on saurait imparfait pour nous, car imposé par les autres.

_ Monsieur Hyuuga, nous sommes arrivés au manoir Uchiha, annonça le chauffeur.

Il était temps de se battre. Temps d'imposer sa vision des choses à l'adversaire. Et il savait que deux adolescents sauraient faire face.

**_ Vous vous-êtes perdue ? répéta Uchiha Sasuke à la jeune fille en face de lui.** Vous seriez aimable de me répondre, puisque à cause d'un des invités de mon frère, je dois me porter garant de votre sécurité.

Naruto comprit alors que son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas reconnu. Pas encore. Gare, patience. Il se contenta de ramasser ses effets et de baisser les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être démasqué, il était trop tôt. Si jamais cela arrivait…

Devant lui, il voyait le brun s'impatienter. Il savait qu'il ne supportait pas le manque de politesse. D'ailleurs, s'il n'agissait pas rapidement, même chargé d'une mission par son frère ainé ou même par le bon dieu en personne, il se fermerait comme une huitre. Il fallait faire preuve d'une monstrueuse qualité de persuasion, qui malheureusement faisait défaut au blond. Certes il avait plus de chances à l'écrit, puisqu'il devait s'appliquer à changer son écriture. Néanmoins, cela était encore plus handicapant pour faire une discussion argumentée.

Il ouvrit le carnet et lui montra la seule page non verge Celle qu'il n'avait pas écrit dans la voiture :

_** Je m'appelle Meta, je suis muette de naissance.**

_ Alors excusez moi de la méprise, mademoiselle, fit Sasuke en s'inclinant devant lui. Je suis Uchiha Sasuke. Vous avez certainement fait connaissance de votre chevalier servant, mon frère, Uchiha Itachi.

Il avait mit une de ses mains dans le dos, supportait celle gantée de bleu de Naruto de l'autre main. Celui-ci put d'ailleurs remarqué que Sasuke portait lui aussi des gants, blancs, avec deux petits boutons en nacre pour les maintenir en place. Furtivement, comme le voulait la coutume, il déposa ses lèvres sur le satin qui couvrait les mains de la jeune femme avant de se relever.

Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir et avait détourné les yeux. Il n'osait faire aucun geste, même pour écrire. Et si… Et si…

Il se mit à détailler son meilleur ami et sa tenue de ce soir. Il était beau, tellement beau… Son costume cintré mettait en valeur la largeur de ses épaules musclées. Des boutons d'un blanc brillant ornaient son veston ouvert à moitié, ainsi que le bout de ses manches. C'était peut-être du velours, ou un autre tissu assez lourd et souple. Il était presque étincelant sous les lampes de la pièce. En dessous, la chemise blanche tranchait. Il voyait quelques dessins en broderie plus claire, presque invisibles sans les jeux de lumière. A son cou, il portait un collier avec un pendentif représentant l'insigne de son clan : l'éventail rouge et blanc. Pour une fois, il avait coiffée sa chevelure noire. Cela faisait étrange de voir sa tignasse de jais domptée avec une raie sur le côté gauche.

Naruto déglutit et pria, il fallait qu'il ne révèle pas sa vraie nature. Plus que par fidélité envers Jiraya. Parce que si le déguisement fonctionnait, peut-être pouvait-il revoir Sasuke encore une fois. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir dans ce rôle qu'il était forcé de jouer.

Son ventre gronda, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien pu avaler depuis le début de la soirée. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il se laissa emporter dans l'ébène. Où était l'iris, où était la pupille ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne voyait que ce gouffre ténébreux dans un océan blanc. Il pressa son ventre de ses mains pour faire cesser ses cris, alors que le visage de son vis-à-vis s'éclairait d'un léger sourire. Il n'avait jamais ce genre de sourires lorsqu'il était avec le vrai lui. Le sourire qu'il avait devant lui était plus petit, plus réservé. Le jeune homme se promit d'essayer de lui extirper de plus fortes émotions en sa présence.

_ Vous n'avez rien mangé ? Mais le banquet est déjà fini. Il ne doit plus rester grand-chose.

_ **Hidan a posé mon verre et ma nourriture sur un guéridon, je ne sais pas où.**

_ Eh bien il est trop tard pour aller le chercher à présent, quelqu'un a dû le desservir. Mon dieu, sur un guéridon, c'est un coup à bousiller le mobilier ça. Parfois mon père fréquente vraiment des porcs !

_ **C'est pourtant votre frère qui m'a délivré de cet homme. C'était gentil de sa part.**

_ Ce n'était pas gentil, c'est son rôle d'hôte. Et je ne comprends toujours pas comment cet énergumène d'Hidan parvient à chaque soirée à s'introduire parmi les invités. On a beau regarder la liste, il n'y figure jamais et pourtant il est toujours là. Il doit avoir des amis haut placés. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est à nous de réparer les pots cassés.

_ **Parce que je suis un « pot cassé », monsieur Sasuke**, s'offusqua Naruto à l'écrit, totalement pris dans son rôle.

_ Oh, je suis désolé de vous avoir blessée.

_ **Je ne crois pas à vos excuses. La première fois je vous manquais de respect parce que je ne vous parlez pas, et maintenant c'est tout simplement parce que je suis là. Si ma présence vous insupporte, il vaut mieux que je parte.**

_ Non, mais attendez ! Et si vous retombez sur Hidan, vous croyez vraiment que vous pourrez vous défendre ?

_ **Je crois plus la défense des autres personnes que la votre.**

_ Mais enfin, je suis votre hôte ! Ayez un peu de considération. Et puis cela doit vous faire plaisir de fréquenter la haute société, non ?

_ **Non seulement vous êtes un piètre hôte, mais vous vous permettez d'être odieux avec moi. Sachez que je ne fréquente vos petites manigances que lorsque j'y suis contrainte. Pensiez vous vraiment que je me serais infligé une soirée aussi affligeante avec une bande de babouins en costumes pour le simple plaisir de vos beaux yeux ?**

_ Ah mais vous sembliez bien les apprécier mes beaux yeux, tout à l'heure, s'échauffa Sasuke, lorsque vous étiez en train de me regarder comme si j'étais un dieu parmi les hommes.

_ **Je vous signale au passage que vous êtes en train de vous embourber encore plus.**

_ Et moi je vous rappelle, Mademoiselle Meta, que les « babouins en costume », si je reprends vos expressions, n'ont guère de manière. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me gêner avec une fillette comme vous. Même si je suis votre hôte, même si vous vous plaigniez, qui vous croira ? Vous n'êtes pas en position de pouvoir me faire vaciller.

_ **Vous croyez cela ? Eh bien sachez que si vous continuez à m'importuner, je crois que votre oncle ne sera pas fier de vous. Et je peux facilement le joindre comme je le souhaite.**

_ Pour qui êtes-vous en train de vous prendre, insolente !

Petit à petit il avait élevé le ton. Et beaucoup de gens étaient arrivés de tous les côtés pour voir Uchiha Sasuke qui semblait crier contre lui-même. Il attendait quelques instants avant de se mettre à rugir encore plus fort. Avant de s'apercevoir qu'il communiquait avec une jolie demoiselle qui 'avait pas froid aux yeux. Les courtisans et autres personnes étaient déjà en train de jaser, s'il n'arrêtait pas cela tout de suite, il allait avoir un sacré savon, surtout si des rumeurs étaient lancées. Son oncle allait le détester. Soudan, il sentit qu'on lui tapotait le bras. Meta lui tendait encore une fois son carnet. Il serra les dents.

_ **Vous voyez ? Je n'ai même pas besoin de contacter votre oncle**, le nargua-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

_ Vous l'aurez voulu, vous souhaitiez avoir de beaux souvenirs de la soirée, eh bien je vais vous en donner moi, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Naruto aurait voulu qu'il n'arrête pas de lui susurrer toutes ces menaces à l'oreille. Pour une fois qu'il l'avait presque en charmeur et qu'il se trouvait entre ses bras… Le seul problème étant qu'il était très près de ses cheveux et que ce n'étaient même pas des vrais. En plus, il sentait son bas-ventre commencer à se réveiller. Il était confronté à un cruel dilemme. Du plaisir tout de suite et une honte toute sa vie, avec son meilleur ami qui lui en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Ou alors attendre encore, éviter de se faire démasquer, aider Jiraya à conclure son foutu accord, et peut-être enfin après pouvoir avoir Sasuke pour lui tout seul.

Il préféra écouter la voix de la raison et se dégager. Pour aire bonne mesure, il asséna une claque en plein visage de l'héritier Uchiha. Il vit dans les yeux du jeune homme une colère sourde qui allait exploser. Il s'apprêta à recevoir le coup en représailles, lorsqu'un serviteur tenant des coupes de champagne et des amuse gueule s'approcha d'eux.

Son estomac criait toujours famine, alors il se saisit du plus possible de petits fours (de la manière la plus distinguée possible, soyez-en assurés), ainsi que d'une coupe de champagne. Il enfourna le tout rapidement, ne sentant ni le goût des œufs de poisson, ni celui des anchois ou du saumon fumé. Il était tout simplement heureux de se mettre enfin quelque chose sous la dent. Le pain était un peu sec à son goût, et la nourriture trop salée. Mais quelques gorgées de champagne depuis sa flute, et le tout passèrent à merveille. Même, les contours semblaient s'adoucir un peu. C'était vrai qu'il était bon ce champagne, doux, fruité.

_ Monsieur Sasuke, Mademoiselle Uta, vous êtes attendus par messieurs Madara, Jiraya et Hiashi, souffla le serviteur.

Sasuke renifla d'un air hautain, avant d'être obligé de prendre le bras de Naruto. Il était presque là à la traîner. Sur le plateau, le garçon déguisé n'avait laissé que des restes. Il avait encore faim, mais cela pouvait attendre. Tout semblait si léger. Il sentait que cela tournait un peu autour de lui.

_ Quelle merveilleuse idée vous avez eue de vous enfiler toutes ces coupes de champagne en étant presque à jeun, se moqua Sasuke.

Il regarda cette fille aux cheveux blond argenté. Sa tête roulait d'une épaule à l'autre alors qu'elle souriait d'un air béat. Comme délivrée d'un poids. Soudain, il pensa qu'elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Mais personne ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle était belle avec son teint hâlé, ses beaux yeux marron et les marques noires. Mais il n'allait pas le li avouer, il ressentait encore cruellement la blessure de l'humiliation publique qu'elle lui avait faite. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle jouait assez finement avec lui.

La porte du petit salon privé de Madara se referma sur eux. Toutes les décisions seraient maintenant fixées.

* * *

><p><em>Et maintenant, le moment où vous allez baver d'envie (ou de jalousie, ou d'indignation ou de tout ce que vous souhaitez pourvu que ce ne soit pas sur votre clavier)<em>

_"__ Mais c'est Neji qui a reçu le message et je pense qu'il doit être en train de me chercher ! Dire que ça fait plus d'une semaine que je l'évite et que je ne réponds pas à ses appels.

_ Tu dois te faire du souci pour rien, l'assura Sakura. Il est peut-être encore amoureux, mais il ne va pas aller jusqu'à…

_ Neji-san, cria Lee depuis quelque part dans la foule, je les ai trouvées !

_ Oh mon dieu ne me dit pas qu'il a ramené tous ses copains ! gémit Sakura.

_ J'ai pas envie de savoir, maintenant cours ! lui ordonna la brune en partant pour un sprint."

_et un autre pour l route_

"Pourtant, dans les yeux embrumés par l'alcool du jeune Uzumaki Naruto, il voyait briller une lueur qui lui plaisait bien. Grâce à lui, il pourrait faire tomber tous les murs qu'avaient bâtis Madara. Il jeta un regard en coin à son oncle. Il devrait bien faire attention à ses arrières celui-là."_  
><em>

_vous pouvez tenter de deviner, je pnse que ce ne sera pas trop difficile. Alors à vos claviers! Reviews?_

_**PS:** dans le but de constitution d'un recueil de oneshots avec divers couples, sachez que je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions, bien que je ne sache pas quand je pourrai les rédiger._


	6. Mystères et secrets

_Salut à tous, excusez-moi de mon retard_

_Mais la rentrée a été dure pour moi aussi (les joies de a Terminale ES) Alors entre mon ordinateur qui bugguait et le contrôle sur touuut le programme de première en SES et en maths, je vous raconte pas la joie!_

_**Streema:** pour tes deux reviews précédentes, je vais répondre qu'Hidan n'est pas Masochiste mais obsédé sxuel (la nuance est forte puisque qu'il ne s'auto inflige pas de douleur pour le plaisir). Ensuite, je n'arrivais pas à faire de Méta un personnage qui s'exprime mal, c'est un peu la partie réfléchie et plus calmede Naruto (si elle existe) et oui Naruto tombe sous son charme!_

_**BakaNyu:** Alors les couples secondaires seront peu exploités (je veux parler de Karin x Temari et peut-être d'autres) sinon, le couple Ini x Zetsu n'est qu'à sens unique en réalité, mais ça ce sera pour le chapitre suivant!_

_Voilà, c'est tout avant votre lecture. _

_Ah si, juste une chose:_

_Je travaille aussi sur deux nouveaux projets d'écriture, un assez long qui se nomme **Genesis** (quatre jeunes de Konoha vont être pris en charge pour renouveler le Conseil vieillissant du village. Cependant une découverte va obliger l'un d'eux à déserter et à comprendre que les ennemis d'aujourd'hui ne sont ni ceux de demain, ni ceux qu'on croit)_

_L'autre projet d'écriture serait un recueil de onseshots, je n'ai que deux idées. Le thème serait le suivant: l'Akatsuki attaque Konoha, et le village se trouve en situation de guerre. Un sujet vaste qui permet de nombreuses histoires. Les oneshots peuvent se recouper ou non, bref, si vous avez une idée à me soumettre pour ce sujet là, je suis à votre écoute._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura arpentait seule le centre commercial d'Iwa.<strong> C'était le plus grand de la ville et le plus fréquenté. Et pour cause : il se situait dans le quartier à la limite de celui le plus populaire et de celui où se côtoyait la haute société. Quel merveilleux moyen de faire des affaires que de s'installer là où les clients afflueraient. Résultat on trouvait de tout. Peu importe ce que l'on cherchait, les réponses se trouvaient au centre commercial d'Iwa.

Sauf que ce jour là elle était seule parmi cette foule bigarrée. Elle, jeune fille fragile aux cheveux roses, que l'on ne manquait pas de remarquer. C'était quelques jours après les vacances et tout le monde la lâchait. Elle avait pourtant prévenu ses amies qu'elle organisait quelque chose du genre. Personne n'avait répondu.

Elle avait parlementé pendant des heures avec la mère d'Ino pour que celle-ci accepte de lui passer sa fille au téléphone. Elle se disait qu'il y avait beaucoup de clients qui devaient se masser chez la fleuriste. Bizarre, il n'y avait pas de jour férié ou de fête qui allait arriver les jours suivants. Du moins pas à sa connaissance. C'est alors qu'Ino lui avait dit pour le nouvel assistant de la boutique. Et la fleur de cerisier avait compris l'affaire. Ino préférait flirter avec son nouvel Apollon plutôt que de venir égayer la solitude de sa meilleure amie ! Elle en avait des bonnes !

Elle avait dû ensuite batailler pour pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de Hinata de la part des serviteurs de sa famille. A croire qu'elle n'était jamais chez elle et qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de la fréquenter. Cela lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Qui avait approché la jeune fille alors que tous s'éloignaient d'elle, rapport à son bégaiement et à ses origines sociales ? Hein, qui ? Et elle ne récoltait rien. Elle avait permis à la fleur de s'épanouir et de grandir en paix sans jamais se faner, et elle ne récoltait que les épines qui parsemaient sa tige fine.

Elle avait aussi contacté Ten-Ten, mais la fille aux macarons n'avait jamais répondu à son Texto. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle allait leur montrer à toits les trois qu'elle était capable de passer une après-midi incroyablement riche en aventures et en rebondissements sans avoir besoin d'elles.

Lorsque soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Ten-Ten qui lui souriait.

_ Fallait me dire que tu venais, fit la rose rassurée par la présence d'au moins un visage connu dans son entourage.

_ Mais je t'ai prévenue, je t'ai envoyé un texto, répliqua la brune en se mordant les lèvres d'embarras.

Toutes deux regardèrent leurs portables. Sakura lui montra qu'elle n'avait rien reçu de son amie.

_ De tous ceux que j'ai contactés, tu es la seule à être venue, lui dit Sakura.

_ Mais si regarde, j'ai envoyé ce texto là.

_ Tu t'es peut-être trompé de correspondant.

_ Oui, mais le correspondant aurait dû me répondre poliment que je m'étais trompée.

_ Sauf s'il avait perdu son portable ou quelque chose du genre.

Dans le doute, Ten-Ten regarda plus attentivement pour savoir à qui elle l'avait envoyé. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il était moins de dix heures et elle n'avait pas encore atteint le café comme lieu de rendez-vous. Heureusement parce que dans le cas contraire…

Elle avait envoyé son message à Neji Hyuuga.

_ Oh mon dieu mais quelle idiote ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Mais c'est Neji qui a reçu le message et je pense qu'il doit être en train de me chercher ! Dire que ça fait plus d'une semaine que je l'évite et que je ne réponds pas à ses appels.

_ Tu dois te faire du souci pour rien, l'assura Sakura. Il est peut-être encore amoureux, mais il ne va pas aller jusqu'à…

_ Neji-san, cria Lee depuis quelque part dans la foule, je les ai trouvées !

_ Oh mon dieu ne me dit pas qu'il a ramené tous ses copains ! gémit Sakura.

_ J'ai pas envie de savoir, maintenant cours ! lui ordonna la brune en partant pour un sprint.

Elles se mirent à slalomer entre les étals, évitant les couples, descendant et remontant tout un tas d'escaliers pour semer leurs poursuivants. Une porte automatique s'ouvrit devant elles, les propulsant dans la cour intérieure du centre commercial. Il pleuvait. Derrière les vitres des jeunes se mouvaient bien moins agilement qu'elles en bousculant tout sur leur passage.

Ayant brusquement une idée, Ten-Ten saisit un parapluie sur l'étal d'un marchand ambulant et l'ouvrir au dessus d'elles. De là où leurs poursuivants se postaient pour observer l'extérieur, ils ne devaient voir que des parapluies ouverts. Elles eurent ainsi un moment de répit pour calmer leur respiration et leurs poumons en feu.

Elles levèrent la tête pour observer le groupe qui les avait prises en chasses depuis le dessous de leur protection de toile. Tout autour d'elles, des tas et des tas d'autres parapluies bouchaient la vue des jeunes hommes collés conter la vitre.

Ten-Ten frémit à la vue de son ex petit ami, les mains contre le verre, fixant la masse en dessous de lui avec rage. A ses côtés, Lee cherchait à apercevoir les longues mèches roses de Sakura. Plus loin, Shino et Kiba discutaient en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil à leur ami.

Il avait fait appel à tous ses amis pour les retrouver. Il devait vraiment en avoir envie.

_ Je comprends pour Lee, c'est son meilleur ami, et avant c'était le mien.

_ Surtout si tu as mis que tu serais avec moi, ajouta Sakura, tu sais très bien qu'il tente par tous les moyens de sortir avec moi.

_ Mais comment a-t-il convaincu Shino et Kiba ? Ce ne sont pas les plus fervents adorateurs de sa cousine ? Je croyais qu'il ne les supportait pas ?

_ Il leur a peut-être promis de sortir avec elle.

_ En attendant je crois qu'ils se divisent en deux groupes.

En effet, sous la pluie, le garçon encapuchonné, et son ami aux joues marquées de rouge marchaient dans leur direction. Ils les avaient reconnues !

_ On est là pour parlementer, leur annonça Kiba.

_ …, fit le silencieux Shino.

_ Euh… pour quelles raisons ? fit Sakura suspicieuse.

_ Ils exigent que vous sortiez avec eux, fit Kiba.

_ C'est pas nouveau, commenta Sakura.

_ Mais nous on y est pour rien, il nous a juste embarqués pour vous convaincre.

_ Y'a pas moyen, refusa Ten-Ten.

_ Mais allez, quoi, ils vous demandent rien de bien méchant. Juste un peu d'affection.

_ Et si on ne veut pas leur en donner ? Si on leur dit non, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?

_ Bon, ben tant pis, fit Kiba, on va leur dire, mais je ne vous garantis rien de bon. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier. Il voudrait aussi que tu lui rendes le carnet qu'il a laissé chez toi la dernière fois.

_ Quel carnet ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça. Mais dis lui que je chercherais.

_ Il a dit que tu devais le lui rendre au plus vite. Bon, bah salut !

Et ils partirent tous les deux retrouver Neji. Mais celui-ci en le voyant partir seul s'était déjà mis en route vers les deux. Te-Ten se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il déployait autant d'énergie à la retrouver. Et puis cette histoire de carnet semblait l'obséder. Elle se tourna vers son amie et lui proposa de rentrer. Elles feraient les soldes un autre jour. Un jour sans que Neji ne soit à leurs trousses. Pour remplacer ce moment d'intimité, elle proposa à la rose de venir chez elle. Au moins si elle voulait des vêtements, elle serait servie.

**Jiraya soutenait de l'épaule un Naruto qui n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.** Déjà que son état manquait de les discréditer tous les deux et de faire tomber les masques… Les adultes discutaient, les jeunes écoutaient d'une oreille plus ou moins distraite. Seule Hanabi et Naruto semblaient complètement larguées, l'une parce qu'elle n'y trouvait aucun intérêt, et l'autre parce qu'il avait trop bu.

« Reprends toi gamin, se disait intérieurement Jiraya »

Hiashi Hyuuga toisait ses adversaires derrières ses yeux blancs. Ses rides d'expression plaquaient en permanence un air austère sur son visage. Il était du genre peu commode qu'on n'allait pas embêter pour si peu. Il regardait en face de lui, Uchiha Madara, nonchalamment installé sur son canapé, étendu dans une fausse position de détente. Comme s'il avait une confiance extrême dans ses possibilités. De son côté, Jiraya soutenait son héritière qui n'avait pas fière allure en roulant la tête. Hiashi se disait qu'il allait faire un beau cadeau empoisonné à son ennemi en lui offrant sa fille en pâture. Il avait eu tort de la croire faible toutes ces années. Malgré son visage doux dans lequel il croyait revoir sa défunte mère, elle affichait une expression neutre, similaire à la sienne. Elle s'était faite à son destin, mais semblait menacer quiconque se mettrait hors de son chemin.

Madara, de son côté serrait les dents. Il essayait de voir toutes les nouvelles possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il avait initialement envisagé, comme son vieil ennemi Hiashi avait deux files, et lui deux neveux, que tout s'arrangerait facilement. Ce serait une affaire rondement menée que deux liens inextricables allaient ancrer à jamais. Les deux plus anciennes familles de Konoha liées l'une à l'autre. Mais voilà que Jiraya refaisait surface et amenait sa pitoyable progéniture venue d'ailleurs, il ne savait où. Et il avait fallu que Sasuke se querelle avec elle. Bon, qu'allait-il faire ? La plus jeune des filles Hyuuga était inaccessible, car bien tenue en laisse par son cousin. Les ainés des deux familles pouvaient toujours se lier. Il restait donc le cadet des deux frères et cette inconnue de Meta. Il pouvait peut-être gagner sur les deux tableaux. Mais il faudrait certainement bien surveiller la dernière née Hyuuga et son fiancé. Ils pouvaient encore gêner la superpuissance qui se mettait ici en place.

Il savait que Sasuke se fichait éperdument de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin avec l'arrangement d'affaires avec les autres entreprises. Tout au plus lui servait-il pour son image de marque. Non, il n'était pas intéressant. S'il n'avait eu aucune possibilité, il s'en serait débarrassé pour prendre le contrôle de cette fichue ville. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas presque déjà. Mais non, il lui manquait encore les services de police de la ville, et une bonne partie du côté de Konoha. Une fois que ces affaires seraient réglées et qu'il se serait occupé des derniers gêneurs, tous sauraient qu'aux prochaines élections municipales, il faudrait voter Madara. Et faire taire les mouchards qui risquaient de tout balancer.

Itachi quant à lui croisait le regard avec sa promise. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas vue ? Il savait déjà qu'il avait un avenir génial, quand à huit ans il avait sauté plus de classes qu'il n'en fallait, attirant irrémédiablement sur lui le regard ardent de son tonton riche à souhait. C'était à ce moment là qu'on lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles futures avec l'héritière d'un autre clan de la ville. Les futurs s'étaient rencontrés, elle trois ans et haute comme trois pommes, tentant de ne pas défaillir sous la pression, et lui huit ans, calculant déjà les intérêts qu'il avait à faire une telle union. Mais il s'était vite désintéressé, il fallait croire que la conversation de sa future épouse n'était pas très intéressante. Elle ne comprenait rien de tout ce qu'il lui disait.

Il faillit éclater de rire. Oui, il avait été présomptueux à l'époque. Si présomptueux que lorsqu'était venu le temps de l'adolescence, il s'était cru le plus intelligent, le plus malin, le plus apte à pouvoir contrôler la ville en sous main. Il lui suffisait d'utiliser le réseau de police mis en place par Fugaku Uchiha et de former un groupe qui avait assez de cran et de gueule pour pouvoir résister à tout. Oui, à Treize ans, il trainait avec des malfrats de toute espèce, une bande de gamins désœuvrés qui s'étaient crus les maîtres du monde. Ils avaient fait la loi en ville, rétamant des plus grands qu'eux et imposant leur vision des choses.

Et puis son père était mort. Et lui et son frère étaient partis sous la responsabilité d'Uchiha Madara. Et c'était là où il avait compris d'où venait le danger. Immédiatement, son gang, Akatsuki avait changé de visage. Il ne s'agissait plus de s'opposer aux lois, mais bien de les faire respecter. De contrecarrer tous les plans de son oncle visant à s'emparer du pouvoir. Mettre cet homme en contact avec une minuscule once de pouvoir était un acte de suicide. On lui tendait la main, et on perdait au moins un bras. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient encore grandis, les anciens amis avaient cessés de se battre, par sagesse ? Il l'ignorait.

Mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus les maîtres, quelqu'un d'autre tenait les rênes de la ville. La bande menée par le frère de Temari avait une sale réputation. Ils se droguaient, détruisaient et dégradaient des biens publics, dealaient de la drogue, caillassaient la police… On les mettait même en lien avec l'un des piliers du crime de la ville Orochimaru. Ils s'étaient déjà battus contre tous les autres gangs de la ville et s'étaient faits une place. On les appelait sous différents noms, mais souvent comme ils travaillaient pour Orochimaru, ils étaient nommés les Vipères.

Itachi était presque sûr que tous les puissants de la ville trempaient dedans sans en avoir conscience. Tous… sauf Madara. Ce qui était étrange. Il devait forcément y être relié par un moyen ou par un autre. Mais ce qu'il voulait c'était saborder la ville. En montrant à tous qu'il pouvait faire régner l'ordre, il se mettait en avant pour le poste de maire de la ville. Ou peut-être, certainement devrait-il nuancer, voulait-il se propulser encore plus haut.

Mais il s'égarait. A force de calculs, il oubliait qu'il devait se concentrer sur la scène présente. Sur Hinata, par exemple, qui lui semblait totalement différente de ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre. Le viel Hyuuga, disait-on était déçu par sa fille ainée et très satisfait de sa fille cadette. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait les deux, c'était bel et bien de la plus âgée qu'il fallait se méfier. La plus jeune était une simple poupée de porcelaine, un ornement. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été liée à son cousin. Il fallait quelqu'un de la famille pour éviter qu'elle n se fasse manipuler par un autre. Et il fallait attendre qu'elle grandisse.

Il regarda aussi cette nouvelle venue, cette Meta. Elle lui rappelait étrangement le blond ami avec son frère. A bien y regarder, c'était exactement cela. Ce fourbe de Jiraya faisait un cadeau empoisonné à son oncle. Pas de problèmes, alors. Puisque Madacorp serait bientôt gérée par lui-même, autant jouer le jeu. Il fallait que les accords soient signés avant de faire tomber Madara. Parce que sinon, celui-ci pouvait se venger sur ces deux jeunes inexpérimentés.

Pourtant, dans les yeux embrumés par l'alcool du jeune Uzumaki Naruto, il voyait briller une lueur qui lui plaisait bien. Grâce à lui, il pourrait faire tomber tous les murs qu'avaient bâtis Madara. Il jeta un regard en coin à son oncle. Il devrait bien faire attention à ses arrières celui-là.

Il n'avait pas trop suivi la conversation, sachant dans les grandes lignes à quoi elle allait aboutir. Il se retrouverait avec Hinata, Sasuke (pas de chance) avec Meta, et c'était à peu près tout. Les trois entreprises se retrouveraient liées irrémédiablement d'ici une à deux semaines tout au plus. Il se fit tout de même une mise en garde : si Sasuke venait à découvrir le tour que lui jouait son meilleur ami, il n'était pas certain de savoir comment les évènements allaient tourner. Quoi que… il n'avait jamais vu son frère avec une fille… (Sauf avec ce gros thon rouge de Karin, mais ça c'était un accident qui ne se reproduirait plus, puisqu'avec le surpeuplement chez lui, impossible d'inviter ne serais-ce qu'une seule fille). Alors peut-être que son frère n'était pas intéressé par la gent féminine… Idée à creuser !

**Les deux sœurs remontèrent l'escalier de marbre qui menait à leurs chambres respectives. **Hanabi regarda son aînée avec un drôle d'air. Elle avait l'air étrange. Comme si sa tête était enveloppée de coton épais ou d'une bulle translucide et épaisse. Lorsqu'elle lui avait adressé la parole, elle s'était retournée avec un temps de retard. Pareil lorsqu'elle avait fait des signes. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir intensément à quelque chose. La petite avait toujours trouvé sa sœur idiote et inintéressante. Elle bafouillait et s'effaçait toujours. Mais elle n'avait pas vu que sous sa frange se dissimulaient deux yeux aussi durs. Leur éclat avait prit une nouvelle nuance après cette soirée. Une nuance effrayante. Elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle vivait avec une inconnue depuis tout ce temps. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait su cerner.

Elle avait l'air plus âgé, des cernes se cachaient sous ses yeux. Elle les voyait en dépit du maquillage. Quels soucis l'obsédaient ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi cette impression de tension permanente durant la soirée ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Pour sa part elle s'était plutôt bien amusée. Enfin pas à certains moments, quand son cousin la serrait de trop près. Qu'il la tienne comme en laisse, d'une pression ferme sur son épaule ou sur ses doigts. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'éloigne. En fait, il avait peur que tout s'éloigne. Il avait fixé avec angoisse les éléments de son quotidien qui partaient au loin. Disparu Hiashi. Disparue Hinata. Pas d'amis proche à la soirée. T Hanabi savait aussi qu'il avait des problèmes de cœur. Si elle pouvait lui faire du bien en restant près de lui, elle le ferait. Et puis il s'était mis à lever le coude. Et sn regard vitreux avait émoussé sa vigilance. Hanabi s'était échappée.

Elle avait dansé deux trois fois avec un garçon. Un brun. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Elle le connaissait. Mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Et les tourbillons et les pas étaient si grisants.

Puis elle était repartie avec sa famille dans un salon privé. Là, les grands avaient passé leur temps à parler de choses qui l'ennuyaient franchement. Tout ce qui pouvait être drôle c'étaient les visages. Surtout la fille complètement bourrée. Son cousin se tenait stoïque, et restait impassible. Même s'il ne suivait pas, il faisait l'effort de garder un air digne. La fille en face, n'avait pas l'habitude. Et après ils avaient parlé d'unions entre les différentes familles. Elle avait vu les phalanges de sa sœur blanchir. Son regard de glace avait fixé celui de jais du jeune adulte qui semblait les passer au rayon X. Quant à celui du même âge que son cousin, il avait dardé un œil courroucé sur la petite fille du vieux aux cheveux blancs. La tête qu'il avait eue en comprenant qu'il allait devoir s'unir avec elle ! C'est après, en rentrant, qu'elle avait senti le regard pénétrant de son cousin sur elle.

Il ne restait qu'eux deux pour être ensemble.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle s'était fixée dans le miroir. Elle était fine, elle était belle, peut-être plus que sa sœur à son âge. Mais elle n'avait aucunes formes. Elle était grande et mince, mais aucunes rondeurs attirantes ne s'étaient fixées sur sa poitrine ou sur ses hanches. Elle avait un corps impubère. Personne ne voudrait d'elle. Au moins saurait-elle qu'elle pourrait s'unir avec son cousin. Comme Hinata le ferait avec l'héritier des Uchiha. Tel était leur destin à accepter. Hanabi ignorait quels sentiments forts liaient les hommes aux femmes.

Depuis l'aération qui menait à la chambre de sa sœur, elle perçut de longs sanglots qu'on étouffait.

**Sakura et Ten-Ten entrèrent silencieusement dans le magasin. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rayons.** La brune salua sa mère adoptive d'un geste de la main. Son amie l'imita. Puis elle alla examiner les différentes marchandises à la mode que proposaient les parents de la jeune fille. Peu de choses semblaient lui plaire. Elle jeta une moue dubitative sur les quelques accessoires colorés qui ornaient les présentoirs à bijoux. Tout était bien beau, varié, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais il semblait que l'envie d'acheter lui soit passée depuis leur cavalcade.

Dans la chambre de la jeune femme elles trouvèrent le fameux carnet. Là dedans, rien de bien probant, il semblait qu'il contenait diverses adresses de personnes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas du tout. Aucun nom ne leur semblait familier, bien que les localisations se trouvent en ville.

_ La plupart sont organisés par quartiers, finit par remarquer la rose. Regarde, ici, on a Konoha, puis quelques pages après Suna…

_ Par contre je ne connais aucun de ces noms. Ce sont peut-être des pseudonymes ou quelque chose du genre, proposa la jeune aux macarons.

_ Je comprends pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient à un carnet d'adresse comme celui-ci. Ce sont certainement des personnes « plus fréquentables » que nous. Tu ne sais jamais avec ces bourgeois…

_ Parle pour toi, je te rappelle que toi aussi tu habites Konoha.

_ Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai, effectivement le capital culturel et économique qui va avec. Mais je parle juste de l'attitude, mes parents ne sont pas aussi psychorigides que ceux d'autres élèves.

_ Et puis de toute façon, il a un carnet d'adresses intégré à son téléphone portable.

_ Retour au point de départ, donc, soupira Sakura.

Une feuille volante s'échappa du carnet et tomba par terre. Le courant d'air généré par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de la jeune femme coinça le feuillet sous la porte. Ten-Ten tira dessus, essayant de ne pas la déchirer. Là, nouveau mystère, mais plus intéressant. Y figuraient une suite de lettres sans suite apparente : ainsi qu'une seconde ligne de caractères tout aussi énigmatique : _E. Seul changement, la disposition du point de ponctuation et celle du tiret bas.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? demanda à voix haute la fille aux cheveux roses.

_ Aucune idée. Ce ne sont même pas des caractères.

_ Oui, c'est l'alphabet qu'on utilise en anglais, fit Sakura. Les mots sont peut-être mélangés…

_ Je ne vois pas ce que ces mots peuvent former…

_ On pourrait compter les lettres, c'est peut-être un début.

_ En fait les lettres seraient des chiffres ?

_ Je vois un C, un E… Si je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs, fit la rose en sortant une autre feuille voilà ce que j'obtiens. Je mets le nombre de fois en dessous :

CE. EIBHEEGGAGECBCF

11. 111122111111

ABI. ICCDEBIGHABE_E

111. 1211111111101

_ Je trouve ça encore moins compréhensible, lui dit Ten-Ten. On a que des 1 et des deux. Miss à part le fait que tu ais remplacé le tiret par un zéro parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lettres…

_ C'est sans doute autre chose, peut-être dans le nombre de fois total qu'apparaissent les lettres dans les deux lignes…

_ Trois A, quatre B, cinq C… Cela ne mène à rien ! s'énerva la brune en continuant de compter ses lettres.

_ Tu as fait ligne par ligne ou le tout en même temps ?

_ Tout à la fois, c'était plus rapide.

_ Dans ce cas là, on oublie totalement points et tiret. Mais je ne vois pas trop ce que signifient ces points. Cela me dit quelque chose. Il y a forcément un lien entre les nombres et les chiffres, mais lesquels ?

Chacune réfléchit de son côté. Sakura retourna la feuille. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot. Imperator. Le chef des armés en latin. Qui avait donné empereur plus tard. Pas de sens non plus pour cet unique mot. Aucun de lien avec ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

_ Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé.

_ Moi si, fit son amie. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait que les neuf premières lettres de l'alphabet. Mais ça ne m'avance à rien non plus.

_ On devrait abandonner, se résigna la fleur de cerisier.

_ Je suis de ton avis. Je vais lui rendre son carnet, je ne peux rien en faire. Inutile de lui faire plus de tors et de nous attirer encore plus d'ennuis.

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien afin d'oublier cette histoire de carnet qui les minait toutes les deux. Sakura évoqua sa mère plus intéressée par l'argent que par sa famille et son père aimant, mais trop souvent en voyages d'affaires. Pour la brune c'était bien plus simples, ses parents adoptifs géraient leur boutique, et ne faisaient que peu de voyages. Mais ils lui avaient parus soucieux depuis quelque temps. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Finalement, elles se quittèrent toutes les deux sur un copieux goûter et un chocolat chaud.

Sortie de la maison par la devanture, la rose regarda le ciel. Il faisait encore très clair pour une fin d'après-midi. Un soleil immense et lumineux chassait les nuages à coup de rayons. Le ciel était bleu, limpide. Seuls les quelques avions survolant Suna laissaient de longues trainées blanches.

Il y avait un parc qui séparait les riches quartiers pavillonnaires de Konoha et ceux de Kumo dans lesquels vivaient son amie à couettes et ses parents. Plus à l'ouest, il y avait Suna, au Nord Iwa, la plus populaire, et à l'Est, moins réputée et plus dangereuse, la mystérieuse Oto, assez mal famée.

Elle brancha ses écouteurs rouge vif sur ses oreilles et commença à courir. Ne jamais négliger l'entrainement lorsqu'il se présentait. Et question sport, la course restait son aptitude la plus développée. Pas étonnant lorsqu'on faisait partie du club athlétique. Sur un rythme soutenu, elle sillonna les allées dallées du parc central de la ville.

* * *

><p><em>alors ça vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite? Globalement ce sera pour la semaine prochaine, et certainement le WE (mais tout peut arriver)<em>

_"Mais elle voyait dans ses yeux une expression singulière jamais perçue auparavant. Celle qu'elle aurait aimé voir lorsqu'il était son meilleur ami. Une lueur d'intérêt d'un homme pour l'objet aimé. Et cette légère rougeur aux joues lorsqu'elle le provoquait de ses piques écrites."_

_"Son ventre la brûlait horriblement. Comme si des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient depuis l'intérieur de son corps. Sa respiration était laborieuse. Elle se précipita dans la salle de main et se força à vomir."_

_Alors reviews?_


	7. Mensonges, menaces, manipulations

_Gros retard, je sais, mais il fallait que je travaille (j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année et d'autres projets en cours, en plus j'ai paumé mon scénario...)_

_**BakaNyu:** Alors Hello aussi (bien que ce message date)! Et pas étonnant que tu ne comprennes rien au message secret, parce qu'il est mal passé sur internet il refuse de mettre une lettre après le point... LEs espaces que vous voyez n'existent pas dans le message, normalement les lettres et les signes de ponctuation sont collées CE. EIBHEEGGAGECBCF et plus loin ABI. ICCDEBIGHABE_E  
><em>

_f**lower black**: Je t'ai déjà dit merci par MP, mais je vais recommencer ici. Je suis contente d'avoir gagnée un nouveau lecteur (ou lectrice, je n'en sais rien)_

_Et voilà, merci à tous pour votre patience._

* * *

><p><strong>_ Zetsu, vous voudriez bien aller me planter ces quelques sacs de graines ?<strong>

_ Tout de suite, madame Yamanaka, s'inclina l'étudiant.

Il se saisit d'une main des sacs que la femme lui tendait. Son bras était toujours dans la plâtre, mais il paraissait que d'ici la fin des vacances il pourrait l'ôter. Plus loin, l'arrière boutique s'ouvrait sur un petit jardinet empli de fleurs et ceint d'une clôture basse en bois peint. Avec régularité, il enfonça ses doigts dans la terre à intervalles réguliers, y laissant deux ou trois graines de fleurs. Il aimait ce travail, même la position accroupie ne lui faisait plus mal aux cuisses. La sensation de la terre fraiche autour de ses doigts, l'odeur du terreau et des fleurs en pleine éclosion, le son des grincements du robinet… Tout était parfait.

Le soleil frappait fort sur son dos et ses épaules. Il avait même trop chaud. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à avoir un peu mal à la tête. Mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Parce que le rythme du magasin le lui imposait, mais aussi parce qu'il pouvait rater LE moment propice. Il ôta son maillot de corps et le noua autour de sa tête en un turban improvisé.

Lentement, il continua sa tâche.

La porte de la maison attenante au magasin s'ouvrit brusquement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite. Il entendit le grincement de la chaise de plage que l'on dépliait et que l'on posait dans l'herbe fraiche. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans la terre séchée par le soleil, projetant des petits blocs durcis un peu partout. La serviette de place émit un son lourd lorsqu'elle fut étalée en un geste soudain sur la surface de plastique brûlant. Ses paumes se firent moites, et la terre collait en une fine poussière à leur surface. Léger gémissement féminin d'un corps qui s'étendait au soleil. Son sachet de graines lui échappa des mains alors qu'il risquait un œil par-dessus la clôture. Au soleil, une adolescente blonde au corps affriolant bronzait dans son magnifique bikini doré. Elle le vit et lui adressa un joyeux coucou de la main.

_ Toujours au travail ?

_ Oui, Ino, répondit le jeune homme qui tentait de ralentir la cavalcade effrénée de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

_ Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? Tu es tout rouge, constata-t-elle.

_ Tu le vois à travers tes lunettes de soleil ? s'inquiéta le jeune, fébrile à l'idée d'avoir été démasqué.

Elle releva ses verres teintés et pinça les lèvres en le regardant. Deux pétales roses et fins, pensa alors l'assistant de la boutique. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux d'une fleur en dessous de lui. Que ce devait être doux… Comme il eut été plus simple d'être une abeille et de pouvoir butiner ainsi la bouche tendre de la jeune femme…

_ Non, tu as raison, fit elle finalement. J'ai dû voir ça à cause de la couleur des verres.

_ Mais tu as raison, j'ai chaud. Mais pour l'instant ça va.

_ Je le vois bien, tu as enlevé ton maillot pour protéger ta tête. Bonne idée ça, je devrais aller me chercher un chapeau.

Elle repartit les pieds nus dans la maison. Les yeux fermés, il tenta d'entendre le bruit des pieds nus sur le carrelage. Elle repassa devant lui. Son maillot était jaune, mais les bordures étaient noires, constata-t-il. Elle était l'abeille qu'il s'imaginait. Mais l'abeille n'a que faire des herbes folles en bas de la ruche. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux vers mouillés de sueur. Sous son large chapeau, derrière les verres épais, il imaginait que les prunelles bleues se fixaient sur lui.

Son regard se posa sur son propre corps. Il n'était pas trop mal physiquement. Un peu trop mince, sans doute. Pas assez musclé. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas pour plaire à une jeune fille. Il voyait les marques de bronzage sur ses bras et son cou, alors que son torse et son ventre étaient restés blancs.

En parlant de cela, son regard s'égara à nouveau vers la jeune femme. Elle débouchait un pot de crème solaire. D'abord, elle se concentra sur ses pieds et ses jambes fines. Ses doigts pressaient doucement ses mollets et ses cuisses toniques de sportive aguerrie. Le jeune homme déglutit nerveusement. Ses mains le démangeaient d'aller faire la même chose. Sous le soleil, la peau déjà bien bronzée se recouvrait d'un lustre brillant. Les mains remontèrent jusqu'en haut des cuisses puis s'attaquèrent au ventre solide. Il voyait de légers abdominaux se dessiner dans les jeux de lumière. Son bas-ventre était douloureux et en feu. Mais déjà elle caressait ses bras avec de la lotion, et se chargeait de son cou gracieux. Il avait du mal à ne pas glisser sa main vers son pantalon pour y faire cesser cet afflux de sang. Elle remonta une des bretelles de son soutien gorge qui avait glissé. Dos à lui, il savait qu'elle s'enduisait le haut de la poitrine et le dessus des seins. Ses doigts crispés blanchissaient alors qu'il venait inconsciemment de s'agripper à la ceinture de son pantalon.

_ Tu devrais mettre de la crème toi aussi, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Bien proche ! Bien trop proche ! Quand avait-elle bougé de son coin de bronzage ? Elle lui tenait son tube de lait protecteur. Il le prit machinalement et la remercia. Avec difficulté, il réussit à atteindre sa nuque et le haut de ses épaules. Il tressaillit. Deux mains fines étaient en train de l'aider. Oh félicité, Dieu du ciel qui avait entendu sa prière, faites que ce moment dure encore, et encore !

_ Tu… tu veux que je t'aide pour ton dos, bafouilla-t-il.

Il avait sorti cela sans le vouloir, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Elle le regarda, alors qu'il rougissait de son audace. Puis elle toisa ses mains sèches et pleines de terre. Elle lui jeta un regard narquois.

_ Non merci, je crois que je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Mais c'est gentil à toi.

Et avant de tourner les talons, elle déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue. Zetsu était au Paradis. Il préférait ne pas parler d'anges. Celui qu'il avait en face de lui pouvait s'en aller sur un coup de tête. Combien de jours avait-il dû être patient pour que tout se déroule comme dans un rêve ? Quelques-uns ? Une semaine ? Plus ? Et cette rémunération valait bien plus que les quelques billets qu'il se faisait en vendant des fleurs à des inconnus. Parce qu'une seule d'entre elles l'intéressait, une seule fleur.

**_ Et rappelle-toi bien, lui dit encore une fois Ino au téléphone.** Tu dois beaucoup l'écouter. Sembler très intéressé par ce qu'il va te raconter. Et essayer de l'intéresser à tes passions.

_ Mais il me connait déjà, fit Naruto en réajustant sa perruque. Il va tout de suite me reconnaître, même si je ne parle pas !

_ Il y a bien des choses que tu ne lui as jamais confiées, non ? Des choses qui en tant que mec te feraient carrément honte, mais qui pour une fille seraient normaux.

_ Comme quoi, je n'ai aucune idée…

_ Ben… Tu fais collection de quelque chose ?

_ Oui mais…

_ Parfait, on peut commencer par cela. Est-ce que tu fais autre chose en dehors des jeux vidéo ? Peut-être pas du sport, mais une activité quelconque ?

_ Non, pas vraiment…

_ Alors ta seule chance c'est de le laisser parler et de rebondir sur ses paroles. Bon, je dois te laisser, je vais faire bronzette !

_ Mais attends, Ino je n'ai…

La tonalité vide et quelques grésillements sur la ligne lui indiquèrent que la blonde l'avait laissé totalement seule. En caleçon dans sa chambre, Naruto était en train de paniquer de plus en plus. Le rendez-vous organisé par Jiraya et Madara se déroulerait dans quelques heures. Tout ce qu'il pourrait signifier à Sasuke, c'est qu'il faisait collection de grenouilles en peluche. Il soupira. Il fallait maintenant s'occuper de son corps.

Sur le rebord du lavabo, le rasoir l'attendait. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses. Avec appréhension, il pressa la lame aiguisée sur ses jambes. A chaque passage, il voyait des poils blonds tomber sur la serviette blanche en dessous de lui. Lors de la soirée, des vêtements le recouvraient entièrement. Maintenant, l y avait de forts risques de contacts physiques avec son meilleur ami.

Son visage était déjà épilé et maquillé. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû faire cela en premier. Mais tant pis. Il passa sa main sur ses jambes devenues lisses. Elles ne ressemblaient pas trop à des jambes de filles à son avis. Mais Jiraya avait beaucoup insisté. Il devait absolument avoir une tenue parfaite, pour que Sasuke croie qu'il était une fille à part entière.

Ce fut à contrecœur qu'il mit les bas noirs sur ses jambes rasées. Par-dessus il enfila un jean taille haute pour ne pas trop insister sur la finesse de ses hanches. Pour plus de réalisme, il avait même mis une culotte gainante. Maintenant le soutien gorge rembourré d'une paire de chaussettes, le maillot blanc pour la faire paraître plus grosse et ne pas monter le haut de sa poitrine. Et enfin le pull rayé à manches longues avec col en V.

Il ne se reconnut pas dans le miroir.

Mais peut-être devait-il un peu changer sa coiffure, non ? Ses cheveux étaient un peu emmêlés. Tant bien que mal, il défit les couettes et les noua en deux tresses derrière sa nuque. La frange était mise en valeur et mangeait une bonne partie de son front.

Une des lentilles manqua de tomber dans le lavabo. Il la rattrapa sur son doigt et la rinça avec le produit adapté. Il fit rouler son œil pour bien remettre la surface incurvée en face de son iris. Ensuite il mit des boucles d'oreille, juste des clous. Jiraya venait de les lui faire percer, et c'était encore douloureux.

La porte d'entrée sonna. Le rendez-vous galant arrivait. Dévalant les marches pieds nus, Naruto enfila les chaussures à talons qu'on avait fait faire sur mesure pour lui. Il saisit aussi le sac à main assorti qui contenait un téléphone portable, un carnet, un stylo, et une trousse à maquillage de secours. Comme s'il était capable de se remaquiller tout seul !

Sasuke l'attendait devant la maison et lui offrit son bras. Meta le saisit en lui souriant poliment. Ça y était, il était rentré dans son rôle. Plus « il » mais « elle ». Oui, il avait des talents d'acteur, et avait fait du théâtre un peu. Plus maintenant, mais ça pouvait toujours servir à la conversation.

Il l'emmena faire un tour dans sa limousine. Comme quoi, elle ignorait tout de la face cachée de Sasuke. Mais quelle était la partie visible et celle immergée de l'iceberg qui faisait Uchiha Sasuke ? Était-ce celui qui riait avec Naruto, souffrant de la mort de ses parents ? Ou le froid et charismatique qui emmenait Meta par devoir, et l'observait de ses yeux sombres ?

Mais elle voyait dans ses yeux une expression singulière jamais perçue auparavant. Celle qu'elle aurait aimé voir lorsqu'il était son meilleur ami. Une lueur d'intérêt d'un homme pour l'objet aimé. Et cette légère rougeur aux joues lorsqu'elle le provoquait de ses piques écrites.

D'abord, rien que pour elle, il avait fait réserver le parc d'attraction à côté de Suna. Elle s'était forcée à faire des activités calmes pour ne pas faire s'envoler sa perruque. Lorsqu'il avait voulu faire le grand huit, elle avait prétexté un malaise. Et il avait fait remarqué qu'elle avait l'air de mourir de peur rien qu'en regardant le manège. Pas étonnant ! Elle aurait pu se faire démasquer ainsi.

Lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée manger au Marionnettiste, il avait vu l'étrange lueur dans le regard de Deidara. Il l'avait reconnu ! Mais le jeune avait su tenir sa langue.

Ils étaient sortis un peu plus tard. Sasuke n'était pas resté captivé par Il/elle pendant le repas. Son regard avait divagué sur les tenues courtes de certaines serveuses. En jeune fille vexée, Naruto avait bien joué son rôle. Et avait boudé pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui achète une petite peluche de grenouille dont il faisait collection. Un peu la honte s'il lui avait dit en tant que garçon.

Puis il l'avait ramené à la maison. Et avant de sortit de la limousine, à l'abri des vitres sombres, il s'était aventuré à embrasser son meilleur ami. Un baiser furtif. Trop court, sans doute.

Puis il s'était enfui à toutes jambes. Un peu plus et il aurait crié victoire. Sasuke était totalement pris au piège. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir pour eux deux.

Du moins pour Meta et lui. Naruto trouvait à ce bonheur un goût métallique et amer. Comme une drogue immonde, mais dont on ne peut se passer.

**A fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte.** Dehors, des nuées d'oiseaux envahissaient le ciel dans de longs rubans noirs qui s'effilochaient. Il y avait quelque chose à exploiter de cette image. Hinata sortit son violoncelle de son étui, puis son archet. Elle le frotta contre son instrument. L'accord faux, résonna dans la nature, dispersant les oiseaux. Elle s'arrêta et régla la tension des cordes, tout en observant le ballet des oiseaux noirs. Des corbeaux. Elle recommença. Puis se mit à jouer et ferma les yeux. La musique emplissait l'air, purifiant son cœur meurtri.

Elle ne voulait pas épouser l'héritier des Uchiha. Mais le seul jeune homme qu'elle ait aimé se jetait dans les bras du frère cadet de cette maison. Elle avait eu le cœur déchiré. Et avait renoncé à aimer quiconque. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage et ses doigts se crispaient sur le bois. Elle était en colère. Jamais elle ne laisserait cet homme s'approprier son cœur. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait l'aimer.

Hinata releva la tête. Avait-on sonné à la porte ? Elle se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre ouverte. IL était là. Bien évidemment. Il avait lui aussi le devoir de rendre visite à sa future. Il avait levé la tête dans sa direction. Elle referma les battants avec violence. Elle s'écroula presque dessus. Toutes ses émotions étaient mauvaises pour son corps.

Depuis la soirée, elle se sentait mal. Elle s'était déjà sentie mal auparavant. Mais jamais à ce point. Son cousin lui avait proposé des médicaments pour la soulager, et elle avait accepté. Maintenant elle regrettait son geste. Elle les avait pris il y avait quelques instants, elle les avait laissés sur sa table de chevet.

Son ventre la brûlait horriblement. Comme si des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient depuis l'intérieur de son corps. Sa respiration était laborieuse. Elle se précipita dans la salle de main et se força à vomir. Si ce n'était pas trop tard, elle pouvait se débarrasser de cette saloperie qu'elle avait mangée.

Une question la taraudait, son cousin avait-il tenté de la tuer ? Comment avait-il pu se retrouve en présence de substances aussi dangereuses. Dire qu'elle lui avait fait confiance !

Elle cracha une bile jaune et acre qui lui fit encore plus mal à l'œsophage. Evidemment, elle n'avait rien mangé de la matinée. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve le tube de médicament. Il était peut-être chez Neji.

Le souffle court, elle marcha dans les couloirs en se tenant sur le mur.

_ Mademoiselle, fit une servante. Monsieur Itachi a insisté pour vous voir. Il a entendu dire que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien du tout depuis la soirée que vous avez passée dans le manoir de son oncle.

_ Dites-lui de partir, fit la jeune femme derrière sa porte.

_ Hinata-sama ! Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Voulez-vous que l'on appelle un médecin ?

_ Foutez-moi la paix, cria-t-elle comme un animal blessé.

L'employée de maison partit à pas pressés pour alerter les autres. Bon, elle devait faire vite pour trouver Neji. Ou ses médicaments. Elle ouvrit la porte en se laissant tomber dessus. Elle trébucha dehors et heurta l'autre côté du couloir. Les images tournaient autour d'elle. Elle se mit à courir en se tenant le ventre. Avançait-elle vraiment ? Il lui semblait que les couloirs étaient trop longs.

La chambre de son cousin ! Vite ! Elle se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le sol et ouvrit la porte de la même manière. Il n'était pas là.

Elle sourit cruellement en pensant à sa stupidité. Il n'avait quand même pas caché le tube dans sa maison. Quelle ironie.

Elle ne parvenait presque pas à se relever. Avec difficulté, elle se redressa sur ses coudes et se retourna. A moitié assise, sa tête reposa contre le lit. Elle avait si mal…

Les bruits de cavalcade dans les couloirs lui parvenaient avec un douloureux écho. Ce son vrillait ses oreilles et la faisait gémir.

Une main tapota son visage avec fermeté pour la garder conscience. Mais il était si difficile d'ouvrir les yeux.

_ Itachi… marmonna l'héritière du clan Hyuuga en reconnaissant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, lui disait-il en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Les secours arrivent.

_ Non… Il faut… Neji…

_ Calmes-toi, respira calmement. Que quelqu'un m'apporte de l'eau.

Le verre tinta contre ses dents. Mais cette douleur n'était pas trop grave. L'eau n'arrivait pas à passer dans sa bouche et coulait le long de son menton. En improvisant, Itachi prit une gorgée d'eau dans sa bouche et boucha le nez d'Hinata. En l'embrassant, il fit pénétrer le liquide dans sa gorge et la força à avaler. Le goût de la bile le fit tressaillir. Elle avait avalé quelque chose d'autre Il connaissait cette saveur. Et il savait les sensations qu'elle devait éprouver.

_ Comment t'es tu trouvée en présence de cette drogue ? lui demanda-t-il en pressant son visage avec sa main.

_ Dr… drogue ? Non… Neji m'avait dit que c'était…

_ C'est lui qui t'en a donné ? Où est-il ?

_ Il est sorti pour la journée. Mon dieu, notre jeune maître aurait…

_ Son seul moyen d'accéder au pouvoir serait d'éliminer sa cousine, puisqu'il est déjà convenu qu'il épousera Hanabi Hyuuga.

_ Non, Neji ne peut pas…

_ Où ? fit brutalement le jeune homme en lui saisissant les épaules. Où est la drogue ? Il y a forcément un paquet, ou autre chose.

_ Des petites pilules blanches… comme de l'aspirine.

Elle se mit à raconter la scène, la langue de plus en plus pâteuse. Les mots lui cisaillaient la gorge lorsqu'elle les articulait. Sur ces indications, Itachi retourna la chambre. Il finit par trouver un creux derrière une plinthe sous le lit. Il dénicha un tube bleu encore plein, et d'autres identiques mais vides. Celui entamé par Hinata devait encore se trouver avec le cousin.

Il aida les ambulanciers à soulever le corps presque inanimé de la jeune héritière Hyuuga. Il avait déjà vu des tas de gens dans cette situation. Alors pourquoi le mettait-elle dans tous ses états ? Il savait qu'elle irait bien, que l'hôpital était faits de gens la plupart compétents. Mais pas elle, pas cette fille. Ils avaient encore des choses à se dire. Elle pouvait encore l'aider. Parce qu'elle était peut-être son moyen de pression pour infiltrer le réseau d'Orochimaru.

Itachi n'était pas dans le camp de son oncle. Ni même dans celui de sa famille. Il œuvrait comme son père avant lui. Il était l'œil des services de police de la ville. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Un ancien chef de gang qui se recyclait dans la police ? Madara contrôlait l'entreprise familiale d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Mais il ne savait pas contrôler ses hommes, ce qui était sa faiblesse. Itachi avait toute confiance dans « les siens ». Et il savait qu'il travaillait à la préservation de sa ville.

**Sakura pédalait encore.** La ville s'étendait assez loin dans la campagne, et elle s'approchait de plus en plus des quartiers luxueux. Juste le temps de déposer ses affaires chez elle, et tout serait prêt. Elle s'approcha de l'interphone et tapa le code pour ouvrir la porte. Sautant hors de sa selle, elle déposa son vélo par terre dans l'allée. Elle n'avait pas le temps, et de toute façon quelqu'un rangerait bien sa bicyclette avant elle, alors à quoi bon.

Elle enfila ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et laissa jouer une musique qu'elle n'écouterait pas. Il lui fallait juste ça pour caler ses pieds sur le tempo bien marqué. Elle commença à courir l long des allées pavées et décorées de fleurs. Elle sortit de sa poche le plan approximatif que Naruto lui avait fait. La maison de ce Jiraya où il logeait devait se trouver quelque part dans une rue perpendiculaire à la sienne.

C'était là, la fontaine avec une tête de dragon, elle devait tourner à droite. Sans s'arrêter, elle continua de dérouler ses pieds en foulées régulières. Il fallait bien cela pour se maintenir au niveau sportif qu'elle voulait avoir. Là, au bout de l'avenue, elle finit par la voir, la maison en haut d'une petite colline artificielle. Elle s'arrêta à côté du portail en fer forgé et souffla un bon coup. Elle s'étira jusqu'à ce que son rythme cardiaque redevienne normal, et rangea son lecteur MP3 dans sa poche. Et sonna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Naruto mal démaquillé sortir dans l'allée pour lui ouvrir la porte.

_ Sakura-chaaaaan ! cria-t-il avec force.

_ Hey, Naruto, répondit-elle joyeusement à son ami. Alors ce premier rendez-vous ?

_ Sasuke a totalement marché, il m'a vraiment pris pour une fille !

_ Incroyable ! Alors il faut que tu me racontes tout !

Naruto la prit par les épaules avant de l'amener à l'intérieur de la maison. Tout en marchant, il lui narrait son aventure. Et au fil des mots qui pénétraient l'esprit de la jeune femme, elle se rendait compte qu'il était amoureux de Sasuke. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'était. Elle était juste une gamine éblouie par tant de beauté, à qui on avait fait miroiter un futur incertain.

Hinata avait abandonné Naruto pour ne plus souffrir, peut-être était-il temps de ne plus penser à Uchiha Sasuke.

_ Sakura-chan, fit alors Naruto. J'ai vraiment tout gâché, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais sortir avec Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Quelle fille ne le voudrait pas ? soupira Sakura avec un pauvre sourire.

_ Mais tu sais, je ne t'ai pas tout dit, en tant que garçon, je connais des tas de choses qui ne te donneraient plus du tout envie de l'aimer, dit le blond maladroitement pour essayer de la réconforter.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Il faut juste que je m'en remette. Tu peux me laisser seule quelques instants ?

Naruto partit de la pièce sans lui tourner le dos. La porte se referma tout doucement sur elle. Il soupira. Il avait vraiment le chic pour importuner ses meilleurs amis. Il se rappelait que quand il était petit, il était fou d'elle. Un rêve de gamin. Et comme ça il avait fait du mal à son meilleur ami de l'époque, Rock Lee. Et maintenant il allait presque perdre la personne qui comptait le plus parmi ses amis proches, celle qui le soutenait pour étudier et tout… Pour une bête histoire de cœur ! Avait-il vraiment le droit d'aimer Sasuke ? Après tout, le brun allait épouser une fille en définitive.

Pas un pauvre mariolle qui se fait repérer par son adversaire dès le premier rendez-vous ! Oui, comment pouvait-il faire. Ce Deidara devait vraiment le détester depuis qu'il l'avait humilié au Marionnettiste en présence de Jiraya et de sa patronne. Et son meilleur ami Sasori. Ces deux types devaient vraiment… Pourquoi était-il allé à ce fichu restaurant en premier lieu ?

Il ne savait pas comment faire et se mettait à culpabiliser. Tout ce pour quoi lui et ses amis avaient tant travaillé. Tout cela allait partir en fumée. Et ses rêves de romance avec !

_ Naruto… murmura Sakura à côté de lui. Je pense que je peux te pardonner. C'est à moi de grandir maintenant, je ne peux pas te reprocher d'avoir réussi là où j'ai échoué.

_ Sakura… De toute façon ça ne servira à rien ! craqua-t-il finalement.

_ Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Pendant le rendez-vous, il y a ce type, Deidara. Et puis son meilleur ami. Je crois qu'ils m'ont repéré.

Sakura ne savait pas à quel point l'affaire était grave. C'était rai, après tout, elle croyait encore à cette histoire de pari. Bon elle savait aussi pour l'histoire d'amour…

_ Et alors, ce n'est pas grave ? Si ? Ils ne connaissent pas Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ce sont des amis de son frère.

_ Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est qu'un pari, tu pourras te relever.

_ Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils disent la vérité à Sasuke ! Même si je ne peux pas l'avoir en tant qu'amoureux…

_ Oui, je comprends, tu veux garder ton meilleur ami, n'est ce pas ? Ah la la, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour toi ? Hein !

_ Tu vas m'aider ?

_ Je vois pas trop comment je pourrais mais bon…

C'est alors que Jiraya pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait tout entendu de la conversation. C'était la catastrophe de trop.

_ Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas te faire repérer ! tonna le vieil homme.

_ C'est lui qui a lancé cette histoire de pari ? demanda Sakura à Naruto en chuchotant à son oreille.

_ Euh… En quelque sorte. Si je le fais il m'héberge gratuitement, répondit le blond de la même manière.

_ Mais crois-en mon expérience, ton bonhomme n'a pas encore eu le temps de fermer. Aujourd'hui le Marionnettiste reste ouvert toute la nuit. S'il avait voulu le dire, il n'a pas pu le révéler à beaucoup de gens. Il te suffirait de trouver quelles personnes savent et de régler le problème.

_ Oui, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de pression sur ce Deidara, monsieur, fit Sakura.

_ Deidara, c'est cela ? Mmm, j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs sur lui. Je pense que je peux m'en occuper. Mais quand à toi gamin, ne recommences jamais cela, tu dilapiderais encore plus mon argent. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez de t'acheter toutes ces fanfreluches pour que tu ressembles à une fille. Tu n'es même pas sexy !

_ Naruto, tu m'as dit qu'il ne pouvait parler qu'à son meilleur ami qui travaille avec lui ? Qui-est-ce ? À quoi ressemble-t-il.

_ Eh bien… réfléchit le jeune, il s'appelle Sasori, et il est roux aux yeux marron…

Le garçon dans la boutique de cosplay ! Elle serra les dents, ce type lui avait volé son premier baiser ! Elle qui espérait quelque chose de plus romantique…

_ Tu le connais, Sakura-chan ? demanda Naruto.

_ En quelque sorte. J'ai peut-être une idée pour le faire chanter, mais j'aurais besoin de toi. Après tout, c'est toi qui es concerné, non ? Vous aviez dit qu'il s'appelait comment déjà ce restaurant ? Le Marionnettiste ? Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, enfin ce soir, qu'on organise le cocktail pour préparer les alliances en vue des prochaines élections municipales ?

_ Si tout à fait, s'étonna Jiraya, je constate que vous êtes très bien informée, jeune fille.

_ Oh, ce n'est rien, mais comme mes parents reçoivent des tonnes d'invitations, je dois parfois les représenter à certains repas, et je crois que celui-ci en fait partie. Je déteste ce genre de soirées. Je vais rentrer chez moi, et toi Naruto, tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire. Peut-être qu'en faisant chanter le meilleur ami de ce… Deidara, on pourra l'empêcher de parler.

Elle se mit à débiter à toute allure des choses à l'oreille de son protégé. Cette fille aux cheveux roses était très jolie, tout comme sa mère, et sa grand-mère avant elle, songea Jiraya qui avait connu les deux femmes. Malheureusement, il estimait que ces deux jeunes gens devaient être assez inexpérimentés dans le domaine du chantage. Lui par contre, savait exactement quoi faire pour museler un jeune serveur. Après tout, n'était-il pas lui-même invité à cette soirée spéciale ? Il regarda les deux adolescents partir à toutes jambes chacun dans une direction différente. Insouciante jeunesse… Si pleine d'espoir… Il regarda l'horloge, il n'avait que quelques heures mais c'était suffisant.

_ Moshi moshi, décrocha la voix d'un des secrétaires de sa société à l'appareil. Que puis-je pour vous monsieur Jiraya.

_ Je souhaiterais faire l'achat d'une des zones en friche aux abords de la ville, fit le vieil homme rusé. Je veux qu'on les ait le plus rapidement possible, demain dernier délai.

_ Bien monsieur.

_ Et pendant que vous y êtes, demandez au chauffeur de m'emmener au Marionnettiste ce soir. Et faites nettoyer les locaux que nous avons dans le quartier de Konoha, quelque chose me dit qu'ils trouveront leur utilité bien assez tôt.

* * *

><p><em>alors ça vous a plu? Vous souhaitez avoir la suite... Et bien ce sera quand j'aurais retrouvé mon scénario parce que sinon je suis un peu paumée moi aussi (je ne me rappelle plus du tout de l'enchainement exact des évènements)<em>

_"Soudain, Deidara eut une idée. Et si le petit frère d'Itachi se trouvait lui aussi parmi eux ce soir ? Quelle tête il allait tirer en apprenant qu'il était dupé depuis le début par son meilleur ami ? Le jeune artiste savourait déjà sa victoire."_

_"Il tentait de parler, mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il se contentait de la regarder. Hidan glissa la tête dans l'embrasure, mais Sasori lui jeta un regard glacial. C'était chasse gardée."_


	8. Soirée mondaine et intrigues

_Salut tout le monde, désolé pour mon retard. après avoir retrouvé mon scénario, je me suis retrouvée... En bac blanc. Mais maintenant il est fini et je me suis remis à l'écriture e cette fanfic.  
><em>

**_KroBlack:_** _Oui je sais le passage d'un chapitre à l'autre est difficile à voir. Le problème c'est que les séparations de sont moches et que je ne retrouve plus les trois étoiles que je mets pour séparer depuis mon fichier word! Galère -_-'_

_Quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

* * *

><p><strong>Le restaurant allait bientôt ouvrir ses portes.<strong> Le blond aidé d'un de ses collègues déplaça encore un des larges paravents qui séparaient les tables con le mur. La salle du restaurant semblait vide et étrangement différente sans toutes ces cloisons. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasori, celui-ci épluchait la liste des invités pour savoir qui faire entrer. Dur boulot, pensa Deidara, mais le roux devait avoir l'habitude de toutes ces têtes.

Soudain, Deidara eut une idée. Et si le petit frère d'Itachi se trouvait lui aussi parmi eux ce soir ? Quelle tête il allait tirer en apprenant qu'il était dupé depuis le début par son meilleur ami ? Le jeune artiste savourait déjà sa victoire. Il s'approcha de Sasori qui garda un air fermé. Depuis quelques temps il restait ainsi. Quelque chose était arrivée.

_ Tu es encore tombé amoureux d'une délicate inconnue que tu ne reverras jamais ? nargua-t-il son meilleur ami.

_ Oh ça va, hein ! Moi au moins j'essaye de me trouver quelqu'un de bien.

_ Bien sûr, et comme les dernières fois, tu vas ignorer totalement tout de cette fille pour se concentrer sur sa particularité physique qui a attiré ton regard, sans prendre en compte qui elle est. Je n'ai pas raison, mmh ?

_ fiches moi la paix. Amuse toi avec cette fichue liste si tu en as envie. Je vais prendre une pause.

Le roux sortit dehors. Son ami le suivit du regard. Il avait toujours eu la langue trop pendue. En observant la liste, il s'aperçut qu'aucun Uchiha ne serait présent à la soirée. Par contre Hidan semblait bel et bien s'être incrusté au milieu de la foule. Il entendit des éclats de voix dehors. Ce gamin de Naruto était en train d'essayer de marchander le silence de Sasori, hein ? Mais c'était inutile, Sasori était une tombe et ne faisait jamais chanter qui que ce soit. Ce Naruto avait perdu.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

_ Moshi moshi ? fit-il. Ici Deidara, qui est à l'appareil.

_ Ici Jiraya.

_ Oh, je vois que l'on tente par un autre moyen de me faire taire. C'est inutile, vous n'avez rien à me proposer.

_ Vraiment, répondit une voix ironique. Alors vous ne serez certainement pas intéressé par mon offre. Peut-être est-ce parce que vous ne connaissez pas grand-chose de moi. Je suis écrivain avant d'être homme d'affaire. J'ai gardé mon âme d'artiste.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que cela à affaire avec la conversation présente, mais je vous écoute.

_ J'ai en ma possession une galerie que je peux ouvrir au public, et qui manque malheureusement de créations originales. Bien sur, un jeune artiste qui saurait tenir sa langue pourrait tout à fait…

_ Vous êtes vraiment un monstre. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'accepterais ? Ni même que je vous crois ?

_ Pour le dernier point, vous savez que je dis la vérité, sinon, vous m'auriez posé la question piège en premier. Pour le reste, le choix est libre à vous, je peux en un seul geste donner un grand coup de pouce à votre future carrière et notoriété, ou bien la balayer si vous essayer de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin.

_ Si l'affaire est si importante, je crains que mon silence vaille bien plus cher que cela, n'est ce pas ?

_ Tout à fait, mais si vous jouez la menace, je peux le faire aussi. Que vois-je, le terrain que vous occupez pour mettre vos œuvres ne vous appartient pas ? Tiens non, je viens juste de le racheter, et je pense qu'un hôtel et un centre de relaxation est bien plus gratifiant qu'une vielle grange où l'on entasse…

_ Vous aviez vraiment pensé à tout, grinça Deidara.

_ Et même encore plus, je viens de me rajouter à la liste des invités de ce soir. Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je vous demande aussi rapidement une réponse, mais… Quel papier dois-je amener, l'acte de démolition, ou celui qui prouve que je vous loue ma galerie ?

_ C'est bon, vous avez gagné, je ne parlerais pas.

_ Alors à tout à l'heure, jeune homme.

Deidara raccrocha avec rage son téléphone. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas volée. Bon, il ne perdait pas tant au change, mais ce vieil homme lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote…

Sasori arriva enfin. Il avait un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Eh bien en tout cas, son affaire de silence à tenir avait fait un heureux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il ta offert ? Un rendez-vous avec un travelo ? grogna Deidara amer.

_ Pas du tout, ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'amour…

_ Ah, ta nouvelle muse a fait son apparition ?

_ Oui, elle est dans la même classe que lui, et il lui a parlé de moi. Ils croient tous les deux que je vais te réduire au silence. Amusant, non ?

_ J'aurais ri, si je n'étais pas déjà muselé… Ce Jiraya.

_ Oui, ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'il était redoutable. Bon repasse moi cette liste. Mmm, je n'ai vu aucune Sakura parmi cette liste. Elle doit venir accompagnée.

_ Si ça se trouve elle est déjà prise.

_ Oh, mais j'ai oublié de te dire, ce Naruto est très influençable. Il révèle tant de choses en parlant. Elle est célibataire, et il semble qu'elle n'ait personne en vue. Tout est bénéfique pour moi.

_ T'es pas en train de rêver ? Je parie que même si elle et ce gamin étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, jamais elle ne lui dirait une chose pareille. Enfin, bonne chance à toi, Roméo.

**_ Son état est stable.** Elle va guérir, annonça en phrases simples le médecin mandaté par Hiashi Hyuuga.

Le père hocha la tête d'un air grave. Sa fille allait vivre. Il ne souriait pas. Son regard impassible trompa les infirmières qui crurent tout de suite qu'il était responsable de l'empoisonnement de sa fille. Mais le docteur avait entendu la voix de l'homme au téléphone, et il voyait cette lueur dans les yeux de l'homme. Il y avait cet espoir enfin assouvi, mais aussi un reste de détresse.

Hiashi Hyuuga se tourna vers la vitre qui l'isolait de la chambre de sa fille. A travers les fins stores à moitié repliés, il voyait la silhouette d'une jeune femme endormie par de nombreux sédatifs qui ne pensait plus aux douleurs qui l'avaient traversée. Une intraveineuse reliée à une perfusion transparente véhiculait goutte après goutte drogues et vitamines dans le système sanguin de d'Hinata.

Comme sa peau était pâle ! Depuis quand n'avait-il pas remarqué la fragilité de ses traits ? Peut-être depuis qu'il avait saisi la dureté de la force à l'intérieur d'elle. Si dure mais si cassante. Et les éclats effilés s'enfonçaient dans sa chair comme l'avait fait le poison.

Neji, pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa mort à elle. Tu avais déjà du pouvoir grâce à Hanabi ? Pourquoi en vouloir plus à ce point ? Pourquoi se résigner à tricher par impatience au lieu d'attendre et de murir ? En était-on resté aux guerres fratricides ? Et dire qu'il aurait livré la plus jeune de ses filles à….

Depuis une chaise dans le couloir, un jeune adulte observait les épaules basses du chef de clan Hyuuga. D'emblée il avait associé cette figure patriarcale à celle qu'il avait en référence : son propre père. Oui, Fugaku et Hiashi avaient ce même air froid qu'un sourire ne savait éclairer, celui guindé des soirées mondaines où l'on récite mille politesses à ses voisins, la bouche emplie de miel.

L'homme affaibli par les blessures qui rongeaient son enfant se retourna vers lui. Le vieil homme face au futur gendre. Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était infaillible, mais ils sentirent qu'une entente était digne de confiance. L'un se félicita de promettre sa fille à un homme aussi droit, et l'autre respectait son aîné pour ses choix passés.

_ Merci d'avoir été présent, merci de ne pas l'avoir fait par devoir.

_ Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Est-ce que… commença Itachi.

_ Oui, elle va vivre. J'en suis soulagé, et j'espère que vous partagez mes sentiments.

Le ton de la conversation était étrange. Comme s'il y en avait trois lectures de niveau possible. Au premier deux hommes qui discutaient d'un ton badin. Au deuxième deux blocs de glace qui s'affrontaient en masquant le plusieurs sentiments. Mais au troisième, deux alliés qui estimaient leurs nouvelles perspectives d'avenir.

_ J'ai déjà fait envoyer immédiatement un des tubes à un laboratoire de médicaments concurrent, l'informa Itachi. Souhaitez-vous que nous y allions ensemble pour aviser des résultats ?

Hiashi Hyuuga acquiesça. Il avait entendu une invitation, mais avait compris qu'elle était plus pour leur permettre une conversation à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ils parlèrent longtemps. Le poison transmis par voie orale dans le corps de Hinata était certes virulent mais curable. Ce que leur adversaire devait déjà savoir. Il avait forcément deviné que la famille Hyuuga avait les moyens de soigner son héritière. Il fallait juste mettre hors-jeu quelqu'un pendant un certain temps. Mais pourquoi Hinata ? Quel était le but visé ?

On avait utilisé la volonté d'ascension sociale de son cousin, mais l'attaque était trop visible. Ce ne pouvait être cela. Il y avait alors deux choix possibles : soit Hinata était utilisée pour faire pression sur le chef de clan, soit la victime n'était pas la bonne, et était par déduction Hiashi Hyuuga lui-même.

Dans les deux cas, quelqu'un voulait l'empêcher de faire quelque chose. En utilisant des faux médicaments produits par les laboratoires d'Orochimaru. Tous savaient ses liens avec le gang des Serpents sans pouvoir le trouver.

Comment Neji s'était-il retrouvé en possession de ces « médicaments » ? Etait-il vraiment conscient qu'il tentait de tuer sa cousine ? S'était-il trompé de cible pour son attaque ? Là étaient les questions que se posaient les deux hommes. Car ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : ils savaient qui tirait les ficelles derrière toute cette affaire. Et Itachi savait précisément quel but recherchait son oncle Madara.

Ils décidèrent alors de le piéger.

**Sasori chantonnait devant la glace des toilettes des employés du Marionnettiste.** Il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse, et reprenait en fredonnant quelques mesures de Carmen, la pièce du compositeur français Bizet. Il se regarda sur toutes les faces histoire de savoir s'il était présentable aux clients. Toujours être tiré à quatre épingles. Surtout lorsqu'on était le fils de la gérante.

Il approcha son visage du miroir. Et sourit à son reflet. Peut-être pas tant. Juste les dents du haut. Peut-être rentrer sa lèvre inférieure un peu dans sa bouche ? Oui, c'était parfait, maintenant, peut-être une petite lueur dans les yeux. Mm, il se charmerait presque lui-même. Cette fille, Sakura, elle n'avait aucune chance de lui résister.

Il se rappelait leur baiser salé dans le magasin. Une fille un peu perdue. Plus petite que lui, la silhouette tonique. Jolie couleur de cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Bon, les vêtements tiraient sur la banalité, un peu trop larges, ce qui cachait une partie de ses formes.

Il imaginait déjà la scène de cette soirée. Tout était calculé. Elle arriverait avec classe dans une robe noire avec de la dentelle, petite fille perdue parmi cette assemblée si nombreuse. Elle jetterait des regards un peu inquiets à la ronde. Lui arriverait un plateau de rafraichissements à la main et lui offrirait une coupe. Ravie de reconnaître un visage ami, elle lui permettrait de prendre un temps de pause pour discuter avec elle. Et c'est là qu'il l'inviterait à danser, et qu'elle se laisserait entraîner dans le tourbillon. Elle poserait sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, et il lui proposerait de sortir pour profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit. Et ce serait là qu'il lui proposerait son amour éternel et qu'il approcherait ses lèvres des siennes et…

Le bruit de la chasse d'eau le ramena à la réalité. Dans le miroir, il vit Deidara sortir avec un air de soulagement sur le visage, puis se laver les mains à côté de lui.

_ Alors l'amour, ça gaze mmh ?

_ Je ne sais pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? J'ai l'air stupide, laid, acceptable…

_ Bah, t'es normal quoi. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un pâté, t'en faisais pas des tonnes quand tu te tapais Karin.

_ Oui eh bien c'est pas la question. Et puis d'abord, elle couchait seulement avec moi pour être mieux vue de ma grand-mère et pour se rapprocher de toi. J'ai l'air de quoi ?

_ Tu sais, tu devrais demander ça à une fille. Demander ça à son meilleur ami… Je ne vais pas te dire que t'es moche, même quand tu l'es, c'est ça aussi l'amitié, fit ironiquement le blond.

_ Alors c'est une catastrophe, elle va me détester et je vais…

_ Calme-toi, mmh ! Je te faisais juste marcher. Si tu veux un conseil… Fait ton nœud papillon un peu plus lâche, tu ne veux pas avoir l'air trop guindé quand même. Relaxe toi un peu, prend toi un verre. Tu stresses trop danna, je te l'ai toujours dit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon nœud papillon, il est très bien, il va avec mes yeux. Mas tu as raison, je vais aller me poster là où je dois être. Dis tu me remplaceras pour le service, si j'ai besoin de…

_ Arrêtes de te lamenter et vas-y ! Quel meilleur ami serais-je sinon ?

Sasori déglutit, et tenta de se détendre, tandis qu'il étudiait encore sa liste et son trombinoscope. Sa grand-mère vint plusieurs fois inspecter son aspect général, recoiffant ses cheveux pour quelque chose de plus classieux, vérifiant que ses ongles étaient propres et bien coupés… ce genre de choses.

Et enfin le gratin de la société se présenta dans la salle. Lui toujours poli les saluait et les appelaient par leur nom de famille, discutait avec ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Il fallait rester avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

C'est alors que tout se joua. Elle arrivait, elle était là, tenant le bras à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui devait être son père. Non, impossible, elle était la fille d'Haruno Sakumo, l'un des plus célèbres reporters télévisés ! C'était toujours lui qu'on voyait pour l'édition matinale. Il la considéra sous un angle différent. Il l'avait crue invité par un parent éloigné, parce qu'elle était jolie, ignare de tout ce jeu politique. Il l'avait crue timide et irréfléchie, mais le visage qu'elle affichait était souriant et assuré. Il la pensait perdue parmi les requins, alors qu'elle louvoyait avec grâce parmi eux.

Sa robe, d'ailleurs, n'avait rien à voir avec celles qu'il avait imaginées dans sa tête. Sa coiffure non plus. Et son attitude encore moins. Elle lui jeta un regard vaguement surpris lorsqu'il salua son père, un éclair fugace d'une étrange expression y passa avant qu'elle ne se détourne. Mais il lui fallait déjà saluer les nouveaux arrivants et se détourner d'elle.

**Sakura au bras de son père s'avança à l'entrée du restaurant.** Une chance qu'elle ait pu venir et pas sa mère. Ainsi Sasori travaillait là comme serveur et était le petit-fils de la gérante. Toute l'après midi, elle avait soigné son apparence pour être irrésistible et jouer le jeu. Elle se sentait en position de dominatrice. Ses cheveux élégamment bouclés et remonté en un chignon lâche et élégant étaient ceints d'un ruban cyan en accord avec la teinte de sa toilette.

La maquilleuse visagiste qui l'aidait dans son accoutrement avait vraiment bien travaillé, centrant sur la rondeur de son visage pour garder un air enfantin, mais cassant le tout grâce à l'angle de ses pommettes saillantes. Le fond de teint blanc cachait les quelques boutons d'acné qui s'étaient glissés sur sa peau. Ses joues avaient la douceur d'une pêche et un teint légèrement rosé. Ses lèvres épaisses s'étaient faites pulpeuses, d'un rose assez sombre sans être trop voyant.

En se regardant, elle s'imaginait poupée de cire ou de porcelaine.

Pour la robe, elle avait opté pour une coupe assez classique au niveau des épaules, pas de manches, des bretelles larges, mais le dos dénudé jusqu'à ses reins. Le bas de la robe s'évasait en une corolle derrière ses pieds, ce qui la faisait légèrement trainer sur le sol. Le décolleté était constitué de deux bandes froncées qui se croisaient juste au dessus de son soutien gorge à balconnets. Un peu comme certaines robes des jeunes femmes sur les statues antiques. Le tissus collait ensuite à son ventre plat, soulignant la finesse de sa taille, avant de mouler le haut de son bassin. La pièce, magnifique, était en satin turquoise aux reflets rosés pour ce qui était de la robe, et une ceinture large en satin rose sombre entourait ses hanches. Comme elle prévoyait qu'il pourrait faire froid, elle avait ajouté un châle fin en soie cyan, brodé discrètement de larges fleurs mauves et magenta.

Naruto était ensuite revenu pour lui dire qu'il s'était acquitté de sa tâche. Elle avait tout prévu. Sasori saurait qu'elle viendrait et tenterait de la séduire. Mais elle l'ignorerait totalement, jusqu'au moment où il l'inviterait à danser. Mais elle choisirait ostensiblement un autre cavalier que lui, avant de s'éclipser un instant pour être solitaire. Ce serait là qu'il viendrait la voir, jaloux, et où elle imposerait sa suprématie. Et elle achèterait son silence en échange d'une danse. Mais pas d'un baiser, il avait déjà volé le premier.

Elle avait tout calculé. Et la soirée se passait à merveille selon ses plans. Lorsqu'il lui proposait une coupe, elle avait déjà un verre de cocktail. Et lorsqu'il amenait des apéritifs, elle discutait calmement avec une autre jeune femme des études que pouvaient envisager les héritières de grandes maisons. Et Sasori s'énervait de voir ses tentatives sapées avant même de commencer. Elle avisa du coin de l'œil le « meilleur ami » dont Naruto lui avait parlé. Etrange, un représentant de la famille des Uchiha était là, Uchiha Madara. Il avait tout intérêt à lui avouer la vérité, peut-être plus qu'à Sasuke. Pourtant il se taisait. Et fixait d'un ait peu amène le vieux Jiraya.

Elle alla le saluer poliment, et comprit qu'il avait muselé le blond en faisant appel à ses perspectives futures. C'était assez malin. Le chef de la famille des Uchiha s'approchait d'eux, alors qu'ils devisaient poliment.

_ Jiraya, mon vieil ami. J'ignorais que vous viendriez ici. Je croyais que vous vous étiez retiré de notre monde d'élite. Qui est cette charmante personne à vos côtés ?

_ Il s'agit de la fille d'Haruno Sakumo. Nous discutions de la célébrité internationale.

_ Ah bon, fit semblant de s'intéresser le brun. Alors ainsi mademoiselle, vous vous intéressez à la littérature ? C'est peut-être une carrière trop austère pour quelqu'un de votre qualité.

_ Oh, je vous remercie, Monsieur Uchiha.

_ Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Madara. Une si jolie jeune fille doit déjà avoir nombre de prétendants. Quel dommage que je connaisse si mal votre père, nous aurions pu faire affaire.

_ Je n'en doute pas, Madara-sama, minauda-t-elle exprès, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Malheureusement, je crois savoir que vos fils sont déjà prévus à un brillant avenir. Jiraya-sama me disait justement que vous comptiez unir vos entreprises.

_ Les nouvelles vont vite en ce cas, fit l'homme. Mais nous pouvons vous proposer une place dans notre entreprise si vous le souhaitez, Nous sommes toujours en quête de charmantes jeunes femmes telles que vous.

_ Vous êtes un charmeur, rit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le balcon pour saisir un peu d'air frais. Là, elle s'arrêta, Sasori prenait sa pause. Elle se demanda si elle allait encore le taquiner un peu ou si elle devait se trouver un cavalier. Plus loin, elle vit la jeune femme avec qui elle discutait précédemment, une rousse nommée Tayuya, refuser les avances assez osées d'un jeune homme aux cheveux gris coiffés en catogan. Il était vrai qu'il était un peu effrayant. Quelque chose en ce jeune homme lui rappelait l'agresseur dans ce magasin.

Elle détourna le regard vers Uchiha Madara qui lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. Cet homme d'une cinquantaine d'années lui faisait tout aussi peur que l'autre jeune homme. Hidan ? Était-ce le nom qu'elle avait entendu ? Quoi qu'il lui propose, elle se jura de ne jamais accepter. Il avait tout du loup solitaire. En songeant à eux deux, son esprit leur associa l'histoire du petit Chaperon Rouge. Sauf qu'à l'origine le loup faisait figure de pédophile… Elle frissonna.

Regardant de nouveau devant elle, elle vit le jeune homme abandonner Tayuya et se diriger droit sur elle. Il avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux. En tant que prédateur sexuel, le danger était bien plus proche et important que les intrigues d'Uchiha Madara.

Elle recula sans cesser de le fixer des yeux. Le balcon était isolé de la salle par deux lourds rideaux rouges, elle s'empressa de les tirer. Le bruit des anneaux sur la tringle fit sursauter l'autre personne qui se trouvait au même endroit. Sasori.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'elle reculait encore. Elle ne pensait plus à son plan pour le faire chanter. D'ailleurs elle ne pensait plus à grand-chose à part à ce garçon qui semblait la prendre pour son nouveau jouet.

Le roux arrivait par la gauche pour lui parler, les rideaux n'allaient pas tarder à bouger. Il fallait choisir un mal pour un autre. Elle se tourna vers le serveur. Il était plutôt beau dans ses habits. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours eu un petit faible pour les garçons vêtus de chemises blanches. Il tentait de parler, mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il se contentait de la regarder. Hidan glissa la tête dans l'embrasure, mais Sasori lui jeta un regard glacial. C'était chasse gardée.

_ Vous semblez vouloir me parler depuis le début de la soirée. Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux, allez-y, je vous écoute.

_ Vous voulez acheter le silence de mon ami en m'utilisant moi, fit Sasori. Ce Naruto que vous avez envoyé vers moi pour négocier n'était pas très prudent.

_ Qui parle de vous utiliser ? fit-elle remarquer ironiquement, je croyais que votre ami ne parlerait déjà pas.

_ Tiens donc, fit-il d'un air pincé, vous le savez déjà.

_ Alors dites moi encore, qui tente d'utiliser l'autre, Sasori ? Comptez-vous aller parler vous-même à Uchiha Madara ? Non, n'est ce pas, vous ne pourriez même pas l'approcher.

_ Vous n'en savez rien, fit Sasori qui rentrait dans le jeu. Je connais tous les mécanismes, ma grand-mère gère ce restaurant depuis longtemps. J'y ai passé toute ma vie.

_ Oui, vous vous figurez ainsi connaître beaucoup de choses sur la politique. C'est peut-être vrai, je ne vous connais pas assez pour en juger. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, éclairez-moi, pourquoi souhaiteriez-vous nuire aux affaires politiques qui se déroulent entre Jiraya et Madara ? Vous vous attireriez beaucoup d'inimité, surtout si en plus votre grand-mère est très amie avec Jiraya. Que se passerait-il s'ils se brouillaient ? Ce restaurant n'est-il pas toute votre vie. Ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je sais, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais j'ai mes raisons. Et puis je suis encore jeune, et il est peut-être temps que je me mette à mon propre compte comme restaurateur. Et puis, le but n'est-il pas de vous avoir vous ? J'aurais réussi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Votre but est de m'_avoir _? souligna-t-elle avec dégoût. Alors vous êtes peut-être pire que ce que je pensais. J'imaginais qu'au moins vous auriez compris qu'on ne peut pas demande à une fille de devenir sa petit amie, surtout lorsqu'on ne la connait pas du tout. Et votre but est alors de me forcer la main ?

_ Oui, mais si vous le prenez ainsi aussi… Je sais que c'était maladroit de ma part mais…

_ Vous êtes vaniteux. Et vous vous imaginez que tout vous est dû.

_ Cela est totalement faux, je…

_ Et je vais vous dire autre chose : ne pensez pas que vous pourrez me contrôler. Je ne vous connais pas, mais la facette que j'ai eue à l'instant de vous ne me convient pas. Vous vous imaginiez en un guide pour moi, que vous pourriez m'apprendre ce que c'est ?

_ Honnêtement, oui. J'ai décidé de tenter ma chance. Vous êtes jeune, au lycée, donc inexpérimentée dans ce genre de choses. Et moi je vous aime. Je ne vous demande même pas de m'aimer !

Il y avait quelque chose de brisé dans sa voix. Et elle comprit encore des choses sur le personnage. Il n'était pas fondamentalement manipulateur par jeu. Il était simplement désespéré. Elle soupira, avant de le regarder d'un œil moins sévère.

_ Je peux vous poser une question ? Vous avez beaucoup d'amis ?

_ C'est-à-dire qu'avec les autres on s'est un peu perdu de vue… Et puis ils n'adhéraient pas à mes idées qui...

_ Autre question, êtes-vous aussi désagréable avec eux que vous l'êtes avec moi ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, se vexa-t-il, je ne fais qu'exprimer…

_ Je vais vous dire ce que je pense de vous : vous êtes égocentrique. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous et vous ne savez pas aimer. Vous refuser d'accepter des opinions autres que les vôtres. Même maintenant, je suis certaine que vous essayez de ne pas écouter ce que je vais vous dire. Mais c'est une vérité qu'il vous faudra intégrer : vous ne savez pas aimer.

_ Alors je ne vous permets pas, fit-il en s'énervant et en lui saisissant le poignet.

C'est alors que Deidara le rappela pour son service. Et ils échangèrent de place. Le roux partit en colère en adressant un regard furieux à la jeune femme.

_ Il est parti vexé, fit Sakura.

_ Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète gamine, il reviendra.

_ Je n'en ai pas tellement envie. Il a un caractère détestable. Il juge les gens avant de les connaître.

_ Je peux te faire la même remarque, mmh. Sasori est quelqu'un de très seul, mais qui a besoin de compagnie pour progresser. J'ai entendu la conversation que vous avez eue, du moins en partie. Et je peux te dire que notre groupe ne l'a pas rejeté, et qu'il n'a pas rejeté notre groupe. Il s'est éloigné à cause d'une fille. Il était amoureux de la petite amie d'un autre, et ils ont eu une dispute. Depuis, je pense qu'ils se sont mutuellement pardonné, mais Sasori est toujours en train de culpabiliser. Il est égocentrique, oui, mais on peut toujours compter sur lui. Et il sait aimer, peut-être pas comme il le faudrait, mais il le sait. Mais dans le fond tu as raison : il a voulu te forcer la main par désespoir. Mais fait attention aux mots, vous ne vous connaissez ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Je ne souhaite pas tellement le connaître. J'étais venue à la soirée pour vous faire taire tous les deux, mais Jiraya s'en est déjà chargé, et Sasori perdrait bien plus qu'il n'en gagnerait s'il parlait. Et bien qu'il le croie, il ignore tout du monde dans lequel j'évolue. J'ai compris qu'il voulait me manipuler et j'ai réagi, c'est tout. Qu'il n'y voie pas de volonté autre derrière cela.

_ Il voudra sans doute retenter sa chance. Je vous conseillerais d'accepter. Même si ça ne colle pas entre vous, vous aurez fait un heureux.

Ils se séparèrent sur cette énigmatique phrase.

* * *

><p><em>Allez, quelques extraits pour vous faire baver!<em>

_"L'homme se présenta dans sa dégaine habituelle devant lui. L'attitude nonchalante et le sourire narquois cachaient mal ses yeux vifs qui semblaient passer la pièce au peigne fin. C'était un adversaire difficile."_

_"Derrière lui il entendit un énorme craquement de tôle et une explosion. On venait de lancer d'énormes parpaings sur sa voiture. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible."_


	9. Perturbations

_C'est rare que je puisse écrire un mercredi, surtout avec tout le travail que j'ai._

_En tous cas je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!_

_**KroBlack:**j'espère que tu seras heureuse par la réapparition de Naruto. Il est plus là par la suite._

_**Shashiin:** J'aime bien faire des pairings avec l'Akatsuki. Mais quand il y en a ce sont souvent des avec Sakura ou Hinata. Celui que j'avais fait brièvement, le Zetsu x Ino, je ne l'ai pas rencontré ailleurs... Je préfère d'ailleurs les couples avec un membres de l'akatsuki parce qu'ils sont plus âgés que les personnages principaux du Manga, ça ajoute un peu de piquant, je trouve._

_**Memories100**: merci de tes encouragements_

* * *

><p><strong>La sonnette de la porte retentit dans le vestibule.<strong> Naruto, déjà grimé, était de nouveau méconnaissable. Aujourd'hui, il avait un nouveau rendez-vous avec Sasuke. Il n'avait pas été programmé par leurs deux familles et serait moins formel que le premier. Etait-ce le dernier baiser qui avait tout changé ? Il avait vu les joues du jeune homme devenir cramoisies et son regard fixer ailleurs. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'on l'embrassait… Alors pourquoi ?

Au lieu d'une voiture, le brun lui proposait de partir à pied pour le quartier plus animé de Suna. Il n'aurait pas été convenable qu'ils se promènent dans Iwa pour leurs familles respectives.

De temps en temps Sasuke lui posait une question, tournée de façon à ce que Meta puisse lui répondre par oui ou par non. Il apprenait ainsi quelques goûts et envies de la jeune femme. Elle aimait les peluches de grenouilles.

_ Tu veux aller acheter des vêtements ?

Hochement de tête négatif. Il avait assez d'affaires pour tenir un mois en changeant complètement de tenue tous les jours, sans jamais remettre la même deux fois de suite. Comme c'était la matinée, ils décidèrent d'aller regarder un film au cinéma du coin. Sasuke et Meta (qui devait quand même avoir l'air d'une fille crédible) avaient choisi un consensus entre l'action et les sentiments dans le film.

Cependant ils furent interceptés à l'entrée par Kisame, un des proches amis d'Itachi. Ce dernier reconnaissant le brun, voulut s'asseoir avec eux et leur faire la conversation. Pendant tout le film il les interrompait dans leurs tentatives d'approche amoureuse en leur demandant des explications sur l'intrigue qui, quoi que simple, semblait lui poser quelques difficultés de l'ordre de la compréhension.

Avant même la fin de la séance, Sasuke tira la jeune femme hors de la salle, excédé de ne pouvoir suivre le film et profiter d'un moment tendre avec elle. Il décida alors d'éviter toute personne qui le connaissait de près ou de loin.

Il pensa d'abord aller à une salle de jeux vidéo. Le karaoké étant impossible avec une personne muette. Et puis il n'aimait pas chanter. A peine était-il entré dans la salle qu'une midinette sur talons aiguilles voulut lui sauter dessus. Elle marchait à pas rapides dans leurs direction et ne fit pas attention à la jambe négligemment tendue de Meta qui traversait son chemin, tant son champ de vision était rempli par son éphèbe. Pour éviter les représailles, le couple préféra s'en aller une nouvelle fois.

Ils parvinrent au centre commercial attenant à l'aéroport de Suna sur les coups de midi. L'idée aurait alors été d'aller se restaurer au Marionnettiste, mais trop de personnes savaient qui il était, que ce soit parmi les habitués ou parmi les serveurs. En plus le blond ne cessait pas de le regarder d'un air machiavélique et amusé. Comme s'il savait quelque chose, mais ne le lui disait pas. Etrange.

Etrange aussi le regard de connivence que se jetèrent Meta et Ino lorsqu'elles se croisèrent. Et Ino de retenir son rire sonore. Elle aurait eu plutôt de quoi être jalouse en le voyant avec une autre fille qu'elle.

Mais le pire était encore à arriver.

_ Bonjour, ici Haruno Sakumo en direct de votre émission : Nos futurs champions ! Dans notre thématique de la semaine, nous interrogeons des jeunes pris au hasard, qui vont nous raconter leurs espoirs futurs. Oh mais que vois-je, un jeune couple en train de flâner dans les allées. Bonjour mademoiselle, comment vous appelez-vous ?

_ … fit Meta qui ne pouvait répondre.

_ Oh, quelle timide jeunesse, mais je vois ici un charmant jeune homme. Vous l'aurez tous reconnu, il s'agit d'un des héritiers Uchiha de l'entreprise Madacorp. Alors jeune homme que faites-vous dans la vie ?

Maintenant, tout le monde regardant cette émission allait savoir qui il était et venir l'embêter tous les jours de son existence. Il avait vraiment la poisse ! Mais image de marque oblige, il accepta de jouer le jeu.

**L'interphone sonna sur le bureau de l'homme. **Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge derrière son bureau. Evidemment, ce ne pouvait être que lui à une heure pareille. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur du répondeur.

_ Faites entrer, ordonna-t-il à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

_ Bien monsieur.

_ Pas besoin de lui donner un badge ni de le faire visiter. Amenez-le juste jusqu'à mon bureau.

Il devait prendre toutes les précautions avec celui-là. Un seul faux pas, et il se ferait évincer. Dans l'histoire, ce devait être lui qui devait dominer cette ville. Les autres n'étaient qu'un moyen d'y parvenir, rien de plus.

L'homme se présenta dans sa dégaine habituelle devant lui. L'attitude nonchalante et le sourire narquois cachaient mal ses yeux vifs qui semblaient passer la pièce au peigne fin. C'était un adversaire difficile.

_ Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés personnellement, je crois, fit le maître de maison à son interlocuteur. Vous avez entendu parler de moi et j'ai entendu parler de vous. Nous nous sommes beaucoup contactés par l'intermédiaire de vos… pions, devrais-je dire. Jamais téléphonés non plus, heureusement.

_ Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de nous dans cette ville. Chacun de nous est sensé représenter des extrémités. Je suis l'homme dont parlent toutes les rumeurs, et vous apparaissez parmi la haute société. Quoi de plus naturel en somme ?

_ Juste, très juste. Maintenant, venons-en à la seconde partie de notre opération. Mon adversaire sera bientôt immobilisé. Le seul problème reste mon impopularité. Je ne comprends pas le ressenti de la population à mon égard. Tout ce que j'ai décidé pour mon entreprise était avant tout pour le bien de mes employés.

Son invité évita de relever la phrase employée. Bien sûr que la majeure partie des profits revenait dans les poches du PDG. Les pots de vins versés, ces soi-disantes primes pour bon travail, n'étaient là que pour voiler les yeux des fouineurs et les museler. Cet homme était autant un chevalier blanc pour cette ville, que lui-même en était l'ange gardien qu'on invoque pour se donner chance.

_ J'ai un plan qui pourrait bien asseoir nos deux réputations. Mettons que vos jeunes terrorisent un peu plus la population, en agissant sur des cibles bien ciblées.

_ Continuez, fit l'invité.

_ Et admettons que je vienne en aide aux habitants après les destructions en leur offrant un dédommagement. Je veillerais naturellement à ce que mes officiers de police relâchent tous ces jeunes.

_ Alors votre cote de popularité remontera en flèche. Mais cela fonctionnera uniquement si votre adversaire politique est mis hors d'état de nuire.

_ Là vient notre petit différent, mon cher. Je crois en effet que vous avez réussi à corrompre quelqu'un de très bien placé dans l'entourage même de mon rival.

_ C'est exact.

_ Malheureusement il emblerait que la cible visée ne soit absolument pas la bonne. Cette opération est un échec total. D'autant plus qu'elle menace indirectement ma propre société en impliquant l'un de mes héritiers.

_ Pour les dommages collatéraux, nous avons déjà pris des mesures, visant à soigner entièrement la jeune femme et à faire passer l'atteinte pour un malaise passager. Quant à l'autre partie de la question, il faut croire que mon « pion », si je reprends vos termes, a eu la bonne idée de corriger le tir. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas regardé les informations depuis quelques heures, je vous conseillerais de les consulter.

_ Est-ce que cela ne va pas passer pour un tir groupé, s'inquiéta alors vivement l'homme. Pour des mêmes symptômes, on croira…

_ Que Hiashi Hyuuga et sa fille ainée auront attrapé le même virus, transmis par Hinata à son père ou venant d'une même source.

_ C'est parfait alors. Lancez l'opération. Vous recevrez votre paiement comme prévu.

L'homme s'éloigna et ferma la porte. Un domestique le reconduirait à l'entrée. Dans son fauteuil en cuir, Uchiha Madara réfléchissait. Cet homme était bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Beaucoup de complications lui arriveraient s'il était pris lui et son gang dans toute l'opération. Il avait promis de relâcher ces jeunes dans la nature. Il n'avait pas évoqué le nombre de morceaux.

Bientôt, cette ville serait sienne. Et personne ne pourrait plus l'en empêcher.

**Deidara mit son clignotant à droite.** Puis il tourna dès que la file de voiture fut passée. Il devait y avoir de nombreux embouteillages du côté de Suna, selon la radio locale. Mais il passerait d'abord à Iwa pour déposer sa passagère. Peut-être que d'ici là, le trafic serait devenu plus fluide.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescente qui somnolait doucement sur le siège. Sa peau bronzée attirait encore quelques rares éclats de soleil. Elle était jolie au naturel, sans artifice, et l'air tellement paisible sur le siège. Il avait remarqué que sa voiture la faisait somnoler, peut-être le bruit du moteur. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et dès qu'il ne lui parlait plus, il entendait le choc discret de du menton de la jeune femme sur la poitrine.

Le téléphone portable vibra dans la poche de Ten-Ten qui se releva en sursaut. D'un seul geste, elle décrocha son mobile, tout en regardant distraitement les lignes blanches peintes sur l'asphalte poussiéreux.

_ Moshi Moshi? Ah Sakura-san.

Tiens donc, elle était en relation avec la fille sur laquelle son meilleur ami avait des vues? Il pensait que les deux étaient déjà en rendez vous. Après la soirée et quelques mots glissés à chacun des deux, ils étaient parvenus à un consensus : une sorte de sortie amicale pour apprendre à se connaître l'un l'autre. Deidara sourit, il allait peut-être jouer les cupidons encore une fois grâce à sa nouvelle amie.

_ Quoi ? Oui, on est près de chez moi, fit Ten-Ten, attends deux secondes.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

_ Changement de programme de dernière minute, j'ai juste besoin de passer prendre un truc chez moi et de le lui amener, ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Enfin, je pense que ce devrait plutôt elle qui devrait être dérangée… Enfin si déjà elle t'appelle…

_ Quoi, Sakura ? Oui, tu es où en ce moment ? Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches là-bas ?

_ Elle attend son prince charmant pour un rendez-vous, glissa discrètement le blond à l'oreille de sa passagère.

_ Elle t'a entendu. Elle dit qu'il n'est toujours pas rentré.

_ Oh, il doit être encore à la galerie d'art de Jiraya, je lui avais demandé de me déposer deux trois trucs.

_ Mais au juste, pourquoi tu as besoin du carnet au juste ? Tu as trouvé la solution de l'énigme ? Chapeau ma vielle. Qui ? Aah c'est ça, je me disais aussi. Enfin je ne vois pas pourquoi il te le faut maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si Neji allait débarquer et aaaaah !

Deidara venait d'enfoncer brutalement la pédale de frein.

_ Mais ça va pas, t'es malade !

_ Y'a une bande de tarés qui vient de passer sur la route en courant, j'allais pas les écraser ! fit le blond en panique.

_ Non ça va, c'est rien Sakura. Juste des jeunes qui s'amusent à faire des accidents de la route et à… Oh mon dieu, ils sont en train de vandaliser toutes les boutiques du coin ! Désolée, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, il y a plus urgent.

Elle sortit de la voiture en trombe. Deidara la suivit du regard. Les informations à la radio n'avaient pas palés d'accidents à Suna ? Des jeunes vandales aussi rapides ? Non, ils devaient être très nombreux et très organisés. Comme un gang quoi…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au dehors pour voir la progression de la jeune femme. Elle aidait ses parents à rentrer dans une voiture. Celle-ci démarra alors que la jeune femme faisait volte face. Elle s'abrita derrière la carcasse d'une benne à ordure pour éviter les débris de verre qui volaient partout. Il regarda les jeunes qui attaquaient les maisons du quartier et les reconnus. Oh non…

Il sortit lui aussi et courut vers elle.

_ Sauve toi ! Ils vont tout détruire dans le coin !

_ Non, je ne peux pas les laisser détruire mon magasin !

_ Moi je préférerais que tu penses à ta vie. Heureusement que ce magasin est vide. Et j'espère bien que ceux qu'ils vont attaquer ensuite le seront aussi !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? tressaillit-elle.

_ D'autres boutiques ont été attaquées dans la ville, ils viennent de dire que Suna avait déjà été pillée. Kumo est dans leur ligne de mire, je sais comment ces gens se déplacent !

_ Alors on doit impérativement aller à Konoha !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ T'occupes pas, cours, je t'expliquerais en chemin ! J'espère juste qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard.

_ Non, tu m'attends là, je prends la voiture, exige-t-il en lui tenant l'épaule.

_ On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Ino est encore en train de travailler chez ses parents ! Les fleuristes Yamanaka ! Y'a même ton pote aux cheveux verts qui travaille là !

_ Mais tu ne pourras pas arriver à temps !

_ Pas si tu me retiens encore, laisse moi partir ! lui ordonna-t-elle les yeux flamboyants.

_ Je suis responsable de toi, je ne veux pas te perdre !

_ Fais moi confiance ! Je te conseillerais vivement de retourner à la galerie, si ça se trouve, ils vont venir tout détruire ! C'est ce que tu veux ?

Le blond hésita un instant. Puis il secoua la tête et se reprit. Qu'importe la galerie, l'art était éphémère. Mais cette fille devait rester en sécurité. Il la fixa encore avec le regard dur. Derrière lui il entendit un énorme craquement de tôle et une explosion. On venait de lancer d'énormes parpaings sur sa voiture. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

_ Fais moi confiance, fit-elle avec un regard plus doux et il se sentit fondre.

Qu'importe maintenant si même le monde se détruisait. Tout n'était plus que deux lacs noisette où flottait une étoile noire et envoutante. Elle repartit de plus belle. Il la suivit derechef.

**Neji Hyuuga avait toujours été un garçon propre sur lui.** Magnifique, attirant, intelligent, tout ce qu'on pouvait chercher comme futur gendre. Tout le monde l'admirait, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Il n'était que le neveu du chef de famille, mais il se sentait le plus fort. Mais cela ne servait à rien quand personne ne vous accepterait jamais que comme un résidu de la famille.

Tout revenait toujours à ce seul problème. Un problème dont il n'avait jamais su trouver la solution : la pitoyable Hinata Hyuuga, sa cousine, et héritière. Aurait-il voulu l'épouser qu'on ne l'aurait pas accepté. Depuis sa naissance, son destin était tracé et il devrait se contenter d'Hanabi et des rebuts qui venaient avec la gamine.

Tout en se sachant le seul être digne de gérer la firme familiale, il était notable que cela lui serait interdit. Et que celle qui en aurait le contrôle ne savait absolument pas gérer toutes ces situations.

C'est alors qu'il avait entraperçu ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque de nacre, le joli visage de sa cousine. Elle n'était pas timide, elle était bien plus que cela. Il ne pourrait jamais la contrôler. Tout comme son oncle, il lui faudrait l'éliminer.

Et à force de ressasser ces noires pensées, il en était venu à considérer ce fait : Hinata avait résisté à la pression, elle que tous considéraient comme trop faible. Elle avait inversé le cours de son destin. Et en plus elle s'était entichée d'un jeune idiot blond qu'elle comptait bien épouser. Alors n'avait-il pas lui aussi le droit de gérer sa vie comme il le souhaitait ?

Lui Neji le chevalier blanc, lui toujours si aimable, toujours si souriant… Il allait leur montrer à quel point le pouvoir lui allait comme un gant. Et il avait basculé dans l'obscurité. Lentement, mais sûrement. Il avait commencé à prendre de la rogue, à en vendre à d'autres. Mais il n'était jamais allé plus loin. Son éthique personnelle l'empêchait de brutaliser les autres, contrairement à ce que faisaient les membres « permanents » du gang des serpents. Tout son intérêt n'était que de faire décroître le pouvoir d'Hinata en faveur du sien. Son oncle lui faisait déjà plus confiance qu'à sa propre fille. Il ne vivait que pour le pouvoir. Et les ténèbres le faisaient souffrir.

C'est alors qu'un rayon de soleil était venu éclaircir son cœur. Et il décida de le garder captif à tout jamais. Elle s'appelait Ten-Ten, une enfant adoptée. Il lui suffirait de lui inventer une parenté bourgeoise ancienne parmi ses parents disparus et le tout serait joué, il pourrait vivre avec elle. Mais ce rayon de soleil, même s'il éclairait toujours, avait commencé à se détourner de lui. Il avait tenté de la retenir par tous les moyens, combattant ses pulsions de pouvoir et de domination. Mais rien n'y fit, un jour, elle partit complètement.

Et tous les soirs après les cours, elle repartait dans la voiture de cet inconnu. Et lui imaginait des mains étrangères touchant la peau bronzée qu'il n'avait su qu'effleurer, la chair qu'il n'avait su que meurtrir, le cœur qu'il n'avait su que briser. Et une haine sourde s'était installée, tandis que ses anciens démons revenaient à la charge.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Orochimaru et Madara l'avaient finalement convaincu. Et il avait accepté l'horrible mission. Il avait accepté de se salir les mains. La drogue qu'il avait reçue rendrait son oncle malade. Il avait ensuite pensé à reformer une alliance avec sa cousine Hinata. Mais celle-ci était promise à Madara, un homme à qui il avait obéi à contrecœur, mais qu'il souhaitait blesser aussi. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la drogue pouvait tuer. Et il avait presque tué sa cousine.

Et pour oublier ses remords qui lui étreignaient le cœur, il avait renié ses principes et s'était lancé dans la violence. De toutes ces attaques perpétrées sur les commerces de la ville, il avait sans doute été le plus acharné à détruire. Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul endroit qu'il avait tenté de garder intact, la chambre de Ten-Ten. C'était idiot, mais il l'aimait encore de tout son cœur. Mais dans la chambre il avait trouvé le carnet. Le carnet pouvant les relier aux preuves irréfutables qu'Orochimaru avait emmagasinées sur Madara, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir, mais qu'il avait décidé de garder pour lui au cas où. Seules quelques personnes étaient au courant de l'existence de cet objet. Et c'était son billet retour parmi les « gentils ».

Alors qu'il s'imprégnait de ce qu'il voyait dans cette chambre, les tenues, les odeurs enfouies dans les draps, il entendit la voix de son égérie au dehors et le bruit d'une portière de voiture qui claque. Elle venait de voir l'horreur, elle ne devait pas le voir lui. Lorsqu'elle avait couru au loin, il avait entendu la voix d'un homme qui la suivait. Sans doute son rival, celui qu'il détestait sans avoir jamais vu. Craignant qu'elle ne regarde vers sa chambre, il écouta la conversation. Ce qu'il en saisit le ravit. Apparemment, cet individu était le jeune artiste dont Jiraya avait vanté les talents à son oncle. Et il serait bientôt seul dans sa galerie.

Ce n'était pas trop loin, il pouvait y arriver à temps pour punir cet individu le lui avoir volé sa lumière, son étoile, son amour, sa vie. Pour plus de sécurité, il jeta quelques gros parpaings que l'un des membres du gang avaient arraché des murs. Puis il sortit au pas de course. Il ignorait qui c'était, mais il allait bien lui faire regretter d'avoir attiré son ange loin de lui.

**Sakura s'était habillée normalement.** Mieux valait faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un ami de longue date, et non pas d'un quasi inconnu qui ne désirait que sortir avec elle. Elle soupira avant de mettre ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Un regard sur son portable lui indiqua l'heure et là où elle devait se rendre. L'appartement où elle avait rendez-vous se situait vers la partie la plus dense de Konoha, du côté des boutiques chics et des hôtels de luxe. Apparemment on ne se refusait rien.

Elle se demanda si elle allait lui plaire. Une voix dans sa tête lui répondit qu'elle lui plaisait déjà. La jeune femme frémit à cette pensée. Toute la nuit précédente, elle n'avait cessé de se retourner dans ses draps, en proie à des rêves d'une délicieuse volupté. Toutes ces histoires d'amour qu'elle avait fantasmé étant petites avec Uchiha Sasuke lui étaient venues en tête avant de dormir. Sauf que dans le noir, ce n'était pas la voix de Sasuke qui l'appelait, mais une plus adulte, plus masculine, plus corsée. Et ce n'étaient pas d'innocents baisers ou une célébration de mariage. Non, plutôt une nuit de noce dans une chambre à la lumière tamisée. Tout était de brun, d'ocre et de rouge. Elle se voyait nue, étendue, offerte sans aucune retenue. Alors qu'en réalité elle ne se verrait jamais faire cela devant quiconque. Il y avait une sorte de retenue qui l'empêchait de se livrer aux autres sur ce genre de choses. Et elle avait rêvé de lui… Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais sa volonté de possession et aussi son physique de rêve… Dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé quelconque quelques jours auparavant !

Elle secoua la tête et alluma son lecteur MP3 pour se changer les idées. Elle partit en courant de la maison. Son père, Haruno Sakumo, devait encore travailler sur son récent projet de reportage : « nos futures stars » ou quelque chose du genre. Elle trouvait cette idée foncièrement stupide. D'autant plus qu'à l'origine elle aurait bien aimé interroger Sasuke sur ce qu'il aimait et tout garder pour elle de ces révélations incroyables… Avant de l'abandonner pour Naruto. Oui, le blond devait bien plus mériter d'aimer l'adonis aux cheveux de jais qu'elle-même, pour se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle avait atteint le centre ville. Elle leva la tête vers les hauts immeubles. Oui ce devait-être celui un peu plus à droite. Elle sonna à l'interphone et annonça qu'elle cherchait Sasori.

_ Ah, vous êtes sa petite amie, c'est ça ? fit une voix masculine.

_ Euh… C'est lui qui vous a raconté ça ? Mon dieu, il se fait déjà tes films.

_« Et moi aussi d'ailleurs »_

_ Il n'est pas là pour le moment de toute façon.

_ Mais alors il est où ? On avait convenu de s'attendre ici.

_ Vous voulez l'attendre ? Je vais pas vous laisser dans l'entrée, je veux dire, il fait beau d'accord, mais je ne sais absolument pas dans combien de temps il va rentrer.

_ Donc vous savez où il est ?

_ Oui mais même si je vous dis où il est, vous ne pourriez pas y aller. Attendez-moi ici, je pense que je vais vous conduire ce sera plus simple.

_ Merci.

Quelques instants plus tard, un autre éphèbe brun sortit par la porte et lui sourit. Uchiha Itachi, très certainement.

Ils entamèrent rapidement une conversation tandis qu'il la menait vers le garage de l'immeuble.

_ Ne soyez pas si tendue, Sakura-san, sourit-il. Vous n'êtes pas mon genre et je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge.

_ Encore heureuse, depuis que j'ai vu ce type bizarre au Marionnettiste, Brrrr.

_ Grand, cheveux gris, un peu musclé ?

_ C'est un ami à vous, fit-elle glaciale en s'écartant un peu.

_ Ami, c'est beaucoup dire. Disons qu'il m'aide pour une affaire de police.

_ Vous êtes flic ?

_ Non, mais j'aide les gens pour une certaine affaire.

Il appuya sur la clef de sa voiture. Les phares s'allumèrent avec un petit bruit puis s'éteignirent. Devant la bête de tôle d'un rouge flamboyant, Sakura se sentit un peu minable dans ses vêtements de tous les jours.

_ Belle voiture, fit-elle.

_ Merci.

_ Votre ami, il avait l'air de beaucoup trainer du coté de Madara. Et j'ai cru même reconnaître des membres du gang des serpents avec lui qui…

_ Comment êtes vous au courant de cela, fit le jeune homme en arrêtant la voiture et en la fixant d'un regard dur.

_ Au courant de quoi ?

_ Du gang des serpents. Merde, je croyais que la police avait effacé toutes les preuves et que les médias s'étaient tus, grogna-t-il.

_ Mon père est « les médias » en question, fit-elle remarquer.

_ Et je parie que vous êtes une petite curieuse qui ne sait même pas dans quoi elle s'est fourrée.

_ Je crois que je vais y aller à pied, décida-t-elle brusquement.

Un déclic sec lui indiqua qu'Itachi avait fermé les portes.

_ Je sais qui vous êtes maintenant. Ces cheveux roses… Vous êtes la fille d'Haruno Sakumo. Mais même lui n'était au courant de l'identité que d'une personne du gang des serpents, très bien connue du service de police, d'ailleurs.

_ Si vous parlez de la famille No Sabaku, alors vos types sensés contenir les infos sont franchement nuls. C'est devenu une légende urbaine et la rumeur la plus courue dans le lycée depuis que Temari no Sabaku est devenue la chef des cheerleaders.

_ Alors puisque vous êtes sensé en connaître beaucoup, c'est que vous avez cherché un peu n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je ne le nierai pas.

_ Et pour quelle motivation.

_ L'ex petit copain de ma meilleure amie.

_ Qui est ?

_ Ma meilleure amie ou le copain ?

_ A votre avis ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

_ Hyuuga Neji.

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel ils se turent. Itachi semblait réfléchir intensément à un problème dont il venait de trouver une partie de la solution. Il frappa le bord de son volant de la paume de la main avec hargne. Sakura était assez inquiétée par le personnage. Mais il lui avait fait réfléchir.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait été une des premières à le répéter à Ten-Ten quand Temari avait avoué à demi-mot à Ino qu'elle était inquiète pour les gens que fréquentaient ses frères Kankuro et Gaara. Parmi ces personnes se trouvait Neji Hyuuga, qui de beau gosse du lycée était momentanément passé à junkie notoire puisqu'on supposait qu'il s'injectait les substances que Kankuro fabriquait et vendait sous le manteau. Avant de redevenir la coqueluche des filles qui voyaient en lui une sorte de Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde, d'un côté jeune héritier d'une riche famille propre sur lui et de l'autre un Bad Boy rebelle et canon. Tout à coup, elle se demanda si le joueur de basket le plus renommé de leur école n'avait pas dans sa manche un atout pour se sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Et s'il avait une preuve pour inculper tous les méchants et se sortir de la merde dans laquelle il se trouvait sans aucune tache ? Mais oui, le carnet d'adresse ! Le papier !

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous agiter comme ça, demanda Itachi qui avait finalement décidé de démarrer.

_ J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui peut vous intéresser. Vous n'avez aucune preuve pour inculper le gang des serpents ou quiconque qui leur soit relié, je présume…

* * *

><p><em>Je n'aime pas le moment ou je vous fait baver. Parce que pour citer des passages l faut que j'ai complètement écrit le chapitre suivant. Cela ralentit beaucoup la parution des chapitres malheureusement...<em>

_"Il savait qu'en jouant à ce petit jeu, tout allait se détruire dans sa vie. Et il savait que ces quelques moments de bonheur inespérés qu'il vivait avec son fantasme ne seraient qu'uniques, volages et passagers. Et son angoisse pour le futur l'empêchait de profiter pleinement d'eux."_

_"La radio avait annoncé le soulèvement du gang d'Orochimaru. Il se rappelait vaguement l'époque ou l'Akatsuki avait prétendu être composé de gros durs. Où cela avait-il commencé à mal tourner ? Quand Kisame et Hidan étaient devenus incontrôlables ? Quand Pain s'était pris de lubies mégalomanes ? Lorsque Deidara et lui, même assez doués pour se battre avaient été écartés, pour de fausses raisons ? Non, le problème devait prendre sa source bien plus loin."_

_Allez à une prochaine fois...  
><em>


	10. Les histoires d'amour se passent mal

Hé bien ça faisait longtemps longtemps que je n'avais pas publié sur cette fiction (obligations du bac, excusez mon manque d'enthousiasme)

**Shashiin:** C'est seulement maintenant que tu découvres que je suis une sadique?

**halinee:** je n'ai pas eu la fin de ton commentaire, mais je suis certaine que tu parlais de voir la "suite"

**Tamashie:** Ouah, ça sent la fan excitée... Remarque, je m'étais bien investie dans le côté suspense alors ça doit le faire

* * *

><p><strong>Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas décidé dans la rue.<strong> Ses longs cheveux noirs retenus en une queue de cheval basse battaient contre son dos. De la sueur coulait sur la peau blanche de Hyuuga Neji.

_ Eh, où est-ce que tu vas ? cria Kankuro derrière lui.

_ C'est pas tes oignons.

Il continua de marcher, mais le chef du ganga arrivait derrière lui et le suivait rapidement. Neji pivota sur ses demi-pointes et fit face à son supérieur. Son corps déjà en garde. Cela aidait de faire partie d'une famille riche, on vous apprenait toujours à vous défendre dans tous les domaines. Un peu pour cela que l'élite sociale était souvent l'élite intellectuelle et sportive.

Il fixa Kankuro de ses pupilles grises. Celui-ci frémit. Il avait rarement vu de tels regards. Ces yeux qui le fixaient n'étaient pas ceux du drogué à la manque, de la petite frappe qu'il avait l'habitude de contrôler. Non, c'étaient les yeux d'un homme sûr de lui, blessé et d'autant plus dangereux. Kankuro ne connaissait que quelques personnes qui puissent lui faire un tel effet. Par son attitude et le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, Hyuuga Neji venait de lui prouver qu'il faisait partie d'eux.

Le neveu d'un des hommes les plus influents de la ville tourna de nouveau les talons. Ses cheveux formaient une cape sombre sur son dos. La pensée des actions à accomplir lui emplirent la bouche d'un goût âpre.

Il glissa la main dans sa poche. Le carnet était là, bien sage, son billet de sortie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller à l'aéroport et à récupérer toutes les informations qu'il lui fallait. Et tout s'arrêterait, il serait héros, et Ten-Ten serait de nouveau à lui. Mais il manquait encore quelque chose pour qu'il soit pleinement satisfait de lui-même. Il voulait que ce type qui lui avait volé son ange subisse les pires ignominies. Qu'il se prosterne à ses pieds en l'implorant de l'épargner.

Arrivé à Konoha, il passa près d'une splendide voiture rouge. Adossée à celle-ci l'aîné des Uchiha. Mieux valait ne pas se mettre ce type à dos.

_ Jolie voiture, marmonna-t-il au passage avant de s'engouffrer dans un des bâtiments alentours.

**_ Je devrais peut-être te ramener chez toi maintenant, fit doucement Sasuke.**

_ **Non, c'est bon, je pense que je peux rester encore.**

_ Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part en particulier ?

_ **N'importe où avec toi, ça me va.**

Le regard bleu de Naruto/Meta croisa les yeux de jais du jeune héritier des Uchiha. Ils se sentirent tous les deux rougir. Meta détourna le regard en premier. Tous les deux se trouvaient sur un banc à côté d'une fontaine dans le supermarché. Le bruit de la colonne d'eau s'élevant et retombant de toute sa hauteur, frappant impitoyablement son socle de pierre et la mare à sa base avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Les clapotis de l'eau masquaient les voix des conversations et apportaient un peu de fraicheur à cette journée d'été.

Meta renversa la tête en arrière dans une attitude de relâchement. Sasuke la vit fermer les yeux et son visage se détendit. Quand cette fille ne le regardait pas, il se sentait plus à son aise. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la voir comme une future alliance entre la société de son oncle et celle du grand père de Meta, ou bien comme la première fille qui ne l'ait jamais embrassée. Après tout, il fallait avouer que son premier baiser avait été accidentel, et avec cet imbécile de Naruto !

D'ailleurs Meta et lui se ressemblaient par certains aspects. Peut-être bien physiques, ces yeux bleus peut-être… Non, il y avait peu de chances pour cela. Ceux de Naruto étaient tout le temps rieurs, d'ailleurs il souriait trop et trop souvent. Même si cela le soutenait la plupart du temps, Sasuke était parfois agacé par cette attitude optimiste de la part du blond. Mais les yeux bleus de Meta avaient quelque chose de différent, une saveur sauvage teintée de cette ironie mordante qu'elle avait eu la soirée où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et il y avait autre chose, elle ne souriait que rarement. Et même s'ils étaient sincères, il y avait quelque chose de réticent dans l'attitude de la jeune femme.

Naruto, quant à lui était plongé dans des pensées moroses. Il n'arrivait pas à profiter de l'instant présent. Seulement quelques jours après avoir endossé le rôle de Meta et il en avait déjà assez. Il aimait attiser cette flamme impatiente dans les yeux de Sasuke, et jouer avec sa colère l'excitait terriblement. Mais il était incapable de profiter de ces petites victoires. Car pour le moment il était Meta, la petite fille de Jiraya, et qu'elle était bien trop sérieuse et muette de surcroît pour se permettre de rire de ces farces qu'elle jouait à son (peut-être) futur fiancé. Il était coincé et il le savait, car il lui faudrait bien un jour se dévoiler ou se séparer de ce rôle. Et dans les deux cas, il ne pourrait jamais avoir la même relation avec Sasuke. Il savait qu'en jouant à ce petit jeu, tout allait se détruire dans sa vie. Et il savait que ces quelques moments de bonheur inespérés qu'il vivait avec son fantasme ne seraient qu'uniques, volages et passagers. Et son angoisse pour le futur l'empêchait de profiter pleinement d'eux.

Une main venait doucement de se poser sur la sienne. Il regarda discrètement à sa droite, remonta le bras au bout de cette main. Sasuke souriait. Il lui était impossible de ne pas sourire en retour. Mais chaque marque d'affection du jeune homme à son égard était comme un coup de couteau accusateur dans sa chair. La main chaude sur la sienne se resserra alors un peu plus. Naruto suivit des yeux et fixa la direction où erraient ceux de Sasuke. A la terrasse d'un café, un couple sirotait un cocktail coloré ensemble, deux pailles entremêlées formant des cœurs entre leurs lèvres. La main du garçon se posait sur la cuisse de la fille et cette dernière caressait chacun des doigts de son amant, un par un.

Les deux adolescents sur le banc laissèrent leur esprit vagabonder pendant quelques instants. Puis Sasuke s'aperçut que Meta le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus et retira sa main. Le charme fut rompu. Même si cette fille lui faisait penser à son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à de tels sentiments. C'était une alliance politique et rien de plus ! Puis d'un ton dont la neutralité cachait avec peine les regrets dans sa voix, il lança à la fille :

_ Viens je te paie une glace.

**Sakura montait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle était totalement contre ce que voulait faire Itachi.** Et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sasori, bien que resté en contact avec ses anciens amis, refusait de se réintégrer dans leur groupe.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes et insouciants, et au lycée, Il était ami avec Deidara, Itachi et Kisame. Itachi était adulé par Kisame et entretenait de très forts liens avec un type que tout le monde surnommait Pain. Un autre type, Hidan les avaient rejoints et semblait travailler lui aussi avec Itachi. Seuls Deidara et Sasori n'étaient que peu reliés à Itachi. Leur groupe trainait souvent ensemble et s'était appelé Akatsuki. Ce fut alors que Sasori leur présenta sa petite amie, Konan. Pain tomba follement amoureux d'elle et voulut l'avoir à tout prix. Itachi n'avait jamais accordé une valeur suffisante à l'amitié des deux artistes en herbe, il préférait sa clique d'adorateurs de gens riches et de bourgeois qu'étaient les autres. Et ils s'arrangèrent pour que Konan le quitte et ne veuille plus entendre parler de lui.

Par chance, lors de la séparation de leur groupe à la sortie de leurs études de lycéen, Pain partit avec Konan vivre aux Etats-Unis. Le groupe se ressouda bien plus fort, sans eux, mais Sasori restait malheureux dans sa peau.

Quand Itachi lui avait raconté l'histoire, elle l'entendait décrire Sasori comme un être pitoyable. Le brun n'aimait pas le roux. Il était gentil, cependant, elle n'aimait pas que l'on puisse faire croire à quiconque qu'ils sont leurs amis alors que l'on les méprise au plus haut point. Et elle venait de comprendre à quel point elle avait été injuste avec le roux. Elle ignorait si elle pouvait entamer une quelconque relation avec lui, mais elle souhaitait s'excuser.

Et elle refusait ce que voulait faire Itachi. Après son appel à Ten-Ten, ils avaient compris qu'elle et Deidara se trouvaient ensembles. Mais aussi que la jalousie de Neji Hyuuga allait le mener à l'erreur qui permettrait à Itachi de l'arrêter pour flagrant délit. Son but était de faire croire à Neji que le type qui lui « volait » sa « petite amie » se trouvait être Sasori. Mais Sakura savait que si l'héritier de la branche secondaire de la famille Hyuuga venait à exprimer sa douleur sur le rouquin, alors celui-ci croirait… Qu'elle et Neji Hyuuga étaient en couple et qu'elle acceptait de sortir avec lui (en toute amitié mais peut-être plus) alors même qu'elle était en couple avec un autre type, violent, possessif et totalement jaloux.

En se fichant de ce qui allait arriver à Sasori pour qu'il puisse réussir à compléter son dossier de police avec succès, ce serait elle qu'il blesserait. Mais si les deux autres ignoraient ce qui allait arriver, Sakura avait toutes les cartes en main. Du moins suffisamment d'informations et assez de bon sens pour figurer le plan établi. Mais cela allait changer.

Itachi avait toutes les forces de police pour lui. Mais dans quel but, elle l'ignorait encore, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait dans l'idée de prendre le pouvoir ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'avait pas seulement le contrôle de la force brute et visible, grâce à elle il pouvait rassurer les citoyens et en même temps il avait un œil sur le gang d'Orochimaru. Elle devait tirer cela rapidement au clair.

Quelle idiote elle avait été de parler du carnet à Itachi. Maintenant il allait faire une pierre deux coups en récupérant Neji et le carnet tout à la fois. Mais dans l'affaire il lui manquait beaucoup d'informations. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de se mouiller dans des affaires politiques. Mais il semblait que depuis que Naruto s'était mis en tête de faire affaire avec ce Jiraya, tout allait de travail. Un nouveau joueur allait entrer en lice, et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir les épaules pour cela.

Dans la pièce à côté, Neji venait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Sasori, il fallait jouer rapidement. Avant que le combat ne commence.

**La porte de la chambre d'hôpital coulissa. Ino tenait avec précaution un bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains.** Elle avait mis quelques heures à le composer et tout un tas de bons sentiments dedans. Quelques fleurs larges jaunes et colorées s'accompagnaient de boutons blancs et verts qui écloraient dans quelques temps. Autour des fleurs roses et rouges aux pétales ronds et fournis étaient maintenues par quelques tiges de bambous vertes et des branches de fougère.

_ Hinata-chan, salua-t-elle gaiement la convalescente. J'espère que tu vas mieux.

_ Je me sens encore faible, s'excusa sa timide camarade de classe.

Ino déposa sa composition florale sur la table de chevet de la patiente, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur au bout du lit de celle-ci. Elle avait dû filer un sale coton. Son teint déjà pâle à l'ordinaire avait quelque chose de cireux, de fantomatique. Elle donnait presque l'impression de se trouver à l'article de la mort. La chemise de nuit bleue fournie par l'hôpital était collante de sueur, soulignant la maigreur de ses épaules. Bien plus que d'habitude, Hinata Hyuuga semblait extrêmement vulnérable.

Avant d'avoir pu commencer à parler, la malade se mit à frémir et se jeta dans les bras de son amie en pleurant silencieusement.

_ Tu veux en parler ? demanda la blonde avec douceur.

Hinata se réinstalla correctement dans ses couvertures, moitié assise, moitié couchée, son corps mince adossé aux oreillers blancs. Son nez était rouge et ses paupières gonflées des larmes qu'elle avait versées. Elle renifla un moment, pitoyablement, puis se moucha avant de fixer la blonde en face d'elle.

_ C'est Neji, lui annonça-t-elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il me voulait du mal. J'avais passé une soirée horrible la veille. Et il m'a passé des pilules. Il m'a dit que je me sentirais mieux.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je ne les ai prises que le lendemain. Quelques heures après je me suis sentie mal, comme si quelque chose me déchirait le ventre depuis l'intérieur et essayait de creuser vers la sortie. Ça me rongeait douloureusement.

_ Tu sais, il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur ton cousin au lycée. Ce n'est peut-être pas à moi de te le dire. Mais il parait qu'il se droguait. Peut-être qu'il avait cru te donner de quoi…. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Non, je n'y crois pas, Neji ne peut pas se droguer, protesta la jeune héritière avec une violence qui fit sursauter Ino.

Celle-ci se tut avant de déclarer qu'elle allait s'en aller, prise de remords.

_ S'il te plait, fit Hinata en lui attrapant le bras. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je pense que tu peux me conseiller dans mes problèmes.

_ Que veux-tu savoir ? Si je peux t'aider, sois sûre que je le ferais. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

_ Voilà, hier soir dans l'après midi, je suis allée chez Naruto pour l'aide avec son histoire de déguisement pour faire une farce à Sasuke-san.

_ Cela a d'ailleurs l'air d'avoir fonctionné parce que je les ai croisés tous les deux en parfait petit couple au centre commercial il n'y a pas… Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je sais très bien que tu es amoureuse de Naruto.

_ Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur de jugement. J'ai avoué mes sentiments à Naruto-kun. Je ne sais pas s'il était content ou pas de les recevoir… toujours est-il que je lui ai dit ce que je pensais sur le coup de l'émotion. Et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait oublier mon aide puisque je ne voulais la donner que pour être avec lui, pas pour qu'il aille dans les bras de Sasuke-kun.

_ Rhaaaah, soupira la blonde dépitée, tu t'y es vraiment mal prise. Il fallait s'accrocher à lui ! Bon, je te l'accorde cette technique n'a jamais fonctionnée pour me mettre en couple avec Sai qui d'ailleurs est un idiot fini, mais ce n'est pas la question. Mais j'avoue que tu me bluffes sur ce coup là, je ne t'aurais jamais crue capable de surpasser ta timidité face à lui. Tu as vraiment été très courageuse, tu peux être fière de toi !

_ Oui mais maintenant je le regrette. Je voudrais ne pas lui avoir dit toutes ces choses, je voudrais qu'il ne soit jamais allé à cette soirée. Je voudrais qu'il n'y ait pas eu toute cette mascarade. Je voudrais qu'on ne m'ait jamais promise à un homme que je n'aime pas.

_ Noooon, fit Ino, estomaquée.

_ Si, renifla tristement Hinata, même s'il m'a sauvé la vie et s'est attiré les bonnes grâces de mon père, je ne voudrais jamais épouser Uchiha Itachi.

_ Hé si tu n'en veux pas je suis preneuse, plaisanta la blonde.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle ! Si j'avais eu un petit ami, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème !

_ Il aurait fallu que ton père l'accepte. Et dans le cas de Naruto…

_ Je sais, cette cause est perdue.

_ Mais je crois avoir une idée qui pourrait marcher… fit soudain Ino avec un sourire en coin.

**Sasori maudissait Deidara en son sein. Il avait accepté e l'aider, mais pas quand il était sur le point d'avoir le rendez-vous qu'il espérait tant.** D'accord, le blond avait un peu forcé la main à lui et à Sakura pour qu'ils acceptent une sortie « en toute amitié », s'il reprenait les termes exacts du blond.

La radio avait annoncé le soulèvement du gang d'Orochimaru. Il se rappelait vaguement l'époque ou l'Akatsuki avait prétendu être composé de gros durs. Où cela avait-il commencé à mal tourner ? Quand Kisame et Hidan étaient devenus incontrôlables ? Quand Pain s'était pris de lubies mégalomanes ? Lorsque Deidara et lui, même assez doués pour se battre avaient été écartés, pour de fausses raisons ? Non, le problème devait prendre sa source bien plus loin.

Il avait toujours apprécié la présence calme d'Uchiha Itachi. Elle était reposante lorsqu'il avait pour meilleur ami un blond au caractère chaud bouillant.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière lui sur un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Brun aux cheveux longs, il avait le dos droit comme ces gamins aristocrates et le teint maladif du jeune qui se drogue.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi combler ton manque, petit, déclara le roux d'une voix apaisante pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

_ Toi, grogna Neji avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Rends-moi ma petite amie !

Il y eut un long blanc dans la conversation. Neji se retenait de se jeter sur lui. Sasori vit un tic nerveux faire trembler le coin de ses lèvres, comme pour masquer des crocs. Il soupira, visiblement ce jeune faisait erreur sur la personne et en plus il n'était pas prêt d'en démordre. A moins que… Sakura ? Non, impossible, cette fille l'avait non seulement rejeté et remis à sa place, il en avait encore le goût amer sur sa langue. Quoi qu'il avait rendez-vous avec elle. Ça se tenait.

_ Tu dois faire erreur gamin, tenta-t-il tout de même, je ne suis pas du tout en couple avec personne.

_ Je l'ai entendue en parler. De cette putain de galerie de mes deux ! s'excita le brun une fois encore. Je rentre et je te trouve, tu ferais bien de te préparer. Je vais tellement te ravager la gueule que personne ne pourra te reconnaître, même pas ta mère !

Visiblement, il n'y avait plus de place à la discussion. Le garçon sauta brutalement et fonça sur lui, le poing en avant. Mais Sasori avait de l'expérience du combat. Combien de fois l'Akatsuki s'était retrouvé dans une telle position. D'habitude il était plutôt celui qui coordonnait les bagarres et qui gardai otages et prisonniers le temps qu'ils parlent ou que le combat prenne fin. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il manquait de force. Passer es journées entières avec un lourd plateau à la main avait de quoi entrainer ses bras, ses jambes et lui permettre de garder la forme. Et il savait que se laisser aller à des émotions t attaquer sans réfléchir était une très mauvaise idée. Il se contenta de se décaler sur le côté. Utilisant la force et la vitesse dont son adversaire faisait usage, il lui fit perdre l'équilibre et le renversa sur le sol. Chercha des yeux de quoi l'attacher, et se résolut à utiliser le scotch gris de chantier avec lequel il lui lia les poignets, tandis qu'il pesait sur lui de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Une fois rassuré, il se releva. Son portable se mit à sonner. Il décrocha.

_ Moshi moshi, Itachi-san ?

_ Hé je ne vais pas garder ta copine éternellement ! Ramène ton cul ici, ça fait depuis tout à l'heure que je t'envoie des sms !

_ Désolé, j'avais mis la radio, et puis un gamin taré est arrivée et… Attends il se relève. Ne quitte pas.

Il toisa l'adolescent qui se remettait en face de lui, toujours pas calmé. Sasori savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter avec ses mains liées. C'est alors que le jeune homme se mut brusquement et fit voler d'un coup de pied le téléphone mobile. C'était un coup pour faire mal. Et exécuté à la perfection. Ses yeux clairs brillaient d'une rage froide t méthodique. Le genre de fous qu'on rencontre au gré des combats. Les plus redoutables et les plus efficaces. Heureusement qu'il avait pu prendre l'avantage. Mais même avec uniquement ses jambes, le jeune Hyuuga forçait le serveur à reculer sous les assauts.

Il crut entendre une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée. Déconcentré, il ne pu bloquer le coup de pied retourné qu'à la dernière seconde. L'impact se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine. Il serra les dents et retint le pied. Soudain, Neji se servit de cet appui inespéré pour faire pivoter son corps entravé et décrocher un grand coup de talon dans la mâchoire du serveur. Sasori vit des étoiles danser dans son champ de vision, tandis que le sol arrivait vers lui à grande vitesse. Il roula avant de se relever. Cracha du sang et espéra qu'il lui restait toutes ses dents. Il fit jouer un peu les muscles. C'était très douloureux, mais cela restait gérable tant qu'il ne parlait pas. Il allait devoir faire très attention.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il vit débarquer Itachi. Lequel maîtrisa le jeune en moins de deux secondes montres en main.

_ Un héritier Hyuuga drogué et s'attaquant à l'établi d'un artiste. Totalement irréaliste, aurais-je pensé quelques temps auparavant. Mais il semble que je me sois trompé. Viens par ici, toi, il me semble que nous avons de nombreuses choses à nous dire. Sasori ? Ton rendez-vous t'attend en bas.

A ses mots, Neji s'agita encore et tenta de se dégager. Un regard de folie. Les trois mâles sortirent de l'immeuble. Sakura et Neji se toisèrent un instant. Resté en retrait, Sasori analysait leurs réactions. Le regard de Sakura sur le jeune homme montrait une intense réflexion, mais pas une once de passion amoureuse. Il recommença à espérer. Tout se concrétisa lorsque Neji fixa la jeune femme avec un air totalement éberlué.

_ Haruno ? souffla-t-il estomaqué, tandis qu'Itachi le forçait à rentrer dans la voiture.

_ Merci de ton aide, Sakura, fit Itachi d'un ton que Sasori n'apprécia pas du tout. Celui d'un loup contemplant le chaperon rouge.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire en retour. Sasori se rendit compte qu'elle ne souriait pas du tout en réalité. Ses mains dans son dos étaient nerveuses et ses épaules trop carrées, elle n'était pas en confiance. Le requin qu'il avait entraperçu à la soirée perdait de sa contenance. Elle avait peur face à Itachi. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voiture sut loin d'eux qu'elle consentit à se détendre au moins un peu.

_ Je ne lui fais pas confiance à ce type, murmura-t-elle. Il est trop dangereux. Dans quel camp joue-t-il.

Ce fut alors que Sasori mit le doigt sur ce qui clochait sur Akatsuki. Sur tout ce qui avait causé les dissensions parmi eux. Et sur pourquoi il sentait qu'il faudrait réagir vite pour le moment.

**Aucun des deux n'avait comprit comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce café.** Quelle que fut la raison, ils avaient l'impression que c'était toujours la saint-valentin dans cet établissement. Les nappes blanches, les pétales de rose partout, les autres couples en train de s'embrasser… Sasuke avait du mal à se tenir.

A sa décharge quand il l'avait raccompagnée lors de leur première sortie ensemble, c'était Meta qui lui avait volé un baiser. Lui qui s'était toujours senti insensible eu charme des filles, il sentait fondre la carapace qu'il avait érigée autour de son cœur depuis la mort de ses parents. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait noué des liens aussi profonds avec Naruto, puisque ses parents étaient décédés le même jour.

Cette carapace avait volé en éclats à cause d'un simple baiser ? Ridicule. Il lui suffisait de demander à une de ses groupies et elle s'exécuterait sans plus tarder. Il y avait quelque chose de logique, il se savait assez populaire à cause de son physique, et quelques files avaient même organisé une sorte de concours pour savoir laquelle d'entre elle parviendrait à le faire craquer. Tout était encore assez logique. Il savait pour l'avoir expérimenté, que plus ce qu'on souhaite est inaccessible, plus la satisfaction sera grande à l'arrivée.

Mais il ne comprenait plus rien. Meta n'était absolument pas logique. Elle l'avait énervée dès sa première vue, car c'était un fardeau inutile qu'il devait supporter. Encore plus inutile, puisqu'on envisageait de les fiancer dans une courte échéance. Stupide aussi, puisqu'elle avait été ridicule pendant toute cette réunion politique et s'était attirée le mépris de tous. Une honte qui risquait de rejaillir sur lui. Il était donc hors de question qu'elle devienne sa compagne. Mais alors pourquoi le fait de l'avoir embrassé lui donnait-elle le droit de le troubler autant ? Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous galant auparavant ?

Son oncle Madara l'avait mainte fois prévenu, son inexpérience dans les choses de l'amour allait lui coûter cher. Parce que si cette attirance se perdurait, cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses. Dans le cas où un accord ne soit finalement pas conclu, il était indiscutable que tous les deux n'allaient certainement jamais se revoir. Mais si elle s'accrochait à lui ? Serait-il capable de lui résister ? Et si elle s'en allait, serait-il capable d'y subsister ? Non, il valait mieux rester froid et distant avec cette inconnue.

_ Alors un lova-lova danse pour le couple, fit la serveuse en déposant une coupelle en verre travaillé devant eux.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu son mot à dire sur cette affaire. Meta avait écrit quelque chose à la serveuse qu'il n'avait pas pu voir. La formule couple, certainement. Et qui allait devoir raquer ? Lui ! S'il y avait bien une personne dans le monde qu'il aurait préféré à l'argent, il était certain que cette personne aurait pu prétendre à passer sa vie avec lui. Seul problème étant qu'il avait été élevé selon des bases strictes, et les dépenses élevées et inutiles pour les femmes n'en faisaient pas partie. Plus encore, son oncle lui avait bien signifié qu'on ne gardait pas une femme par amour mais par de l'argent, restait à trouver un équilibre entre la somme à déboursée et celle qu'on pouvait s'autoriser à…

Une main passa dans son champ de vision, brandissant un carnet. Sur la page il lut « **Tu as mal aux dents ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de serrer les mâchoires avec un air furieux **»

Avec agacement, il but d'un seul trait la boisson trop sucrée et trop froide à son goût. Pas une grimace de dégoût ne déforma ses traits impassibles. Pas une ombre de sourire ne releva le coin de ses lèvres. En face de lui, le regard de Meta se fit nébuleux. Et la contenance de Sasuke faillit fléchir, il se sentait happé dans cette brume claire cerclée de khôl noir.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là le rendez-vous, fit-il en payant l'établissement et ses prix exorbitants. Je te paye un taxi, je crois que j'ai b besoin de marcher.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>

_Et maintenant la séance de torture habituelle sur la suite:_

_"Non, le seul problème dans cette histoire c'est que je suis toujours engagée avec Itachi. Et les Uchiha ne me laisseront jamais partir, analysa Hinata d'une voix sombre."_


	11. Le coeur des problèmes

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Je profite d'un trou entre deux vacances en juillet (Août sera d'un morne plat), pour publier le chapitre suivant de la fiction.**  
><strong>_

_mimicam: merci de tes encouragements_

_Sakura-Chan: Pour le changement de points de vue, j'ai suivi le conseil d'un review (non, signé, c'est dommage) et j'ai mis les répliques en gras lorsqu'on aborde un nouveau point de vue (il y aura peut-être des confusions avec les moments où Meta "parle"). Ah oui, les fautes de frappe... Le correcteur automatique ne les détecte pas et pour l'instant j'ai la flemme. Et pour ce qui est d'avoir un Bêta Reader, pourquoi pas? Mais je publie de manière (très) irrégulière, mes lecteur habituels en témoigneront par leur mécontentement (haha, je sais, ça ne se voit que peu par internet). En tous cas, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un commentaire très construit._

_hopeless mitsuki: Oui je sais, je me suis égarée. L'idée de départ était excellente, mais je suis partie à côté... et c'est devenu une histoire de politique (je ne suis pas très douée peut-être pour les histoires qui ne sont que drôles) (ou alors j'ai un esprit très trop tortueux). Je dois avouer que j'avais perdu plusieurs fois mon scénario et qu'il a changé à chaque réécriture. en plus, à partir du moment où j'ai mis des persos secondaires, je me suis sentie obligée de faire des intrigues parallèles que j'ai mêlée à celle de base... Et pour l'attitude de Sasuke (mea culpa), c'est juste que je le considère depuis le début du manga comme un connard imbu de lui-même (ce qui rejaillit parfois (souvent) sur son frère ainé... qui est en fait un super héros (ce manga devrait d'ailleurs s'appeler Itachi))_

_Tanusi: Ben merci... J'essaye de rendre l'écriture agréable à lire. Parce que si l'histoire est chiante, même avec une super écriture vous aurez du mal (exemple, Madame Bovary de Flaubert). Mais si l'écriture est chiante, j'aurais beau avoir un scénar du tonnerre que personne ne viendra la lire non plus... Quoi que, j'ai vu de nombreux blogs avec des écritures catastrophiques, avec des fictions qui semble presque copié-collées d'une histoire à l'autre, et des gens qui les lisaient en prétendant que c'était super..._

_Trêve de bavardage, voici le nouveau chapitre (qu'il est beau/mignon/gentil... en fait non pas du tout)_

* * *

><p><strong>_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Ino, fit Hinata.<strong>

_ Arrête, c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi intelligente ! Laisse-moi un peu de gloire !

_ Je sais mais je pense que ce plan ne fonctionnera jamais. Qui y croirait ?

_ Tu m'as dit que Naruto vivait chez un type très riche. Quelle est la probabilité qu'il y n'y ait aucun lien entre eux ? Et ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout, sinon, pourquoi aurait-il dû se faire passer pour sa petite fille ? Aux yeux de Sasuke !

_ On ne devrait vraiment pas s'immiscer dans ce genre d'affaires politiques ! Tu ne sais pas quelles répercussions nos gestes vont avoir.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de consulter un site internet réservé à l'élite de la ville. En compulsant diverses photographies, elles en étaient arrivées à la conclusion que L'homme chez qui vivait Naruto e pour qui il effectuait un grand service se nommait Jiraya. Et il publiait des livres à caractère érotique. En approfondissant leurs recherches elles étaient tombées sur un extrait du livre qu'il allait bientôt publier. Et avaient beaucoup rougi, sans trop savoir s'il fallait fermer la page internet ou continuer de livre et de se… cultiver. Assises touts les deux sur le lit d'hôpital de la jeune Hyuuga, elles tentaient toujours de savoir quelles relations Naruto entretenait avec cet homme.

_ Tu crois que c'est un… murmura Ino.

_ Pédophile ? termina Hinata pour elle.

Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant, imaginant le pire.

_ Non, non ! Je suis certaine qu'il n'y a rien de tel, s'écria la blonde, gênée par leur audace.

_ N…Naruto-Kun, balbutia Hintata.

Elles décidèrent de changer de page. Et tombèrent sur une biographie en ligne postée par un internaute sur un blog nommé : « Le bottin décrypté ».

« _Cinquantenaire bien conservé, Jiraya est surtout connu par sa plume inquisitrice décryptant avec brio et luxure le monde des femmes. La plupart de ses histoires portent sur ses propres frasques avec des jeunes femmes lorsqu'il était en voyage autour du monde._

_Non seulement écrivain de génie, mais aussi issu d'une riche famille, il a côtoyé de nombreuses célébrités et a vu sa petite entreprise d'édition grandir au même rythme que son nombre de fans. Internationalement connu, il a été le mentor du célèbre Minato Namikaze_ (article connexe ici). _Dans son enfance, il semblerait qu'il ait entretenu des relations intimes avec quelques personnes comme Tsunade Hime _(article connexe ici), _Akasuna no Chiyo_ (article connexe ici), _et le plus étonnant reste son amitié de longue durée avec Orochimaru_ (article connexe ici). »

_ Impressionnant, murmura la blonde. Je n'aurais jamais pensé une telle chose de ce vieux bonhomme à tête de crapaud.

_ Minato Namikaze… J'en ai entendu parler, je crois qu'il s'est tué avec sa compagne avec l'accident qui a emporté Mme et Mr Uchiha.

_ Clique sur le lien, je veux voir qui s'est.

Le visage d'un homme au regard gracile s'afficha devant leurs yeux. Il était beau. Blond aux yeux bleus, il avait la fragilité d'une femme. Dans ses yeux pâles s'affichait le regard innocent de l''enfant doux qui fixe l'adulte. Il était… Hinata contempla le visage et reconnut des similitudes avec Naruto. Si la forme était plus ronde chez Naruto, la peau plus foncée et les moustaches, la ressemblance était indéniable. Et puis Namikaze…. Ce n'était pas le nom d'une entreprise de renom, avant ce fameux accident ? A présent, ce devait être Sarutobi Hiruzen (article connexe ici) qui gérait cette affaire, en dépit de son âge avancé.

« _Nous ayant quitté bien trop tôt, Minato Namikaze restera toujours dans nos cœurs comme l'homme de génie qui aura su s'attirer les bonnes grâces des familles les plus importantes de la ville. Bâtissant son empire à partir de rien, ce jeune inconnu s'est taillé un nom parmi les grands de ce monde. Assez discret quant à sa vie sentimentale, on ne peut que rappeler qu'il se trouvait avec la délicieuse Uzumaki Kushina, le jour de leur mort, ainsi que celle d'Uchiha Fugaku_ (article connexe ici) _et de sa femme Mikoto. Il y a tant de choses à dire sur cet homme et bien peu de place pour l'exprimer. Etant sans héritier connu, il est vraisemblable que son entreprise soit rachetée et intégrée à celle de la famille Sarutobi_.

_Il semblerait que le couple présumé former par Minato et Kushina n'ait jamais été officiel, bien que des rumeurs témoignent de les avoir souvent vu ensemble. On évoquerait même un enfant, mais rien n'est moins sûr, car on n'a jamais retrouvé d'enfant au nom des Namikaze. Le couple avait de nombreuses relations, surtout avec Jiraya_ (article connexe ici) _qu'ils semblaient considérer comme un mentor, voire un membre de la famille._»

_ Attends, sa compagne présumée s'appelle Uzumaki ? sursauta Ino.

_ Il ressemble beaucoup trop à Naruto-Kun.

_ C'est bien plus qu'une coïncidence. Ça ne peut pas en être une.

_ Voilà pourquoi Naruto-kun…

_ Cela n'explique en rien le déguisement en tant que fille, fit remarquer Ino.

_ Si, le but est de tromper Uchiha Madara pour que l'entreprise de Jiraya-san soit affiliée à la Madacorp et gagne de cette manière une plus grande part de marché. De plus même si le coup fourré est découvert, Uchiha Madara ne pourra s e dédire qu'en perdant de la popularité et Jiraya-san sera reconnu comme un ennemi potentiel, très intelligent. La « blague » risque de servir de coup de publicité.

_ Mais ça veut dire que dans ce cas, tu peux épouser Naruto, fit remarquer Ino, il suffit que tu donnes toutes ces informations à ton père.

_ Non, le seul problème dans cette histoire c'est que je suis toujours engagée avec Itachi. Et les Uchiha ne me laisseront jamais partir, analysa Hinata d'une voix sombre.

Une autre partie de l'article et attira son regard. Ce qui était dit là était vrai, cela rappelait les élections précédentes. Les problèmes qui avaient lieu ici, en ce moment étaient parfaitement compréhensibles si on prenait ce point de vue… Hinata qui avait entendu que son père avait aussi été hospitalisé commença à s'inquiéter. Allait-il guérir ?

« _Il semblerait que s'il n'était pas mort, Namikaze Minato se serait présenté aux élections municipales. De lourds soupçons ont alors porté sur ses adversaires politiques de l'époque : les clans Hyuuga et Uchiha. En effet, le jeune frère Hyuuga n'avait-il pas été évincé par son ainé dans un but similaire (du moins c'est ce que semblent vouloir dire de nombreuses rumeurs, mais ne nous fions pas à elles) ? En effet, la mort des deux prochains candidats potentiels pour être maire de la ville aurait pu avantager le clan Hyuuga. Ce sera finalement Tsunade Hime qui sera élue à ce poste privilégiée._

_Des questions subsistent néanmoins, et si le responsable de ces attaques revenait à la charge ? Rappelez-vous que la dernière élection a été saluée par la mort du candidat issu de Suna apparemment par Orochimaru. Il est évident que de nombreuses perturbations sont à prévoir pour les prochaines élections qui se dérouleront sous peu. »_

_ Ino, j'ai besoin de toi, il va falloir que tu m'aide, dit-elle d'un voix blanche.

**Sakura et Sasori s'étaient arrêté à un café.** Elle lui avait payé un Milk Shaked. La blessure dans la bouche du jeune homme avait cessé de saigner, et la boisson glacée lui faisait du bien. En face de lui, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses fixait le vide avec intensité, en proie en une intense réflexion. Uchiha Itachi travaillait pour la police et avait arrêté Neji. Il allait le faire parler à propos d carnet. Mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure chose qui devait arriver. Elle ne faisait en aucun cas confiance à Itachi. Etait-il vraiment opposé à son oncle dans les décisions familiales ? Elle avait entendu dans les médias qu'Hinata et son oncle avaient succombé à la même maladie. Mais cela lui semblait bien trop pratique, bien trop facile comme mensonge. Pourquoi à quelques temps des élections municipales, la famille Hyuuga qui visait le poste était-elle évincée de cette manière ? Pour elle qui était fille de journaliste, l'information était importante. Comprendre ce qui se passait valait de l'or.

Elle fixa Sasori. Il avait la joue violette et évitait de serrer les dents pour ne pas souffrir. Elle le plaignit. Il était évident que Neji était un pion utile qui se trouvait parmi le Gang des Serpents. Mais on aurait pu faire plier Hyuuga Hiashi par chantage et non pas en tentant de le tuer ainsi que sa fille. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela signifiait que ses ennemis voulaient éliminer définitivement leurs adversaires au lieu de les discréditer. Cela tenait plus de la folie. Sauf que du chantage n'aurait jamais été su ni des médias ni de la police. Le but était que celui qui tirait les ficelles informe quelqu'un d'autre de sa puissance. Mais qui ? Pour narguer quelqu'un ? Et qui était aux commandes ? Elle n'avait rien, pas d'indices, elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Sasori.

_ Et c'est toi qui me le demande, se moqua gentiment Sakura.

_ Tu m'as l'air soucieuse.

_ C'est tout ce qui arrive pour l'instant, toute cette affaire politique autour de nous. J'essaye de comprendre, mais plus j'essaye, moins je comprends.

_ Besoin d'aide ?

_ Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'aider.

_ Deux cerveaux réfléchissent mieux qu'un seul cerveau.

_ Très juste.

_ Alors cette réflexion ?

_ Pourquoi des meurtres ? J'essaye de comprendre. Si tu voulais te présenter aux élections, mais que tu n'avais aucune chance d'obtenir des votes, tu tenterais d'éliminer tes adversaires par tous les moyens n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mais je pense qu'il y a des moyens plus discrets pour parvenir à ces fins, pour tenter de disqualifier des adversaires, de les discréditer aux yeux du public ou de les dissuader de faire campagne.

_ C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mon idée est la suivante : les tentatives d'assassinat sont des messages. De qui et à qui ? Je ne sais pas. On les fait passer par les médias, donc tout le monde le sait. Il doit y avoir un code secret quelconque…

_ Cela passe aussi par la police, fit remarquer le roux. Et que veux la police ? Mettre la main sur le tueur. Tu devrais demander à Itachi pour ce genre de choses. C'est lui qui les aide à trouver les responsables et le gang des serpents.

_ Il m'a dit. Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance.

_ Tu devrais, je pense qu'il est réglo. Il essaye à tout prix de se venger de la mort de ses parents en cherchant toutes les informations. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut protéger les gens du secret ou qu'il a trouvé le coupable sans pouvoir le prouver.

_ Cela expliquerait pourquoi il était si énervé lorsque je lui ai dit que tout le monde connaissait le Gang des Serpents.

Ils attendirent un moment, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se dire entre eux. Une complicité s'installait malgré eux. Après cette pause, Sasori décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

_ Alors ce type, c'était qui ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ Ce garçon qui m'a bousillé la mâchoire. Hyuuga Neji. Qui c'est pour toi ?

_ Oh ça, bah j'en sais rien. On a jamais été dans la même classe, et je l'ai vaguement croisé au lycée, pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien. Il m'a attaqué en vociférant : « rends moi ma petite amie ».

_ Ah bah il sortait avec Ten-Ten. Je l'ai dit à Itachi. Comme il est apparemment affilié au gang, des histoires de drogue, il va être interrogé.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en Itachi.

_ Je ne sais pas dans quel camp il joue. Je n'aime pas son oncle et je suis opposée à lui en politique.

_ Déjà, à ton âge dans la politique ?

_ Je suis obligée, ma tante est Tsunade Hime.

_ Sans déconner ?

_ Alors je dois moi aussi garder des cartes en main. Le problème, c'est que si je vais voir la police, Itachi sera au courant et je ne sais pas si je…

_ Répètes ce que tu viens de dire, ordonna rapidement Sasori.

_ Les cartes en main ? C'était une métaphore qui veut dire…

_ Non, sur Itachi. Tu as dit qu'il serait au courant si tu parlais de ce que tu savais à la police. Ce qui est d'ailleurs une attitude irresponsable. Le fait de taire des informations sur une histoire capitale qui est le démantèlement d'un gang, mais passons. Si Itachi est au courant, il sait des choses que les médias ne savent pas.

_ Donc il pourrait être….

_ Le destinataire des messages. Dans quel but il utilise ces informations, nous le savons maintenant. Maintenant il suffit juste de savoir qui émet ces messages et on aura trouvé l'assassin.

_ Impressionnant, fit Sakura. Tu me bluffes.

_ Si je pouvais faire mieux et pouvoir sortir avec toi…

_ Ne pousses pas ton avantage trop loin.

Sakura se tut un instant. Puis elle eut une étincelle dans les yeux en fixant Sasori. Il était intelligent. Elle lui plaisait. Elle pouvait donc l'utiliser comme cerveau auxiliaire. Et aussi il ne parlerait pas si elle le lui demandait. Elle chercha dans ses poches. Elle était sûre d'avoir ce papier sur elle… Elle sortir d'une de ses poches le code secret et le posa devant elle.

_ Tu t'y connais en décryptage de codes secrets ?

_ Fais-voir.

Elle lui tendit le papier. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Des lettres de A à I. De la première lettre à la neuvième lettre de l'alphabet… Des chiffres ? Il remplaça les lettres par des chiffres. Il lui manquait l'histoire des tirets. Mais dans sa réflexion, Sakura avait proposé de remplacer les _ par des 0. Effectivement, dans l'alphabet, il n'y avait pas de lettre numéro zéro. Il venait d'obtenir deux séries de chiffres : 35.592855771753236 et 129.93345297812505. Ce qui ne voulait rien dire.

_ Hé, on dirait des coordonnées GPS, remarqua Sakura. Itachi avait deviné immédiatement lorsque je lui avais dit.

Elle allait devoir jouer serré si elle voulait parvenir à s'opposer à ce type.

**Deidara et Ten-Ten courraient l'un à côté de l'autre en direction de Konoha.** Cela faisait longtemps que Ten-Ten avait reçu le message. Certes les coordonnées GPS indiquaient Suna, mais ce n'était pas par là qu'elle allait. Elle désirait s'assurer de la sécurité d'Ino qui gérait une boutique de fleurs avec sa famille. Elle savait qu'il y avait des vigiles à l'aéroport et espérait qu'un gang ne passerait pas entre les mailles du filet. Ils arrivèrent à la gare juste à temps pour prendre le premier train qui passait. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'acheter un ticket, et étaient passé par-dessus les barrières sous le regard réprobateur des autres passagers. Debout dans la rame, ils étaient tous deux serrés par la foule dense. Un cahot projeta la jeune femme sur le blond. Celui-ci retint sa prise sur la poignée accrochée au dessus de sa tête. Son autre bras s'enroula autour de la brune et la maintint contre lui.

_ Fais attention, tu vas tomber, la prévint-il.

_ Merci.

Prétendant œuvrer pour sa sécurité, Deidara continua à tenir la jeune femme tout contre lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point il la trouvait belle. Assez petit pour un garçon, le blond remarqua qu'elle était par contre assez grande pour son âge. Même elle devait bien faire un ou deux centimètres de plus que lui, et cela l'agaçait. Cependant en étant ici, tous les deux, dans cette foule qui les pressait l'un contre l'autre, il se demandait s'il pouvait résister. Il vit la bouche tendre près de lui, offrant presque ses lèvres aux siennes s'il le désirait. Le souffle de la jeune femme revenait sans cesse titiller le bas de son visage. Un tic nerveux lui fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il la vit se mordre les lèvres, détourner la tête sur le côté et rougir un peu. Il aurait donné cher à ce moment là pour savoir à quoi elle pensait.

Ten-Ten quant à elle regardait passer les stations de train. Bientôt ils arriveraient à destination. Pourtant, juste en ce moment, bien que la prudence soit de mise et que la situation ne s'y prêtait guère, elle aurait souhaité que ce moment continue encore et encore. Le bras du blond la serrait contre lui. Elle fixait ses yeux bleus-gris, presque ceux innocents d'un enfant. Ils brillaient de convoitise tout en restant doux. Et ce regard la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire avoir comme la dernière fois avec Neji, mais elle désirait pourtant sauter le pas. Quelque chose lui disait que les lèvres de l'artiste étaient très douces. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Oh mince, et s'il devinait à quoi elle pensait ?

Elle saisit brusquement la main de Deidara, et l'entraina à sa suite. Les portes allaient bientôt s'ouvrir, et de l'air plus agréable à respirer les attendaient dehors. Une fois sur le quai, elle laissa glisser les doigts du jeune homme hors de sa prise. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de batifoler. Peut-être après faudrait-il s'interroger sur la nature de la relation qui les liait. Mais ce moment n'était pas venu. Le Gang des Serpents n'allait pas attendre leur venue pour commencer leur saccage dans ce quartier.

**Sasuke amenait Meta vers une aire de parking.** Avec un peu de chance ils tomberaient sur un taxi directement. Au pire ils devraient en attendre un. Il avait besoin d'être seul. De s'éloigner de cette fille. Elle lui mettait trop les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle lui donnait confiance. Mais son instinct lui disait de se méfier. Ce n'était pas en quelques rencontres à deux qu'ils pourraient s'entendre pour se marier. Et puis de toute manière, elle n'était pas son genre. Avec sa langue trop pendue, quoi que muette, ses piques ironiques, et son corps peu développé, elle lui apparaissait presque comme une grande personne dans un corps de petite fille.

Il devait se l'avouer, il était aussi un garçon. Il était bien plus intéressé par les filles qui lui tournaient autour qu'il ne le laissait transparaître. A ces filles faciles, manquait une seule caractéristique : le challenge. Il eut aimé avoir un défi plus compliqué pour séduire une belle, plutôt que de la voir se jeter dans ses bras en criant son nom d'une voix suraigüe. Mais cela lui plaisait. Il avait en tête ce groupe de filles, parmi ses amis d'enfance depuis l'école primaire. Bien plus tortueuses qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ten-Ten un peu trop garçon manquée, mais assez bien pourvue physiquement, Ino la sportive, encore trop groupie à son goût mais une apparence physique impeccable, Sakura qui s'était révélée plus distante et plus piquante aussi, et enfin Hinata avec sa classe aristocratique.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Meta. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui plaisait chez elle ? Sa démarche assez délicate semblait travaillée, comme chacun des pas d'Ino lorsqu'elle roulait des fesses dans les couloirs, et faisait baver d'envie nombre d'admirateurs. Ses mots bien choisis et touchant leur cible avaient la même justesse que ceux de Sakura. Dans l'attitude volontaire et garçonne il retrouvait Ten-Ten. Enfin, dans toutes les moues faciales, il sentait comme s'il se trouvait en face d'Hinata. Tout ce qu'il trouvait charmant dans ces filles qu'il côtoyait se trouvait rassemblé dans cette inconnue qui allait lui promettre sa main.

Elle aurait dû être en toute logique la fille qu'il lui fallait… Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette quasi-perfection sonnait faux, comme une surenchère de petits détails qui révèlent l'acteur derrière le rôle. Meta semblait se dissimuler derrière des masques empruntés à des personnes qu'elle côtoyait. Une telle ressemblance ne pouvait-être une coïncidence. Mais peut-être se faisait-il des films. Après tout, il n'avait aucune preuve que Meta fut quelqu'un d'autre que la petite-fille de ce Jiraya.

Un téléphone portable vibra dans le sac de la jeune femme. Elle le sortit de sa poche. Le modèle était classique. Pas franchement féminin, sans pour autant être masculin. L'appareil ne cessait de vibrer. Meta hésita devant l'écran. Et Sasuke s'en trouve intrigué. Puis, devant l'insistance de l'interlocuteur, la jeune femme porta le combiné à son oreille. Le brun sut qu'il y avait quelque chose de peu clair sur cette image. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce qu'il voyait. Pourquoi une personne muette répondrait-elle à un coup de fil ? Elle aurait raccroché ou décroché immédiatement. Un interlocuteur averti de son mutisme saurait comment réagir, du moins il le supposait. Or là, Meta avait hésité avant de porter le combiné à son oreille. Pour Sasuke, ce mutisme n'était qu'un autre détail de trop. Meta était capable de parler.

Qui était-elle à la fin ?

Sans un regard pour le taxi qui arrivait pour elle, elle tourna les talons et pénétra de nouveau dans le centre commercial.

**Uchiha Itachi continuait de conduire calmement sur la route.** Il se sentait presque d'humeur joyeuse. Enfin, disons plus joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire, si des mots comme bonheur avaient pu faire partie de son vocabulaire. Il n'était que froid et calculateur en dedans. Quoi que… Il admettait qu'il avait quelques petits plaisirs. Notamment celui de s'immiscer dan les affaires des autres sans jamais qu'on lui ait demandé de l'aide. Ces petits éclats de fureur dans les yeux des autres, voire de peur le mettaient en joie.

Il n'était pas dans le camp de Madara. Ce vieil homme, que la folie et l'appétit démesuré emporteraient, lui avait déjà fait moult propositions qu'il avait balayées d'un revers de main. Les fiançailles avec la jeune Hinata Hyuuga ? Oui, c'était utile politiquement, il pourrait s'en servir. Mais bien que la jeune femme ait de l'esprit, celui-ci ne se focalisait sur rien qui puisse concorder avec ses propres convictions. Et puis fusionner deux empires financiers pour en créer un encore plus grand, quel ennui ! Il avait accordé son aide à Hiashi Hyuuga, lui proposant de se faire passer pour empoisonné, tout comme sa fille. Il l'avait aidée aussi. Mais quel futur époux aurait-il été sans cela ? De toute manière il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Et en plus ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Que restait-il alors comme camp ? Tsunade ? La police ? Non, tout cela aurait relevé d'un avis trop tranché et d'une opinion finie sur les affaires du monde. Non qu'il manque de clés de compréhension. Mais il n'y prenait aucun goût. Frustrer untel ou unetelle. L'affaire pouvait ne pas manquer de piquant. Mais ce serait encore là choisir un camp. Or il n'en avait pas.

Il s'identifiait volontiers à Jiraya, par contre. Tout ce côté fauteur de trouble lui plaisait. Faire entrer une inconnue dans une affaire préétablie, révéler le piège à son adversaire au point de non retour, savourer la colère de l'autre lorsqu'il s'est su dupé. Cette affaire avec Uzumaki Naruto était en tout points jouissive.

Mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle il évoluait en politique sans pour autant se choisir un camp. Oui, cette raison était la suivante : il cherchait à tout prix à démasquer qui avait été responsable de la mort de ses parents (et accessoirement de Namikaze Minato et sa rousse compagne). Ainsi que des morts successives ou des désistements à chaque élection politique. La ou les personnes derrières ces affaires le savaient sur leurs traces. Et ils devaient se gausser de chaque message qu'ils laissaient à son intention.

Tout à son but, il ne se laissait aucun temps pour batifoler. Sauf pour poser des pièges et créer d'amusantes embuches. Jusqu'à ce que celui qui tirait les ficelles se dévoile.

Il jeta un œil sur la place du mort. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir voyagé à ses côtés. Il ne laissait entrer que des personnes qui pouvaient lui être utiles. Et ne les laissait pas sortir avant de leur avoir fait payé leur trajet. Cette fois, le prix risquait d'être à la fois cher, précieux, et hilarant.

* * *

><p><em>Alors reviews?<em>

_Prochain chapitre? Pas avant mi Août je pense... Mais on ne sait jamais_

_Et un spoiler pour vous faire baver, un!_

_"Haruno Sakura, fille du journaliste Haruno Sakumo. Peut-être moins de prestance qu'une Hyuuga, mais combien plus maligne… Sasori devrait faire attention à ses arrières."_


End file.
